Cast Off's
by Sassy Mami
Summary: It's been ten years since them. Her parents are dead because of their loose end, but she has moved on with her life. Still dealing with the supernatural in a daily basis but she never thought she would hear from them again so soon. Now two of the Cullen men need her assistant but only one wants more. Will she let them in her life again or cast them off like they did her.
1. Chapter 1

**Cast Off's**

_**Summary: It's been ten years since them. Her parents are dead because of their loose end, but she has moved on with her life. Still dealing with the supernatural in a daily basis but she never thought she would hear from them again so soon. Now two of the Cullen men need her assistant but only one wants more. Will she let them in her life again or cast them off like they did her. Hum/Vamp—Jas/Belle**_

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media ****franchise****. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Rated M- For future chapters.**

**Chapter 1**

**~Carlisle~**

"Carlisle, I want a divorce. I thought you were my mate but I now know that is not true." She says.

"What do you mean we are not mates? We have been together for a long time Es, and I still love you the same if not more." I told her, feeling like my heart could break if I still had one.

"I am truly sorry. The truth is that I've been having an affair for the past twenty years and if you would have been around more, and acted like you care about me you would have notice my mating mark, the one you never gave me."

She said while showing me her mark without a care in the world. I know I didn't mark her but I didn't think that I needed to mark her. I thought we were mates and with me just scenting and loving her would have been enough. I didn't want to scar her beautiful skin with my teeth to prove that we were mates. I guess that is something that she always wanted.

"Fine, do what you want Esme but since you have cheated on me for the past twenty years instead of coming to me you won't get any more than what the law requires. I want everything with the name Cullen on it; you can have the house in Michigan, your car and clothes. Make sure you leave your Cullen pendant behind, my grandmothers jewelry set and be gone by the time I come back." I spat at her.

I walked out of our room down the stairs and to the garage. I needed to get out of our home here in Seattle and clear my mind. We have only been back for a year and everything is falling apart already. I need to contact Jenks and get the divorce papers rolling. I want her out of my life as soon as possible.

I don't tend to hold grudges but what she did was uncalled for. If she would have come to me when she met him then things would have been different. I can't believe I was with someone like her for so long.

"I'll contact you once I have the papers so you can signed them." I told her while getting in my car.

-0-

It has been ten years since we left Forks and Isabella behind. I have always missed my daughter and it pains me that I chose my son over her. I don't know what type of parent am I when I chose one child over another.

I wonder how she is doing, did she marry, does she have kids, where did she go to school and what did she study. I should take a drive to Forks soon and she where she ended up.

-0-

Pulling into the parking lot of my private clinic I could sense someone else here. I finally decided to open one but I still work at the hospital at night. I guess I see what Esme meant about me not being home, but she shouldn't have cheated. She should have spoken to me and let me know that she was unhappy.

I wonder if Alice knew about her deception. If she did I don't know whether to be upset that she didn't tell me or glad that she didn't interfered.

I open my office door to get some work done and I notice that its Alice that it's here. She has her head in her hands while sitting on my couch.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"I'm so sorry Carlisle. I knew but I wanted her to tell you. What she did was wrong but for the best. Your soul mate is out there, in fact you will meet her soon." She said.

"Thanks Alice for not interfering, I just wish she would have told me instead of cheating." I told her but I noticed that something else was bothering her.

"Alice, is there something else wrong?" I asked her feeling concerned.

"I have done something terrible Carlisle, but I swear it was the only way. I tried to change it but it would have been a disaster and now I don't know how to fix it. He is going to hate me, and I don't know how to make him understand." She sobbed and rushed.

She spoke so fast that if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have heard anything she just said.

"Alice! Slow down child. Now sweetheart explain to me who are we speaking of?"

She took an unnecessary breath and began her tale. I couldn't believe all the things she has done. I wanted to be mad at her but I somewhat understood why she did it. It was very selfish of her and under handed.

"Alice you have to tell him. What you did was selfish and immature but at the same time I understand what would have happened have you told him sooner."

"I know." She sighs. She gets up and hands me the contact information for Jenks, gives me a smile and walks away. She turns back to me and says:

"You'll know what to do when the time is right. Don't fight it and you will be happier than you have ever been." With that she leaves my office.

I took the number while thinking about her words and what she meant.

I picked up my phone to give Jenks a call and get the divorce papers started. I want Esme out and the sooner than later the better.

I dialed the number and waited for him to pick up. I definitely was not expecting for someone other than him to answer.

"_Swan, Jenks and Associates this is Cassandra how can I help you?"_ the voice said. She had the sweetest voice I've ever heard in my life. It was sweet, sexy and sultry and my body was responding to it.

"Umm… yes this is Carlisle Cullen and I need to speak to Jason Jenks please."

"_Hello Mr. Cullen. I'm sorry to inform you that Mr. Jason Jenks passed away a year ago, but I am his daughter, is there anything I can help you with?"_

Oh shit, who would take all the vampire cases now.

"I'm sorry for your loss Ms Jenks but um… I would like to know who took over for his 'special clients' please."

"_Oh you are one of his 'special clients', ok. He never told me why were they special but he did assigned them to someone who knows about it. Here let me transfer you and have a nice day." _She said.

I could hear the classical music in the background while I waited on hold.

"_This is Isabella Swan, how can I help you?"_

****Here is the first chapter of Cast Off's, thanks to traceybuie for the name it fits the story very well. For this story to work how I wanted I changed a few things. The Cullen's are not a bunch of teenagers but some are in the early twenties here are their ages:**

**Carlisle-30**

**Esme-26**

**Jasper-28**

**Rose/Em-26**

**Alice-22**

**Edward-20**

**Posting would be once a week maybe twice depending on how I feel. I don't have a exact day of the week when I will update but expect something by the end of the week or during the weekend.**

**All mistakes are mine. Please review and let me know what you think.****


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast Off's**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media ****franchise****. No copyright infringement is intended.**

***No Beta. All mistakes are mine***

**Rated M- For future chapters.**

**The flashback in the story only has a partial of N.M. please read it and don't skip it. Thanks**

**~Bella~**

It has been ten years since he and his family left, two of those years I spent them running and hiding from a red headed nomad. After he left me I went on with my life. I would never let a man think he has the upper hand. What he said might have been cruel but I got over it.

They thought that I was this little wall flower, timid with no self worth -except Jasper- but they were wrong. Edward slowly turned me into what he wanted and Alice did most if not all of his dirty work for him.

I don't know where or when I lost myself. I guess they thought that since I did not want to be the center of attention that I wanted to stay to myself that they could mold me into something they wanted.

Why I didn't speak up I would never know. I guess what they say about love been blind is true. I let his allure, his vampire nature make me forget who I truly was, who I am.

After his lovely speech –notice the sarcasm- it's like something snapped within me. I began to see how I was acting around him and others and began to see how much of a monster he really was.

He spilled some nonsense about how I wasn't good enough for him and some shit, then he had the nerve to ask me for a favor.

-Flashback (N.M. pg.71 S. Meyer)-

"_I would like to ask one favor though if that's not too much." He said. I looked at him like he was crazy. After hurting me and breaking up with me in the middle of the forest, he wants a favor. I want to hear this so I nodded._

"_Don't do anything reckless or stupid." He ordered. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" With that the anger that I was feeling exploded._

_I can't believe that he had the nerve to ask for anything at this point. Before I could answer him, he told me that he was thinking of Charlie. I couldn't take it anymore._

"_Really Edward? You bring me here, to the middle of the forest to break up with me and hurt my feeling with the bullshit that just came out of your mouth and yet you have the audacity to ask for a favor!" I spat at him._

_He looked surprised for a moment that I even raised my voice at him but he composed himself quickly. He was about to reply but I cut him off._

"_You can take your favor and shove it up your ass Eddie. You have no right to ask anything of me after the shit that just came out of your mouth. You said I'm not good enough for you when in fact it's you that is not good enough for me._

_I can do way better than an arrogant, pompous, self righteous know it all. You will never know real love and the right way to treat a woman. Go to hell Edward and I hope to never to see you again."_

_I walked away and left him standing there shocked at my outburst._

-End Flashback-

I finished school with honors and became Valedictorian with Angela being right behind me as a Salutatorian. I received at full ride scholarship to Harvard Law where I met my best friend and business partner Cassandra Jenks.

We did everything together and I became the Isabella Swan that was before Forks, my only problem was Victoria.

For the first two years she kept trying to get me but wasn't really successful. Mr. Jenks notice that something was wrong and he couldn't figure out why I was so withdrawn and he wanted to help. Somehow he figured out that I had a vampire problem and offered his help.

He told me I could trust him and at first I wasn't sure what he meant. Jason as he ask me to call him set a meeting up so we could talk privately.

During that meeting he told me what he knew about vampires and how it happened. Apparently lawyers run in the family and his family has been the one to help vampires out since the fifteen hundreds.

His father got him in the 'know' after he passed the bar and taught him how to deal with them, pretty much the do's and don'ts on the vampire world specially rule number one. Do not tell a soul of his 'special clients'.

The Jenks have been the ones providing vampires with name changes help with relocations and new identities for new vamps and old when and if needed. To say I was shocked was understated.

After he told me his story I told him mine without disclosing any names except for Victoria, James and Laurent. I may dislike Alice and really dislike Edward but I love the rest of them. I am hurt that they left without word but I sort of understand.

Jason told me that he could help me and got in contact with one Peter Whitlock.

He explained the situation to Peter and he agreed to help in exchange for free services for the next five years. Jason agreed and set a meeting so I could meet with Peter.

I met with Peter and his mate Charlotte. I once again went into explanation about what was happening without naming the Cullen's. They told me that they could help and explained why by telling me a little about them.

We formed a friendship that to this day is still going.

Victoria got to my parents before Peter could get to her. She thought that she could draw me out with their deaths and kill me or make me suffer, but instead she was the one that died.

I couldn't thank Peter enough. I was so happy that she was gone but at the same time I was heartbroken. My parents were gone.

My mom and Phil left me everything, the house in Arizona and their Condo in Florida, the cars and since they didn't have any kids I was the sole benefactor of their life insurance. Each of them had a life insurance policy of five hundred thousand.

Charlie my poor dad I will miss him the most, left me the house in Forks and his police pension went to me since he didn't have a wife.

When I went to meet with the lawyers to get everything settle I found out that my grandma Swan had set up and trust fund that was to be awarded to me when I turned twenty five. The trust fund was started out with two hundred and fifty thousand dollars and it's been accumulating interest for the past twenty years or so.

I was a wealthy woman and didn't know what to do with all of it. I spoke with Jason and Peter about it and they help me set up all the money in the right places.

I put all the money from the life insurance policies in with the trust fund and kept the money from the selling of the house, the condo and the cars. I divided it and put half into a savings account and the rest into my checking account.

I kept the house in Forks and renovated it to my liking and rented it out for six months out of the year and the other six months are to get it ready for when I take my vacation once a year for two months.

It was nice no to have to struggle but I miss my parents and no money in the word would bring them back.

Now at twenty eight I am a family law attorney and one of the best of New York and I loved it. When Jason passed away he gave me full access to his 'special clients' accounts that no one but me knows about.

With the files he left me a note saying that he did not want Cassandra to know about vampires if possible. That she didn't know and to keep her away and let her have a life without having to look over her shoulder.

I understood why he left them to me and I am happy to do it. I would do just about anything for that man after he helped me out. He became a father figure after Charlie died and I owe him everything.

-0-

"Bella there is a special client on line one for you." Cassie as I call her said standing at my door. I guess Susan my assistant –Susie- wasn't at her desk.

"Thanks Cassie, I got it." I told her and she went back to her desk. She is a Business Attorney and has a huge case she is working on.

"This is Isabella Swan, how can I help you?"

***Thanks for all the reviews and alerts for last chapter. I hope you guys like her back story. Please review and let me know what you think. Until next time.***


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast Off's**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media ****franchise****. No copyright infringement is intended.**

***No Beta. All mistakes are mine***

**Rated M- For future chapters.**

**Chapter 3**

**~Carlisle~**

"Bella?" I gasp. I guess I should had paid attention when Ms. Cassandra answer the phone, but I don't think I would have ever guess that the Swan in the title belong to my darling daughter.

"Yes, this is she, how can I help you?" she asked confused.

"Oh I'm sorry honey this is Carlisle, how are you and how are you my lawyer?" I couldn't help it and call her honey I truly have missed her. The line was quiet. "Bella?" I asked. I heard her gasp.

"Carlisle?" she whispered. I guess she was a bit shocked and surprised. I heard her take a deep breath to compose herself I think.

"Hello Carlisle, how are you? and what can I do for you?" she asked in a professional voice. No warmth in it at all. We must have really hurt her by leaving with no word.

"I'm doing alright Bella… "Isabella" she interrupted.

"Right… sorry… Isabella. I'm calling because I need divorce papers for Esme and me. She cheated and I need to let her go."

"Oh... sorry to hear that Carlisle. I get working on that right away. Are there any specifics you want on the papers." She asked.

"Yes, the only things that she gets are the house in Michigan, her car and clothes. Because she cheated for the past twenty years I don't want her to have anything she doesn't deserve." I told her.

"Alright, I understand. How fast do you need it?"

"As soon as you can Isabella."

"Will do. I should have everything done by the end of the week and you should receive them by Saturday morning if not then Monday. Where am I sending them?"

I gave her the address to the clinic with my recent phone numbers in case she needs to call me for any reason.

"Thank you Isabella. I appreciate all your help. Is there any way we could meet and talk. I miss my daughter." I heard her gasp and choke a sob.

"You are welcome Carlisle and I don't know. I don't have an answer for you right now." She said with a shaky voice. I was sad that she didn't want to meet but I understand.

"Take care Isabella."

"I will. You too Carlisle. Good Bye." She hung up. I feel like some weight have lifted off my shoulders since I know she is safe but I have so many questions. I just hope she's as happy as she could be.

-0-

I parked my car in the garage and before I even stepped out of the car I can hear shouting coming from the house. I got out and noticed that Esme's car was still here even thought I told her to be gone. I sighed and went inside to find out what all the commotion was about.

"How could you Alice? How could you keep something like this from me? I would probably never find her now. She's my mate!" screamed Jasper at Alice. She was dry sobbing on the couch closets to the window and Jasper was pacing like a caged animal in front of her.

"Jasper son, are you alright?" I asked him, even when I knew he wasn't.

"No Carlisle, I'm not." He turn to look at me. "Did you know?" I nodded.

"She told me earlier today and I told her to tell you." I told him as I walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. He calmed down a bit but continued pacing.

"Since you are not my mate and right now since I'm so angry you are nothing you have no right to my things. I will move out of the room to one of my own then we will sort everything else out starting with a divorce. I will call Jenks and set that up soon. Once I am out of the room I want all your cards for the Whitlock accounts, I want the Whitlock pendant and I want you out of my sight."

He went to walk away but stopped by the stairs and turned to her once again.

"You shouldn't rely on your visions so much Alice. Tell me do you even know where she is, and don't lie to me."

She closed her eyes and started searching. I knew where Bella was, but just like Alice did not intervene in my life I won't do it to them.

She opened her eyes and they looked sad, she looked at him and shook her heard no.

"No Jasper, I can't see her." She sobbed.

He let an angry, hurt growl that shook the house and left. If I didn't know she was alive I would be thinking the same as the other that Bella was gone from our world.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, I didn't know, I didn't know." Alice kept whispering, rocking back and forward. I looked around and everyone was looking somber and sad.

Edward was pacing around the big window looking mad and a tad sad. Rose and Emmett, well Emmett looks like someone killed his puppy and Rose was indifferent but I could see some sadness in her eyes.

Now Esme, that's interesting. I thought that she love Bella like a daughter but she doesn't even look heartbroken. She is sad but nothing more than the sadness you feel when you break something that you liked.

Edward was still pacing.

"Edward, are you ok son?"

"No Carlisle. I feel it's my fault. I can't believe that I would have done that to Bella if Alice would have said something beforehand." He said

"Son, it's alright, we really didn't know what would have happen and it's not your fault. There is nothing to feel guilty about. I know we left her without a good bye but she choose to end it with you." I said. I saw a look of guilt cross him but he masked it before I could ask him about it.

I looked back to Esme wondering what she was still doing here.

"Esme, what are you still doing here? I told you I wanted you gone by the time I came back."

"What the hell Carlisle, how can you speak to your wife and make like that?" Rose asked slightly irritated. I looked over at Esme and raised an eyebrow at her. This was her doing and she needed to answer.

"Sweetie, your father and I are getting a divorce."

"WHAT! how can that be? You guys are mates. You can't leave each other." She exclaimed. Her family is falling apart right from under her.

"We are not mates Rose. I thought we were but with the amount of time we spent apart I meet someone else. He is my true mate and I love him." Said Esme.

Rose was quiet for a moment and then like a light bulb went off in her head she stared at Esme and then you could see her getting angry.

"When did you meet this new person?"Rose asked carefully and through her teeth. Esme looked at me, pleading me with her eyes to help her but I won't. This is her doing and she needs to face the consequences of her actions starting with me and disappointing her kids.

No matter how much of the situation was my fault I did not cheat she did. I shook my head not at her and looked at Rose.

"About twenty years ago." Esme whispered. I think she was finally feeling ashamed of her actions. If she would have cheated once and then came to me explaining what happened then I would have understood.

"Mom how could you?" Emmett and Edward said at the same time.

"Esme! why did you wait until now to say something, why continue to see the other man behind Carlisle back." Rose asked.

Esme just shrugged her shoulders, picked up her car keys, her purse and left with no other word.

Rose walked to me and hugged me. I hugged her back to comfort her since she needed more than I did.

"Are you ok Carlisle?"

"Yes, I am fine. The divorce papers should be here by the weekend." She nodded and went to stand with Emmett. I get ready to go into my room when Jasper walked back in looking a little better but still you could feel the sadness and anger rolling of him in waves.

***Hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm not a lawyer so keep that in mind for next chapter. Also since they are vampires normal waiting times to get divorced won't be an issue. Let me know what you think. Please review***


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast Off's**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media ****franchise****. No copyright infringement is intended.**

***No Beta. All mistakes are mine***

**Rated M- For future chapters.**

**Chapter 4**

**~Jasper~**

I can't believe that manipulative bitch. After all the time we spent together and all the years we have been married she tell me that we were never mates and that my mate was one Isabella Swan. Why I didn't notice there was no pull is beyond me.

Then she tell me that she can't see her and that usually means the person she is looking for is dead. I let another growl at that thought and punched a tree. My phone buzzes.

*Not all is what it seems. Call Jenks. P*

Sigh. Peter what does that mean? He is always so cryptic. I take a deep breath and went back to the house. When I get there Esme is gone and Rose is sobbing in Emmett's arms.

"Rosie, what's wrong?" I asked her. She looks up at me and gives me a small smile.

"Esme has been cheating on Carlisle for about twenty years and decided that today would be the time to finally come clean and let him know." Edward said.

I looked over at Carlisle and he nods.

"I'm sorry Carlisle; between all my drama I didn't notice your emotions."

"Don't worry so much Jasper. I know you have a lot to figure out and I understand. There is always a light at the end of the tunnel. Just call Jenks when you get a chance." He said and went up to his office.

I looked at Edward and raise my eyebrow in question but he shakes his head no.

That is the second time today that someone told me to call Jenks. I went to Alice's room and started to remove my things to take to my new room.

The attic is perfect. It was finished a while ago and now has a full bathroom, a desk and a full size bed. I can put a TV and make a mini surround sound and also add a mini fridge with some blood. Maybe I can even sound proof the room.

I like it better up here away from the others and I can finally be myself and not be Alice's Jasper. I can finally be just Jasper.

**~Bella~**

I can't believe that I just talked to Carlisle and he wants a divorce of all things. I was shocked and surprised. All the hurt that I had pushed down came rushing back in a heartbeat.

I might have moved on but their leaving still hurt. I thought that they were family, but they ditched me like I was yesterday trash. Like an old toy.

-0-

"Susie please hold all my calls or forward them to Cassie. I have a special client case to work on and you know those take priority." I told my assistant.

I went back into my office and called Cassie.

"Hey Cas, I'm going to be working on the special client case. I told Susie to hold my calls or forward them to you. If you get another special client make an appointment for me to call them back sometime tomorrow."

"Sure no problem Bells. Are you alright? You sound a little off."

She worries too much sometimes but I love her.

"Yeah I'm good, just a little tired. I was out with Colin last night and you know how we get." I giggle

"Damn Bells. Did you get some?" she asked

"A lady never kiss and tells Cas." I laugh.

"Oh but you are no lady babe." She says laughing.

"We'll talk more, tonight? Drinks, movie and pizza at mine?" I asked.

"Yep. See you later." Then she hung up.

I got up from my seat and closed my door. I turned on my iHome and put some soothing music and began the preparations for Carlisle's divorce.

They have been married for a long time almost one hundred years but she cheated twenty of those. Thanks god they are no kids. Since they have only been legally married for twenty I began doing research and getting my ducks all in a row.

Dissolution of Twenty Year of Marriage- Carlisle VS Esme Cullen

Two million dollars settlement

House in Michigan

Car

Personal Items

I set to work on his case and it takes me all afternoon to get all the details down. I want to get this to him as soon as possible. No one deserves to be cheated on.

I look at the clock and its five pm. I lock up all the files in my special made file cabinet by Peter and lock up my office. No one but me enters the office and if I have to be out I leave the cases that need to be work on with Cassie.

"Time to go home Susie. Did anyone call while I was busy?"

"Hi Ms. Swan. Yes you had some calls but they went all to Ms. Jenks."

"Oh good. I'm done here for the night. Go ahead and pack up. See you in the morning." I told her.

"Good night Ms. Swan." She said. While I was walking away the phone rang.

"Swan, Jenks and associates this is Susan speaking how can I help you?" I heard her speak.

I went to Cassie's office to let her know I was leaving.

"Cassie, I'm going home now. What time are you coming over?"

"Shit Bella you scared me. I'm leaving in an hour, I should be over by seven." She said.

"I'll have pizza waiting." I said and left the office.

-0-

After a nice long hot shower I put some comfy pj's on and ordered the pizza. As soon as I hung up my door bell rang.

"Hey bitch where is my food?" Cassie asked as she walked in.

"Love ya too Cas and its on its way."

"Good I'm fucking starving. Now tell me, how was your night with Colin? I want all the details and the dirty ones too." She said smiling. I just laughed at her antics.

"It was a good night, you know the usual. Dinner, drinks, dancing and a good long hard fuck." I told her with a serious expression on my face. We looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"So was it good? was he good?"

"Yes girl it was good. I needed that hard fuck to relax me after the week I've been having and its only Thursday." I said as the door bell rang again. Our pizza was here.

We continued to gossip and talk about our week so far. She told me about a guy she was currently seeing. Apparently he was a dud in bed and she was itching to break things off with him.

We drank too much so she spent the night. Tomorrow is Friday and we both have a busy schedule.

-0-

I woke up with a slight headache but not too bad and I got ready for work. Cassie was already gone. If I wasn't sure that she is not a vampire I would have thought she was one with the amount of sleep she gets.

Walking into my office I stopped to get some coffee and made my way to Susie's desk.

"Morning Susie, any calls or messages?"

"Morning Ms. Swan. Here are your calls for today, you have one special client and you had a few last night before I was able to leave." I said my thanks and unlock my door.

I sat down and started to schedule the calls and what information I needed. I was almost done with the pile when I came across the name Jasper Whitlock. My special client for today.

I wonder if he is related to Peter. I should call him soon and check in, we haven't spoken in months.

I continued working on Carlisle divorce and was done in no time. I called a mail carrier to come pick them up and mailed them out as soon as possible.

"Susie please contact Mr. Carlisle Cullen and inform him that his divorce papers are done and will be mailed out today."

"Yes Ms Swan."

"Thanks Susie."

I then picked up my phone to call Mr. Whitlock.

**What did you think? Hope you guys like it, please review. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast Off's**

**Since you guys are awesome I decided to update earlier than next week.**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and alerts, you guys rock.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media ****franchise****. No copyright infringement is intended.**

***No Beta. All mistakes are mine***

**Rated M- For future chapters.**

**Chapter 5**

**~Jasper~**

I went downstairs to Carlisle's office to ask him about the phone number to Jenks.

"Carlisle, do you still have the phone number for Jenks? The one I have its disconnected."

"Here I called this morning and everything was taken care of." He said giving me the card with the information on it.

"Thanks." I said while walking back up to my new space in the attic. I dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up. It never took Jenks this long to answer my calls before. I wonder why that is.

"Swan, Jenks and Associates, This is Susan speaking how can I help you?" The lady answer. Since when does Jenks have a secretary and who is Swan? Is she related to Bella?

"Hello, yes. I'm looking for Mr. Jenks is he available?" I asked.

"I'm sorry sir but Mr. Jenks passed away a year ago but we have his daughter and another attorney here that can assist you."

Crap now what? but Carlisle said that everything was taken care for him.

"Well, I'm one of his special clients do you know who can I speak to?"

"Yes, one of our attorneys is in charge of the special clientele. If you would like to leave a message I can have her call you back tomorrow. She just left for the night."

"Yes please let her know that Jasper Whitlock called and that I need her to give me a call as soon as possible." I told her.

"Will do Mr. Whitlock. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, that is all thank you." I said and hung up. I hope this person call me back soon and I hope she's trust worthy. I would hate to have to kill her.

I stayed in my room the rest of the night, basking in the peace and quiet. I needed time to think, time to think about Isabella. As soon as my divorce was final I will take a drip down to Forks and find out anything I can about her.

I need to talk to Carlisle and ask for his help in finding her. Maybe he can call down to the police station and talk to Charlie. Maybe he will be able to help it he doesn't hate us to much for leaving without a good bye.

I don't believe she is dead. I would have felt it I think. Ugh this is so frustrating. I never thought that shy quiet girl would be my mate.

Why didn't I feel the mating pull?

I got up from my bed and began pacing and thinking of why I never felt the pull to her and the only thing I could come up with is that I never really spent any time with her.

We never touched long enough to feel anything for each other and we were both taken and in love with others. But I never heard of mates not recognizing each other. Was it because she is human? Or is there something else.

Maybe her shield. I wish I knew where she was so I could put myself out if this misery. Now that I know she is my mate I feel like something is missing. Like I'm incomplete.

*Now you sound like a girl.-P*

_** Do you know where she is?-J**_

*That's for me to know and for you to find out.-P*

_**Douche.-J**_

When the light of the morning came I made my way downstairs. The only people in the living room were Rose and Em.

I could hear Alice in her room sobbing and Carlisle in his office. I don't know where Edward was. I decided to go for a ride so I got on my bike and took off.

I took the scenic route and just drove. Not a thought in my head just enjoying the wind and the calm of the ride, because I knew shit will happen today to just make it more fucked up than it was.

-0-

It was around ten in the morning when I returned back to the house. Edward was back but he was not alone, he had Tanya with him and they look all lovey dovey.

I guess hearing that Bella might be dead doesn't bother him at all. Maybe he never really loved her to begin with.

He growled at my thoughts but I just flipped him off and walked by him. I was about to go up to Carlisle study to talk to him about finding Bella when his phone rang.

"This is Carlisle Cullen." He answered.

"Hello Mr. Cullen. This is Susan Ms. Swan's assistant. She wanted me to tell you that your divorce papers were done and will be on the way there shortly. They should arrive sometime tomorrow and no later than Monday." She said.

I wonder who Ms. Swan was, was she the new lawyer? Is there any relation to Isabella? I really hope so.

"Thanks Ms. Susan. Please let Ms. Swan know that I will be calling her again soon. That we have important things to discuss." He said. I wonder what else he needs to talk to a lawyer about.

"You are welcome Mr. Cullen and I will let Ms. Swan know. Have a nice day." She hung up.

Before I could ask Carlisle about Ms. Swan Edward beat me to it.

"Carlisle." He said. Carlisle made his way down and sat on the recliner.

"Yes Edward." He said in a bore tone. Tanya and I were stunned with his expression and the tone he spoke to Edward. Edwards's eye got big, and the others just sat there shock and not knowing what to say.

"Umm who is Ms. Swan?" he asked carefully.

Carlisle sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose while thinking how to respond.

"She is the attorney that took over for Jenks 'special clients'. I spoke with her yesterday and she seem very nice and not nervous to be speaking with me."

"Is she Bella or any relation to her?" Edward asked. With that question Em. Rose and Alice paid more attention to the conversation.

"Why would it matter if it was her? She clearly moved on and doesn't want anything to do with us." Rose said.

"Shut up Rose. That is my mate you are talking about, and if Ms. Swan is my Isabella then I have the right to know." I growled at her.

"Alice do you see anything?" I asked her. Trying to contain my anger towards her. She closed her eyes and searched again. I could feel the sadness rolling off her. She open her eyes and shook her head no.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I can't tell if Ms. Swan is Isabella or not. When I try all I see is a blank spot, like she's not even there." She said.

"Jasper?" Tanya asked. I looked at her waiting for the rest of her question.

"How is she your mate? I thought that she was Edwards but she broke it off with him and you guys left after that." She asked confused with a hint of jealousy.

Be careful Eddie she is felling jealousy. I mentally snickered.

"Ask Edward and Alice, they can answer that question for you." I told her. I looked over at Carlisle waiting for an answer to the question Edward asked.

Before he could answer my phone rang with Jenks number.

"This is Whitlock."

"Hello Mr. Whitlock this is Isabella Swan. I'm in charge of the late Mr. Jenks 'special clients', how can I help you?" she asked. I looked at Carlisle stunned. He had a blinding smile on and nodded at me.

Everyone else just gasped and stared at him. I took a deep breath to center myself and answer her.

"Hello Bella." I drawled.

**Finally they are about to talk to each other. Now the Cullen's know that she is alive. What will happen next? Why does Carlisle need to speak to Bella? Let me know what you think. See you soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cast Off's**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media ****franchise****. No copyright infringement is intended.**

***Thanks to my beta MichelleRae for looking over it and editing my mistakes. Go check out her awesome work.***

**Rated M- For future chapters.**

**Chapter 6**

**~Bella~**

"Hello Bella." The voice drawled. I was so shocked that I dropped my phone. I would never forget that southern drawl which would only come out when no one was paying attention. But I was. I always did.

While I was with Edward I often had dreams about him. I never understood why so I put it behind me; but I never forgot that panty dropping smirk. Or the way his voice would send shivers down my spine and how it would have me so flustered, I needed a release.

I tried to get Edward to help me out with my frustrations, by throwing myself at him but we all know how that turned out.

"Bella darlin', are you alright?" he asked. I could still hear him even though my phone was on the floor.

I took a deep breath to calm down and put my game face on, not that he would see it.

"I apologize Mr. Whitlock, how can I help you this morning?" I asked as professional as possible.

"Come on darlin' don't be like that. How are you?" he asked. I knew the others were with him and waiting for my response, but I wouldn't give in that easy.

"I'm doing alright Mr. Whitlock. Now I know you called because you needed my assistance, so how can I help you? I do have a very busy day." I said.

I wanted to laugh; everything on the other line was quiet. I'm sure you could hear a pin drop.

"Damn Bro! You tell him little sis." Oh Emmett, how much I miss him. I had to put my phone on mute so I could laugh. I definitely will call him and reconnect. I missed my brother.

I unmuted my phone and waited.

"I'm sorry Ms. Swan. I didn't mean to be so forward. The reason I'm calling is because I need divorce papers for myself and Mrs. Alice Brandon Cullen." He drawled.

I couldn't help it, I gasped. What is going on over there that all the Cullen men are divorcing? I hope that my Emmy is not next.

"I understand Mr. Whitlock. Are there any specifics?" I asked him. I heard him walk into another room before he answered.

"Um, I'm not sure. We have been married legally for ten years. So, I guess only what the law allows. She can keep her car, her clothes of course and the apartment in Milan. Nothing else. Oh and please make sure that there are no transactions done with her name on my personal account from today on. I took all her cards that give her access to the Whitlock accounts, but I want to make sure." He said.

"Alright Mr. Whitlock, how fast do you want the divorce papers?"

"Take your time darlin', but as soon as possible."

"Ok, no problem. I can start this afternoon and you should get a call from me or my assistant once they are ready to be mailed out. Where am I sending them?"

He gave me his address on where to mail them and then decided to update his information with me for the files. He gave me all his phone numbers, different home address and email address.

I said my goodbyes and hung up.

I laid my head on my desk and banged it. Two Cullen's in two days. That's too much too soon for me. I looked over at the clock and noticed that it was only three in the afternoon.

Fuck it, I'm going home. I'm getting a headache and I can't vent my hurt and frustrations here. I packed all my stuff including what I needed for Jasper's case and locked up my office.

"Susie I'm going home, I don't feel too well. Please forward any 'special clients' phone calls to my cell and take messages for others. Also please call Mr. Cullen again and tell him to give me a call on my cell around eight pm. After you are all done go home and enjoy your weekend." I told her. She nodded and I left.

I stooped at Cassie's office but she was gone to a meeting. I left her a message on a sticky note and went home.

Once I was home I decided that a nice warm bubble bath was in order. I put some soft tunes; I got a bottle of wine and a glass and stepped into the tub.

I submerged myself in the hot water from head to toe and it instantly started relaxing me. I wanted to call Colin but I knew he wouldn't be able to come. He was going out of town for work and I wouldn't see him for a week.

I decided to take care of myself instead. I reached over for my waterproof body bath massager and relaxed. This toy is the best thing that I ever bought.

**~Jasper~**

I went back into the living room after hanging up with her and looked at Carlisle. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You knew?"

"Yes." he said.

"Why didn't you tell me, I had a right to know." I asked him getting mad.

"Because you needed to find out yourself. I found out yesterday when I called and she treated me with respect and professionalism. I even tried talking to her like normal, like family and she wouldn't even acknowledge me as such. I think we really hurt her when we left without saying good-bye." I nodded at him.

I went to speak about how she seemed when we talked but his phone rang before I could. He looked at it puzzled for a moment before he answered.

"This is Carlisle." He said

"Hello Mr. Cullen this is Susan again. Ms Swan wanted me to let you know that she is expecting your call at eight tonight which is five in the evening your time if I'm correct. She wants you to call her on her cell." She said

"Thank you Ms. Susan. Have a nice day." He said and hung up.

I wonder why she wants Carlisle to call her. He seemed just as confused as I was.

"So she's alive then, do you know how she came about being Jenks go to person for our world?" Emmett asked him.

"Not sure. Maybe that is why she wants to talk to me tonight." He said.

"What did you want to speak with her about?" Edward asked him but I really wanted to know too.

"I just wanted to find out more about her life. I still love her as a daughter and leaving her behind was the biggest mistake I've ever made." Carlisle said causing Edward to flinch a little. I could also feel Carlisle's sadness and parental love he had towards my mate.

"We all miss her Carlisle. I hope she forgives us, I miss my little sister." Said Emmett and if he could cry he would.

We were all quiet for moment thinking about how we were going to get Bella to forgive us when out of nowhere Edward stood up.

"Let's go Tanya." He said and dragged her out. He was trying to mask his feelings with lust so none will notice but I could tell that lust was not what he was feeling.

He felt sorrow, guilt, embarrassment and an underlining of fear, regret and anger.

Those feelings made no sense and I decided to keep an eye on him from now on.

"Alice, now that we know that Bella is Ms. Swan, can you see her?" I had to ask. I needed to find out the reason why Alice couldn't see her anymore.

She looked and shook her head no. I wonder why?

"Thanks Alice."

"Emmett lets go hunt." I said.

"Sure bro." he leaned and gave Rose a kiss and we left.

"How are you feeling man? It's got to feel great to know that your mate is alive."

"I don't know how to feel honestly. I'm happy that she's alive and well but I'm scared. What if she has a husband, and kids? I wouldn't be able to take her away from that," I told him.

"True. I guess you will have to find out for sure and then take it from there. Maybe we should Google her so we can get an idea about her life and how to win her back." I nodded in agreement with him and took off west to go hunt.

I was coming up to a clearing when I heard voices. I stood up wind so they wouldn't notice me and tried to listen.

"Edward what is wrong with you, why did we leave all of the sudden." Tanya asked.

He told her what was wrong. He told her what he actually did and that Bella didn't break up with him. He told her everything about the break up and I was getting angrier by the minute.

If Alice's visions were bad this was close second. I couldn't wait to get my hands on him and make him pay and suffer like she did.

**What did you think? Who wants to know about the vision? How should Eddie be punished? Should Jasper hop on a plane and go to Bella? Let me know. Please review on that handy box under this. Until next time, Chapter 7 is currently with my new awesome beta so once she is done, it will be posted.**

**Please check out my other fic if you haven't.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media ****franchise****. No copyright infringement is intended.**

***Thanks to my beta MichelleRae for looking over it and editing my mistakes. Go check out her awesome work.***

**Happy Friday the 13****th**** Ladies.**

**Rated M- For future chapters.**

**Chapter 7**

**~Jasper~**

I ran back to the house. I couldn't make heads or tails of the conversation that I just heard. Should I confront him or wait it out. Maybe I should talk to Bella and find out her side of the story before I say anything to him; she is my mate after all.

I need to go see her. She needs to know what happened with Alice, as well as her being my mate. I hope she really doesn't reject me. _Man, now I'm starting to sound like a pussy_. She is my mate; I'll make sure she understands. I won't make her choose right away but I will tell her.

-0-

"Carlisle." I called out when I ran into the house. He wasn't downstairs so I made my way up to his office.

"Yes Jasper, what can I do for you?" he asked me as I entered.

"Are you going to call Bella?"

"Yes, but only when she asked to be called. What's the matter?" Should I tell him or keep this information to myself? I started to pace in front of his desk while he waited for an answer. He needs to know, I don't want him caught off guard when shit hits the fan.

"I heard something a few minutes ago that changes everything that we've ever known about Bella and Edward. I want to tell you but I think we need to hear the story from Bella about what happened the night we left." I told him.

"I understand that we need to get her side of the story but what are you talking about? Can you just tell me? You know that my office is soundproof and Edward is not home." Carlisle said.

I didn't know what to do. Tell him or not tell him. I closed my eyes and let my power loose; I need to find out who is here and how far Edward is at the moment.

All I felt were the normal signatures of Emmett, Rose and Alice in the house. I couldn't feel Edward which means that he is still far away.

I sighed.

"I heard Edward tell Tanya exactly what happened when we left. Apparently Bella didn't leave him. He left her, in the middle of the forest after telling her that she wasn't good enough for him. I'm sure there is more to the story and I want to know what that is." I told him.

He sat there speechless from his emotions I could tell he was shocked and his anger was increasing.

"Is this why you asked if I was calling Bella?" he asked.

"Yes. I was wondering if maybe we could call her a little early and ask her if we or if I can go there where she is. I need to tell her about us. Give her the choice to be with me or to continue with her life as it is, but she needs to know. And we need to know what happened." I told him.

He sat there for a while contemplating the best course of action.

"I agree that we need to talk to her and find out everything that happened. Maybe that is why she wanted to talk to me. The best thing I can do is wait until five and have you in the room listening to the conversation. I can ask her to speak with you and explain or I can tell her you are in the room with me. It will be up to her Jasper."

I nodded and looked at the time. There was still another five hours to go. I needed to find something to kill time or I was going to drive myself and Carlisle crazy. I left his office and went into my room.

I should call Peter and see what he can tell me of this fuckery. My phone buzzed as soon as I had that thought.

*Not telling you a damn thing Jasper. Wait for her to tell you. –P*

**Do you know what happened? -J**

*Yes I know and you are not going to like it. -P*

**Come on fucker, give me a hint. -J**

*Nope, ask the midget if she saw anything about that night. -P*

I put my phone in my pocket and decided to do just that. Maybe she knows and she's hiding it for a reason. I made my way downstairs to ask her but before I could, her eyes glazed over and she took off.

I wonder what is going on. Did she take off because of what I need to ask her or because of something else? _Great, now I have to wait until she comes back._

-0-

It's five and I'm waiting for Carlisle to give her a call. He picked up his phone, put it on speaker and dialed her number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hello Bella, its Carlisle."

"Oh! Carlisle, thanks for calling. I guess you have questions for me." She answered.

"I do; but before I ask I was wondering, is it ok that Jasper is here with me?" he asked.

There was silence on the line before a sigh was heard.

"Sure, I have a question to ask him anyways and this way I won't chicken out." I chuckled at her. "Can you talk without others hearing us?" she asked before any of us could ask her anything.

"Yes, my office is sound proof and Edward is not home." Carlisle told her.

"Umm ok, ask away." She said.

"How are you our new lawyer?" Carlisle asked.

"That's a long story. I'd rather tell you that in person, any other questions?"

"Yes darlin', can you tell us what happened with you and Edward?" I asked her.

She took a deep breath and told us what happened, starting out with her birthday party from hell that she did not want.

To say that we were shocked was an understatement. I was furious and so was Carlisle. His fury was feeding mine and it was an endless cycle.

"Sugar, I want to apologize for your birthday. I didn't mean to take a snap at you. I am very sorry for it…."

"Jasper it's ok. At first I did blame you but then I remembered that you are an empath and bloodlust is an emotion. I figured that with six vampires' bloodlust and one of them I was their singer that you would have snapped. No need to say sorry but I forgive you if you need me too." She said.

I looked over at Carlisle, how is it that a simple human can figure out something that six vampires haven't. My mate is very smart.

"When can we see you sweetheart? We miss you a lot." Carlisle asked her.

"I don't know Carlisle, I didn't think that we would see each other again. I thought that you guys didn't want me anymore and even though I've moved on it still hurts when I think of you."

"Please sugar, there are things that I need to tell you and I want to know your full story. If it's the others you are worried about we won't tell them we're going to see you." I said.

She sighs.

"Let me sleep on it and I'll send you a text. I want to see you but at the same time I don't. I'm really angry with you guys. There are things that happened because of you and I don't think I'm ready to forgive just yet."

She was being cryptic and evasive. Something must have happened while we were gone that made her angry with us, besides just leaving her without word.

"What was it that you needed to ask me darlin'?"

"Since we spoke earlier today I've been feeling some weird pull on my chest. At first I just thought that I was tired since I had a headache but now that I can hear your voice it got stronger. What the hell is it?" I looked at Carlisle with wide eyes.

I couldn't believe that she was feeling the pull already. I thought I would have a harder time explaining it to her when the time comes.

"That's one of the things we need to talk about in person darlin'. When can we come over so we can have all the heavy conversations in person?" I said.

"Ugh fine. I have some time coming up in the next couple of weeks. I'll be at the Forks home. I'll email you the time once I know for sure."

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I left Carlisle's office and went out to hunt. I needed to clear my head of everything she told me and come up with an idea of what to do with Edward.

**What did you think? Should Peter be there for their conversation for moral support? What about the wolves? Let me know in that handy box under this . Next chapter might take longer than next week since im at a road block but it wont take too long.**

**Check my other fics if you want.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media ****franchise****. No copyright infringement is intended.**

***Thanks to my beta MichelleRae for looking over it and editing my mistakes. Go check out her awesome work.***

_So... I'm super sorry. I have a list of excuses but I don't think anyone wants to hear them. So here is next chapter, but don't worry I wrote lots so you won't be waiting too long for another update._

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

"Susie, please get me the schedule for the next six months and let Cassie know that I need to speak with her." I told my assistant while unlocking my office.

"Yes Ms. Swan. " She said.

I walked into my office, turned on all the lights and checked my schedule for today. I finished Jasper's divorces papers last night and all I need to do now is mail them out to him.

"Here is your schedule and Ms. Jenks is in a meeting at the moment but I left a message with Kathy to let her know that you need to speak with her."

"Thanks Susie. I'm going to be busy this morning so just take messages for now. Also call the courier and mail out Mr. Whitlock's divorce papers to him. Make sure you give him a heads up. If he asks to speak with me let him know I'm in a meeting all morning." I told her.

I didn't really have it in me to talk to any of the Cullen's at the moment. I needed to speak with Peter and get his opinion on how to handle things. He was there when everything bad happened and I trust his opinion over others the most. He is like the big brother I never wanted but have.

She nodded and went back to her desk. I checked the calendar and there is nothing pressing after next week and I know my house in Forks is already empty. I needed to call the cleaning company I always use to go open the house up and make sure it's livable.

I moved some things around to make sure I could take two weeks with no problem but at the same time be available if I'm needed.

-0-

"Susie, I'm going to lunch do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks Ms. Swan." She said.

I haven't heard from Cassie and I'm a little worried. I haven't seen her since last week and I needed to make sure she is alright. I walked to her office and saw Kathy at her desk.

"Hey Kathy, is Cassie available." She looked at her computer and nodded at me.

"Do you want me to call her?"

"Nah, I'll just walk in." I told her while walking towards Cassie's door. I knocked once and opened the door. She was sitting at her desk working on something.

"Let get some food hun. You look exhausted." I said startling her in the process.

"Geesh Bella, give a girl a warning." She said while holding her chest. I snickered at her and shook my head.

"If you weren't working so hard you would have heard me knocking on the door. So, food?"

"Yeah sure let me get my purse. Where are we going?"

"Just the deli across the street. I have a few things to work on after lunch and then I have a custody case I need to work on. Both parents want sole custody of their child and no one wants to compromise." I told her.

"Damn, who's your client? Mom or dad?" she asked.

"Believed it or not it's dad. He has some convincing facts of why he should get full custody but she has a good lawyer to back her up."

"Who?"

"You won't believe this. She has Makenna Riley as her lawyer."

"Isn't that the girl you used to compete with in class?" She asked.

"The one and only." I told her while we got a seat and checked out the menu.

"Look, there is a reason why I asked you for lunch." I finally had the nerve to admit.

"So there is a motive. What happened to just liking me and my charming personality?" we both giggle.

"Hardy har har. I'm taking two weeks off after next week. Some shit from my past came up and apparently it needs to be resolved." I told her with a sigh.

"Are you ok hun? You don't speak too much about your past. All I know is that your parents died while we were in college and about a douche of a boyfriend you had in high school."

"Well, said "douche" lied and now the family wants to speak with me and mend the relationship. The thing is, is that I don't know if I want to repair it. I am so mad and so hurt and for them to just want to patch things up irks the hell out of me. The way things were said and left behind could have been different if they would have done what they wanted instead of listening to a seventeen year old brat." I vented to her.

"Breath honey. All I can say is that you should do what you think is right for you and not what they expect. Listen to their side of the story and make sure they listen to yours and make your decision based on all the information you have. Do you need me to be there for you?" She responded.

"No, I think I got it. So I will be in Forks for about two weeks after next. I will have all my usual communication devices so you'll be able to get a hold of me and I will be working on the Wilkins case."

She nodded. We placed our orders and enjoyed the rest of our lunch.

-0-

I walked into my penthouse, took off my shoes at the door and kicked them somewhere behind it. I got so busy with work after lunch that I wasn't able to call Peter. I need to do that here in a bit.

I went into my kitchen and poured me a glass of wine while reheating some left over pasta from then other night.

I turned on the TV for some background noise and sat down on the couch with my food. It's so lonely here maybe I should get a cat to keep me company. I've always wanted one.

I picked up my phone and dialed Peter's number.

"Hey kitten. About time you called. I was thinking that I would have had to call you instead." I giggle at this.

"You know I love making you wait Pete but you also know that you can call me instead of waiting for me to call." I said to him.

"Oh but kitten I know how you work. If I would have called you before you had time or were ready you would have given me the run around." I sigh, he is so right.

"So since you know why I'm calling. Would you be there for me and help me figure this fuckery out?"

"I sure will kitten, but I'm only there for moral support and as a body guard. You have to make your own decision about whether to forgive them or not. It's your heart not mine." He said.

"I know Pete. It's so much though. Did you know that Jasper is my mate? What the fuck am I supposed to do with that? I feel a tug in my chest when I think of him and when I talked to him on Friday the tugging was harder to ignore. I don't even think I love him that way Peter."

"Calm down princess. Yes I knew he was your mate but I didn't tell you because that was for the two of you to figure out on your own if you ever crossed ways again. And you do nothing about it. Who said you had to love him right away. If he wants to move too fast, put the brakes on him baby girl. Then tell him you want to get to know him better before anything happens, he will understand."

"Thanks Peter. You are the best. What would I do without you?" I asked giggling.

He snorted."Well you would have been drunker than you are now and passed out on the couch." He said.

"Ha! I'm not drunk Peterpire. If you must know I'm only tipsy nothing more." I giggled and slurred at him.

"Sure you are princess. I bet you didn't even notice that you have drunk half of that bottle while we have been talking."

_Huh, oh shit I guess he is right. Damn I better stop before I'm too drunk to go to work in the morning._

"Ok Pete once again you are right. I'll see you in two weeks. I'm going to bed. Love ya." I slurred a little.

"Nite princess. And love ya too." He said and hung up.

I got up to go to bed and fell back down on the couch. I laughed to myself and tried again.

I made it to my room with no accidents and went to bed. Tomorrow is another day.

**~Hope you like it. I know is not much but I was stuck. Next chapter will be the reunion and we see what happens with that. For those worried about the wolves do not worry. They won't be too much of a pain. Bella never really hanged out with them, since she was all about school after the break up.**

**Next chapter should be up soon. I'm sending it to my beta now and as soon as she gives it back I will update.~**


	9. Chapter 9

**If you are getting this again is b/c i fixed the links to the pics. Let me know if it doesnt work and you want to see.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media ****franchise****. No copyright infringement is intended.**

***Thanks to my beta MichelleRae for looking over it and editing my mistakes. Go check out her awesome work.***

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

Arriving in Forks felt like a weight had lifted off my shoulders. Even when this place is the cause of so much pain, it is also my home. The place where I was born and the place where my parents loved me the most. Arizona and Florida only felt like a vacation home but never truly home.

I pulled up into my new paved driveway and parked into the renovated garage. After the funerals and my grieving period I renovated the house and upgraded it to my liking. The white on the outside was refreshed and I added a porch that covers the whole front of the house. I had flowers all around and new grass planted.

I stepped out of my car and went inside through the new door that leads from the garage to the kitchen. My own oasis. I renovated this part of the house too. I took down the old cabinets and painted the walls a light cream. My new cabinets were cherry red and the counter tops were black granite. I installed lights over the cabinets and over the sink and created my dream kitchen.

I put my keys into the key dish next to the door and put my purse by the counter. I needed to make sure all my furniture was taken out of storage and put in the right place. When I rent the house out I don't leave any furniture behind and my room is not available. It stays under lock and key. I only rent this place under one bedroom house.

I walked into my living room to find my new chocolate brown couch in its place and this cool to level center table. All the walls were white with brown and pick accents throughout the room. I kept my dad's flat screen but removed everything else. Since everything seemed in order I made my way upstairs with my bags and went into my room to air it out.

I unlocked the door and walked into my purple and white room. I have one wall painted dark purple with two white stripes with a couple of flower pictures. I threw my bags on my bed and removed my shoes. I changed a lot of things in this house, and I think it would have been cheaper to tear it down and then rebuild but I couldn't do that.

I took the rest of the tour of the house and everything was in order. I won't be renting out anymore since if everything works out with Jasper and I, this will be our home. But I shouldn't get ahead of myself, first we need to talk and fix things between us and figure out where we go from there.

I put my things away and used my awesome bathroom and headed downstairs to get a drink. I took my phone out of my purse and sent a text out to Peter that I was home and he can come up whenever he wanted to. I was barely finished with 3 words when I heard my front door open.

"Honey, I'm home!" I smiled at him and continue making my way downstairs.

"Hey Pete how is my favorite red eyed vamp?" I asked while I went up to him and hugged him.

"Doing good Princess. Are you ready to get this show going?"

"Yep, I'm ready. Let me text them and let them know." I said while picking up my phone and sending out a text to Jasper.

**JPOV**

Two weeks went by fast, one second we were talking to Bella on the phone and the next Carlisle and I are packing to go see her. I'm excited and scared at the same time. What if she doesn't want anything to do with me besides being friends? I don't know if my heart could take it.

"Carlisle are you ready to go?" I asked him as I was taking my bags to the truck. Emmett and Rose wanted to come see her but we weren't sure if she would. We can't stop them but told them to wait at the house in case she wanted to see them.

Alice and Edward stayed put. Edward was hell bent on staying out of her life like he promised her. He still didn't know that we knew what he told her in the forest. I wanted so many times to rip his head off but Carlisle told me to hold off until we talked to her. Even though she told us her side of the story we wanted to see if she wanted some kind of revenge against him for hurting her the way he did.

Alice wasn't sure if she was welcomed. She said that as her best friend she should have been there for her but chose her brother instead and she wouldn't forgive herself if she was Bella. She is staying with Edward and hoping for the best once we come back.

"Yes I'm ready." Carlisle said while walking down from his room.

Emmett and Rose already left to open up the house. We finished the four hour drive from Seattle to Forks in no time and were pulling up toward the house.

We got out and put or things away and waited for her to let us know when we could come over.

"Carlisle did you call the dogs, and let them know we where here?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I called them before we left Seattle. They are alright as long as we don't feed from humans. But they let us know that there was another vampire around town and that they knew he was a human drinker. He hasn't caused problems or gone into the reservation as of yet, so they haven't destroyed them." He said.

I wonder who the vampire could be. Could it be someone looking for us?

"When can we go see my baby sis Jas man?" Emmett asked bouncing on the ball off his feet.

"When she lets me know she's ready Em, and you know you can't go see her yet. Let her come to us. We hurt her pretty badly when we left her with no good bye." I told him

"Why would she be hurt, she was the one that wanted us gone and wanted nothing to do with us. I'm only here for Emmett not for her." Rose growled.

Carlisle and I looked at each other. Should we tell them what we know? I think they should know the story, especially Rose. They need to know that us leaving wasn't her doing.

I took a deep breath and explained to them what we knew and the conversation we had with Bella two weeks ago. Emmett was seething and if he could he would have smoke coming out of his ears. Rose was quiet and pensive. I could feel that she was upset but not at the level we were.

"He might have gone about wrong but maybe it was for the best. She could have a normal life and move on with a human that can give her everything she wants and wouldn't be able to have if she was one of us. Maybe we should leave her alone and let her continue with the life she has made for herself so far." I growled at her.

"Rose" I warned her. "She is my mate and it should be her decision not ours about what she wants to do with her life. Your choice was taken from you and it might not be the same but us walking out on her is taking her choice away from her. What you think might be best for her could not necessarily be what she wants. Think of that before passing judgment."

She looked down at my verbal lashing but I could feel determination coming from them.

"We are going with you and I will tell her what I think." She said.

"Rosie, are you sure that is best. I really miss my sister and I want her back." Emmett said in a soothing voice. Rose just nodded and crossed her arms and looked out the window. I sighed and went to say something else when my phone beeped. I looked at it and it was from Bella.

"Let's go, she's ready."

-0-

I could smell a vampire three miles away from my mate's house. Since we were running I pushed harder since I didn't recognize the smell yet. I don't want her to be in danger. I got to her door and rang the bell. It seemed like forever before the door opened.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked him.

_I wonder why I couldn't figure out his scent. Did he use that stupid power on us. I'm going to kick his ass as soon as I can._

He winked at me.

"Well hello to you to Major. I'm here on behalf of my kitten, she requested my presence at this shindig." He drawled and smiled. I just stood there like a moron trying to figure out how my mate knew the Captain.

"Peter where are your manners? Let them in already." A beautiful voice sounded from the inside. My mate. Peter moved aside and we all walked inside the house. It looked so different than what it used too. I had never been inside before but I can tell that all the renovations are only a few years old.

_I wonder where Charlie is, I don't smell him in the house at all and I noticed that the cruiser is not there._

I walked behind Peter and followed him to where Bella was. We walked into a very feminine living room and there sat on the couch was my beautiful, sexy mate. I looked her up and down noticing that she was dressed for comfort in a pair of short grey shorts, a white tank top with blue and green designs and barefooted. I looked up at her face and was mesmerized.

"Hello Bella." I said with a smile.

**~I know, I know. Why did I leave it there. That is so mean of me. Don't worry. I'm writing the next chapter right now and it should be posted at the normal schedule of Friday if not then the weekend. Hopefully my beta will get it back by then. Please let me know what you think so far. Until next time~**

**Links (Without spaces)**

Put the h(t)(t)(p):(/)(/) (w/o spaces in front)

Bella's Kitchen:  
www . houzz / projects/57983/Black-Cherry

Bella's Master Bathroom:  
s903 . photobucket albums / ac239 / aixa00 / Cast%20Offs/?action=view¤t=

Bella's Master room:  
www . funinterior / decorating-ideas-for-the-purple-bedroom

Bella's Living Room:  
s903 . photobucket albums / ac239 / aixa00 / Cast%20Offs /?action=view¤t=


	10. Chapter 10

**Cast Off's**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media ****franchise****. No copyright infringement is intended.**

***Thanks to my beta MichelleRae for looking over it and editing my mistakes. Go check out her awesome work.***

~* Here you go right on time it was almost late since, I've been hook on the Iron Fey Stories by Julie Kagawa, I started book 2 last night and I had to make myself go to bed. If you want to check them out let me know I have them on PDF. Now onto the story*~

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

After I sent that text we sat down and catch up about what we have been up to the past couple of years. It's been two since we have been in each other's company and he has regaled me with stories from him and Char's vacation. I was laughing when there was a knock on the door.

I put my drink on the center table and waited while Peter answered the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I heard Jasper ask.

"Well hello to you too Major. I'm here on behalf of my kitten, she requested my presence at this shindig." Peter said with a smirk. He is always asking for trouble. He's like a kid, worse than Emmett.

"Peter where are your manners? Let them in already." I said. I wanted to get this over with already and move on with my life and maybe Jasper's.

I heard them all walk in and Jasper was the first one I saw. He looked up and down at me and I would be lying if I didn't do the same. He looked the same not that I was really looking for a change after all these years but damn if he doesn't look good.

I'm finding him more attractive than before. I can feel my heart beating a bit faster than normal and my palms sweating. He is so handsome. I can't wait until we have alone time together and just get to know each other but I would love to kiss those kissable lips of his.

_Damn it control yourself. You don't want to give away that you are lusting after the guy already. Remember he is an empath._

Pulling myself out of my mussing I looked up at his eyes.

"Hello Bella." He drawled.

Holy shit when did he get an accent. That drawl will be the death of me.

_Breath Bella._

"Hey Jasper." I said as composed as I could. I stood up and walked to him to give him a hug. I inhaled and squeezed him tighter. He did the same. We pulled apart and I went back to my seat on the couch and he took the seat next to me.

We kept looking at each other, neither of us knowing where to start with our stories. I just couldn't stop looking into his eyes. They were like a light shade of caramel and honey combined if that even makes sense. They were beautiful and I was mesmerized.

"Hello Isabella." A voice snapped me out my staring. Following the voice I noticed that I forgot about Carlisle coming with Jasper; but I also noticed that Rose and Emmett where with them. I don't know if I should be happy or annoyed. It was hard enough to come here to see them but they had to bring others? I took a deep breath. I could feel Peter squeezing my shoulder in support.

"Hey Carlisle." I gave him a small smile. He walked up to me and kneeled at my feet taking my hands into his.

"My beautiful daughter. I am so sorry for any pain that we had caused you with our departure. It was not my intention to be so cruel. I cannot speak for the others but for me all I can say is that I am truly sorry, that I will do anything in my power to gain your forgiveness and your love once again. I have always loved you like my own and I regret the day I let someone else make a decision on my behalf that I'm not comfortable with. I love you Isabella and I hope you can forgive me one day."

I had tears running down my cheeks. Who could not forgive a man after that speech. I could feel his sorrow, and sadness along with his love for me, his longing for a daughter, his regrets for leaving me and most of all I could feel his request for forgiveness and admission of guilt. I looked over at Jasper and he nodded letting me know that what I was feeling were Carlisle emotions. With that I launched myself at him and hugged him for all he was worth and started sobbing on his chest.

"Oh baby girl, I'm here now. Shhh, talk to us. I can feel there was more to the story than what you told us. It's ok I'm here now." I cried harder but I nodded. I needed to be strong and let them know what happened but first I needed to acknowledge that there are two extra people here that were not invited.

As much as I missed Em he still left without word and couldn't find his balls and be his own person and do what he wanted. He claimed to be my brother but he chooses to follow the others without a fight. Same for Jasper. As attracted as I feel towards him they need to answer me and find their own forgiveness.

I could forgive Carlisle and that is because I am a daddy's girl and I miss Charlie. We were not as close as we would have liked but he was still my dad and I miss the way he was but at the same time Carlisle was more of a dad to me and I missed him lots.

I pulled myself off Carlisle and wiped my face with a tissue Peter got for me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I looked up at the other two in my living room and decided that the bitch needed to come out to deal with the other bitch.

I raised an eyebrow at them.

"What are you doing here?"

"Belly, please we came to see you we… I missed you. You are my baby sis." Said Emmett. He sounded so heartbroken and sad but I won't cave like I did with Carlisle.

"So now I'm your baby sis. Where were you when I needed you, where were you when all the fuckery that happened to me was going on? If that is the way I'm going to get treated by someone that says they are my brother then I need a new family." I told him. I could see his face fall and if he could, he would be crying but what did he expect? For me to jump for joy at seeing him and just act like nothing happened? Don't think so.

"Why are you such as bitch. He is trying to apologize and you bitch him out." Rose growl.

I could hear Jasper and Peter give warning growl from their chest but I put my hands on them to calm them down. This is my fight.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up. This is my house and you are here un invited. I didn't want to see you or Em at least not yet, but then you show up unannounced like you own the place. You better watch your words carefully. I will not hesitate to throw your ass out of my house."

"Like you could human. I would stop you before you even get off the couch."

"I might not be able to stop you physically –yet- but I have someone that will stop you in a heart bit. A true sister. You want to try me?" I asked while raising my bitch brow at her.

I could feel Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett's confusion. Peter just looked smug.

"Please, who else can help you besides the ones standing next to you , protecting the little human. There is no one around for miles."

"Sister." I called. Char came strolling in with a smile on her face. She walked up to Peter and gave him a kiss and then walked up to Jasper and smacked him.

"Ow, woman what was that for?" he asked her. She looked at him with a look that said, "are you serious?" then sat on the floor in front of my feet.

I looked up at Rose and smiled. I raised an eye brow at her in challenge waited for a response. Nothing came.

"Rose please. She has a right to be angry with me and she is right. We don't know if anything happened to her while we were gone and you are not helping." Emmett told her.

"Really Emmett, what could have happened to her that she needed you – us-. She looks fine and healthy. Look at this place it's been renovated recently. She should be able to move on, find a human husband and have kids. She doesn't need to be in our world. She had her chance to be out and be normal and she keeps making the wrong decisions."

I just laughed a bitter laugh and I couldn't stop. Peter tried to calm me down by rubbing my back and Char tried to prevent me from standing up. I could feel Jasper trying to change my emotions but I gave him a heated look and pulled my shield around me. Jasper looked stunned and confused.

"Who made you in charge of my life to decide what's better for me and what I should do with it. You don't know anything about me so before you start to judge and throw out words of 'wisdom' why don't you find out first what occurred after you all left and then you can say your peace; not that I will listen to you anyway. But first let me clarify something for you. Just because you wanted a husband and kids doesn't mean that I do. Remember that you were raised in a different era and not all women today want that happy family with the white picket fence, 2.5 kids and a dog.

If you knew anything about me you would have known that I was always the parent in the house and never the kid so for me having kids is nowhere near my train of thought. I am twenty eight years old and my clock is not ticking. I am older than you even if it's only two years emotionally and physically so I know what I want with my life and whether that is finding a human husband as you say and having kids or becoming one of you is up to me and not you."

She pissed me off with her holier than thou attitude and thinking that she knew best. She looked stunned but of course she needed to always have the last word. She never wanted to be wrong or made to think about her actions.

"What about your parents? Wont they miss you?" she asked smug. She hit a nerve but I won't let her see that. She might think she is right instead of oh so wrong.

"Think carefully about that question Rosalie. Do you smell Charlie anywhere? You know this is his house." The smugness fell off her face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I don't smell him anywhere and none of this stuff is his. What does that matter. Did he move out?" she is seriously dense but I can't really fault her for not knowing since she is so into herself and never worried about others.

"Let me enlighten you _princess_. My father is dead and before you go on about my mother she is dead as well. So what else you got? Give me another reason not to do as I please." I said raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms.

She had nothing and sat down stunned at what I told her. She had nothing more to say to me and a lot think about.

"Let me ask you this Rosalie. If you had the chance to become human, to have another husband and kids. Would you leave Emmett? Think about it, I don't want to know, but I'm sure Emmett would." I told her, not to hurt her but she already had the best of the best and she was still pining for something else, making Emmett and everyone around them miserable.

She stood up and left. Emmett came up to me, hugged me, kissed my cheek and left too. And now there were five.

****How did you like the confrontation between Rose and Bella? I know you all wanted more J and B and its coming but I had to get bitchy Rose knocked down a peg or two and their discussion out of the way for the rest. I'm almost done with the next chapter so as long I don't get distracted it should post on time.** Let me know what you think….**

**What I'm reading this week:**

**Hello Beautiful by SoapyMayhem**

**Light my fire by reyes139**

**Demon Tattoo by Syrenmoon**

**Trip of a lifetime by samekraemer**

**Wisp by Cris**

**Go check out my other stories if you want.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cast Off's**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media ****franchise****. No copyright infringement is intended.**

***Thanks to my beta MichelleRae for looking over it and editing my mistakes. Go check out her awesome work.***

So I sent this to my lovely Beta later than I wanted but you can blame her for the lateness in posting. She decided that Mr. Grey (Fifty Shades) was more important than lil ol' me LOL. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for all the followers, alerts and reviews. You are super awesome See ya at the bottom.

**Chapter 11**

**~Jasper~**

I can't believe all the things that Bella told Rose. I know most of us were thinking it but we never wanted to hurt her feelings. We let her continue acting like what she does and let her think it doesn't affect us, including Emmett. We all have our beliefs, but its one thing to explain how we feel and what we believe and another, to push those beliefs onto others.

I looked around the living room. Now I understand why I wasn't able to smell Charlie anywhere. This room is all Bella; there isn't a trace of her dad anywhere. I took her hand in mine and she looked over at me.

"Darlin', what happened? How did your parents die?" I asked her. She stared at my eyes searching for something. I guess she found it. She patted Char on her shoulder to move and she stood up.

"Before I say anything you have to understand something. I am very angry with you both. I may have forgiven Carlisle but I'm still very hurt by his actions and it will take time and work to get us to a level of comfort and relationship that we both want. With you Jasper I don't know whether to be mad or just not care that you left we never really had any type of relationship. You were with Alice and I was with Edward. We never interacted with each other except at the hotel with James and that was brief. I am upset that after all that and you saying that I was worth it you up and leave like I don't matter or care anymore."

I went to interrupt her and explain but she cut me off.

"Save it Jasper. There is nothing you can say that would make this better. The fact is, that you decided to play follow the leader instead of following what you thought was right. No matter who is in charge or who the Leader of the Coven is you have your own mind and your own desires so it shouldn't have been too hard to speak up and do as you wish instead of following orders. You are not in the military any longer or in jail Jaz. You could have left at any time and do as you pleased." She said while looking into my eyes.

The thing is that she was completely right. I could have just done what I felt was the right thing instead of allowing others to decide for me.

"I'm sorry Darlin'. You are right and if there is any chance to form an us let me know. I will do anything to be with you." I said trustfully.

"You and I will speak later when we are alone. We _both_ will come up with something that we _both_ can agree with and work with." She said stressing the word both and I understood what she meant.

"Sweetheart, would you tell us now what happened?"Carlisle asked.

She sat back down and folded her legs under her. Peter handed her a full glass of wine. She took a sip and put the glass on the side table on top of a coaster next to her.

"I guess I should start at the beginning. Peter, Char, I didn't really give you the full story I just glossed over some things and only told you the most important stuff you needed to know. Not even Jenks knew the whole truth. It all started on the birthday party from hell. No matter how many times I told fuckward and malice that I didn't want a party, that I didn't care to celebrate they kept pushing. Saying that it would be fun that the last party that was celebrated was Emmett's in 1935; trying to guilt me and make me feel miserable just to make others happy. By the way, I'm not that person any longer. I won't put someone else's happiness over mine anymore." She said while looking at me. Message received. "I'm not saying that I won't compromise and come to a mutual decision but I won't give in just to please someone else."

Bella continued with the story of her birthday and everything that she saw and felt about that night.

"… I saw Jasper ready to launch himself at me but I didn't see hunger, more like he wanted to protect me but that look vanished as soon as it came and became a hungry look similar to James."

Thinking back to that night I saw what she meant, one minute I wanted to protect her and the next I had this overwhelming feeling to feed to make her mine. I wanted her blood and no one was going to stop me. I had lost all sense of me and instinct was all that was left.

Peter and Char were growling at me and looking at me with murder in their eyes. They were ready to kill me if they could.

She went on about the break up (ch.2) and the horrible things he said to her. How she didn't give up is amazing, any other person would have given up and offed themselves.

"I got into Harvard with a full scholarship. A few days after I got there I started to feel like I was being followed and watched. At first I dismissed it but after a couple of days I couldn't anymore. I was paranoid. I looked everywhere. My roommate Cassie started to get worried but I put her at ease just telling her that I was stressed out about my course load. One night walking towards my car from the library I saw a note on the windshield. I looked around but I didn't see anyone but I sensed being watched. I took the note and read it.

_You can run but you can't hide,_

_I will always find you and eat out your heart._

_Love Vicky-xo_

I dropped the note and scrambled to get into my car. As soon as I opened the door I heard a cackle behind me. I turned around but once again no one was there. I got into my car and left. For two years notes kept appearing and I was a mess. I stayed with big groups of people all the time but at night I couldn't sleep. Every little noise startled me and made me jumpy. I put a mask on. I acted fine in front of my friends and classmates and continued with school; but when I was alone I would lose it. One day I met Cassie's dad, Jason Jenks and he noticed right away that something was wrong. At first I denied that something was amiss. No need for a human to get involved but he noticed my scar and got suspicious. He told me he had an idea of what was wrong and told me I could talk to him when I was ready and before things got worse. I was really skeptical, how did a human know what could be wrong and how was he is supposed help me. That night while getting ready for bed I went to sit on my bed when I saw a piece of paper on my bed with a black rose.

_Seems you are smarter than I thought and haven't made it easy for me._

_I want you to suffer, suffer like I do. Daddy dearest here I come._

_Love, V_

After that note I decided to call Jason and see how he could help because really what else did I have to lose besides my sanity."

No one had anything to say at first. I can't believe that she went through that much pain because of us. I growled and stood up to pace.

"I told that little bitch we should have gone after her, but he said that she wasn't important, that she would not be an issue. Damn it Carlisle! I told you and you didn't listen." I shouted at him.

I needed to get some air. I needed to get out before I destroyed her living room. I know there is more but I think we all need a break.

"I'll be back Sugar. I need some air and to rearrange the forest a bit. Is it ok to tell Emmett what you told us so far?"

"Yeah sure. I need a break too." She said. I nodded and I left out the back door towards the house. Peter followed me silently, knowing that I needed time to process everything she said. There was so much we needed to talk about and I could feel his fury towards me and the situation. I made it to the house and waited for him. It's time to talk.

**~What do you think? Next chapter is done I just have to type it. Let me know in the little box.~ **

**Now I have something to address real quick:**

**I accept constructive criticism is the way we writers evolve and get better. What I dislike is when you tell me that my grammar and punctuation problem distract you from reading the story and that I should get a beta. Did you read the disclaimer saying that all mistakes were mine and I didn't have a beta or did you skipped it and went to read the story? I am not an English teacher and the last time I took a grammar class was about 10 years ago. No one is perfect. Now I have a lovely Beta and I'm sure she catches most mistakes and even after she does her work I still catch shit she misses, but they are my mistakes. If I misspelled something that is common sense and I should know how to spell it and it bothers you so much that it irks you then pm me and help me. If my story is so bad that you can't enjoy it then don't read. There are plenty of awesome, better written stories out there go read those.**

**~END RANT~**

**Love ya'll **


	12. Chapter 12

**Cast Off's**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media ****franchise****. No copyright infringement is intended.**

***Thanks to my beta MichelleRae for looking over it and editing my mistakes. ****Go check out her awesome work.***

Early because you guys are super awesome. I love all the reviews I got. Some of you ladies are violent but I love it. Here is chapter 12 with a treat POV and I hope you like where I took the story. I didn't mean to but it just happened that way.

**Chapter 12**

**~Peter 3~**

When I first met my Bell I was instantly transported back to the past. She looked exactly like my little sister Betty did when I left to join the military. The last time I saw her, Betty was about to be wed to her beau Richard Connor. I was changed before I was able to attend her wedding.

After I left Maria, Char and I decided to find out and track down what became of her and her family. Did I have nieces or nephews? I knew she would be long gone but I wanted to know if I had any family left. I went back into town and found that she did marry Richard and had two sons and one girl. Her oldest was named after me Peter Mathew Conner, then there was Calvin Henry; he was two years younger and the prankster and lastly the baby-Marie Ann-. She was the sweetest and shyest of the three. Little Marie was four years younger than Calvin.

By the time I found them they all had married and had kids of their own. Betty had died of Cancer when Marie was thirteen years old, leaving Richard in charge of all of them. Peter was twenty eight when I found them, Calvin was twenty four and Marie was twenty two and expecting her second child. She had married the boy next door Vincent Swan. Their first born was named Roger Connor Swan.

I watched over them for a while but I left short after her second babe was born Charles Dale Swan. They were happy, safe and had everything they could want or need. But for my peace of mind I managed to leave them money by making it seem like it was earned or won. I never went back to check on them.

When Jenks called me requesting my help for a very important matter my knower told me to say yes. I still didn't know why but I did anyways and now I'm glad I did.

Once I saw her I just knew that she was my niece. She looks just like Betty and Marie. I could even see some of Charlie in her. I had to help her. I should have stuck around to make sure they were all safe. I just hope that my other nieces and nephews are doing alright. Bella doesn't know she is related to me and I don't know how or when to tell her but I know I should do it soon.

I caught up to Jasper and took a good look at him. I can tell that he felt guilty for not doing more. He was very angry as well.

"Jasper you need to let all that anger out. Go demolish some trees or something." I told him.

"Why are you here Peter? I don't get how you are involved in all of this." He asked

"That is part of the rest of the story. I would tell you but it's best if she does, but there is something I can tell you; something she doesn't know yet and its mine to tell. Did you hear me Rosalie?" she huffs from somewhere in the house. I guess she was still pissed at all the truths thrown at her.

"Bella is my great, great, great niece. Her grandmother was my niece. My baby sister's daughter." I told Jasper. He looked stunned and in shock. Emmett came out of the house to where we were with the biggest pout that can rival a three year old.

"So she really is your family then. I wish she really was my little sister. I missed her so much and I missed so much of the past ten years. I just hope to be able to get into her good graces soon." Emmett said sadly.

"Emmett it will happen, I know, but you have to hear what was said to her to understand where it is she's coming from. Keep in mind that her story is not done yet. We had to take a break for Jasper to clear his mind and calm down a bit."

"Jasper go blow some steam. I'll fill Emmett in on what was said." He gave me a nod and took off into the forest behind their house.

I followed Emmett inside and sat down on the couch. Emmett sat across from me and Rosalie stayed wherever she was in the house. I told them –Emmett- everything she told us. I could feel the rage Emmett was feeling. I might not be an empath but rage was noticeable on him. He was vibrating in his seat.

"That bastard." He growled. "He made us feel unwanted by Bella and at the same time guilty for leaving. This is his entire fault. He was the one that told us that Victoria wasn't a threat. I wonder how much of what Alice told us was the truth. It just seems too coincidental that Victoria was after Bella, Edward lying and Alice saying that horrible things would have happened if she would have told us that Bella was Jasper's."

"Emmett slow down, what are you talking about?" he paused his pacing and looked at the big window facing the back yard and forest. In a monotone voice he proceeded to tell me what transpired at the Cullen home the past couple of weeks. Alice's revelation and Esme's infidelity.

_Wow those Cullen sure love dramas._

"That's something to look into. My knower hasn't really been telling me anything besides that one time I told Jasper to ask Alice if she seen anything about that night. I don't know if he did or not." I said as Jasper walked in.

"I went to ask her but her eyes glazed over and she took off before I could. Every time I tried asking her about that night she finds an excuse not to answer me or be in the same room." He said.

"So she's avoiding you. You need to find out for sure when you go back."

"I wasn't planning to go back. I sent all my stuff here before today. I'm staying until Bella sends me away. I know we have a lot to work on but I'll be here for her in any capacity she needs." He said.

"You know she doesn't live here, right? She will go back to work as soon as her vacation is over."

"Yeah I know and if she is ok with it I will move to New York. I think the only way to get to know each other and make sense of this relationship is to be near one another. I can already feel the pull becoming a bit uncomfortable. Not painful yet but getting there and I've only been gone for an hour." He said

I could tell he wanted to call her and make sure she was alright but he didn't want to seem overbearing already.

"Jasper I know what you are thinking. Just send her a text and ask her how she is feeling and just wait for her to come and ask for you." He nodded and pulled his phone out to send Bell a text.

I saw Rosalie coming down and she went to Emmett. I wonder if they talked yet or if she is putting it off, being stubborn and not wanting anyone but her to be right, like always.

"She says she's starting to feel uncomfortable and she wants us back so she can finish her story, she's ready." Jasper said.

"Please tell her that I'll be here until she's ready to talk to me but if she leaves before she is ready tell her that I'm only a call away and I'll be waiting for her." Emmett stated. We nodded and took off. I hoped she was ok and really ready to continue with the rest of the story.

~Carlisle~

Every time Bella mentioned Cassies' name, I swear I could feel my heart beat. I wanted so much to ask about her but I knew I had to wait until I could talk to Bella alone. The first time I spoke to her on the phone my body responded to her sweet voice and I've wanted to hear it again.

Now that Peter and Jasper left for a bit I could ask her.

"Sweetheart, can I ask you something before they come back?"

"Sure, what's up Carlisle?"

"Um shit! Your friend Cassie. Is she single?" I asked her getting flustered. I don't remember the last time I got flustered and I'm a vampire for Christ sake!

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile on her face.

"I don't know Carlisle. Last time I spoke to her she was seeing someone but it wasn't serious, why?"

"Since the first time I talked to her, I haven't been able to get her out of my mind. I also felt a spark of something that I've never felt with Esme. Can you tell me about her?" I pleated.

"I don't know Carlisle. Jason didn't want her to be involved with our world if possible, but if you feel something for her like I feel for Jasper I won't stop you. Let me talk to her about you first and show her a picture and if she seems interested then I'll see what I can do for you. It's the best I can do at the moment." She said.

"Oh and Carlisle, if she is your mate; I don't think you can be my daddy. There is no way Cassie will become my new mommy, no way." She said with laughter in her voice. I just laughed at her, relishing in her laughter and smile. I had missed it.

**~* What do you think of this chappie? Do you like Peter's background and his relationship with Bella? What about Alice, should she be good or evil? Leave your thoughts, until next week.*~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cast Off's**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, if it was Bella would have a bigger back bone. All belongs to only the plot is mine.**

***Thanks to my beta MichelleRae for looking over it and editing my mistakes. ****Go check out her awesome work.***

**Chapter 13**

**~Bella~**

Before they came back in and after my talk to Carlisle I stood up to use the bathroom and call Cassie. I didn't call her when I first arrived and I knew she had to be worried.

I used the bathroom in my room and searched for my phone. I put it on the nightstand next to the bed when I came in to change earlier. I scrolled down to her number and tapped it.

"Hello." She greeted sounding groggy like she just woke up. I looked at the time and it was five in the evening here. She should still be up.

"Hey honey. Did I wake you?"

"Oh Hey Bells. Yeah I haven't been feeling all that well and I've been in the bed all day." Now I started to worry. She was fine when she dropped me off at the airport early this morning.

"Cas, what's wrong? You were fine this morning when you dropped me off."

"I don't know. As soon as I got back I started feeling funny. I thought maybe I was just tired, so I came and laid down but it just keeps getting worse. I tried standing up earlier and I got light headed and couldn't get up again." _Damn I'm really worried now._

"Do you want me to call Dr. Lawrence and see if he can make a house call? I want to make sure you are alright, and driving or taking a cab to the hospital isn't such a good idea."

"No, I think I'll be ok. I'll just sleep the rest of the day and I'll be fine by tomorrow." She said, sounding sleepy.

"Ok babe. Please drink some fluids and keep me posted. I will call you again in the morning and if you don't answer I'm going to come home to take care of you. I love you."

"Love ya too. I'll be fine Bells don't worry so much. Bye." She hung up. I sat there on my bed worried about her. What can cause her so much exhaustion? I need to talk to Carlisle.

I made my way down to talk to him but everyone was back. I sighed.

I walked to the kitchen and made me a chicken salad and some water; I walked back the living room and sat down on the couch.

"You all calm now?" I asked them. Jasper raised an eyebrow at me like asking how I could be so calm. I smiled at him and took a bite of my salad.

"Jasper, I already dealt with my feelings on the subject. Do I miss my parents? Yes. Am I sad that they are gone? Of course. Do I wish I was the one to end her? Hell yeah, but I don't need to dwell on it. I saw a grief counselor that helped me cope and learn a healthy way to move on; and I had Peter, Char and Jason that helped me cope with the vampire things that the counselor couldn't help me with. I am alright." I told him with a smile.

He was looking at me, I guess assessing my emotions to see if I was lying, but I'm not. I continue eating while he was staring intently at me.

"Ok darlin'."He whispered. I nodded at him.

I looked over at Carlisle.

"Carlisle. Um I might need your help in New York if Cassie doesn't get better." I said.

He snapped his head into my direction and looked worried. I smiled sadly at him and explained the conversation I just had with her moment ago. He nodded in the right places and had a concerned look upon his face. He stood up and started to pace.

"Carlisle? What's wrong?" I asked. I was starting to get worried and he hasn't said anything yet.

"I'm not sure, yet. When are you calling her again?"

"I told her that I will call her in the morning and if she wasn't feeling any better that I would cut my trip short and go home to take care of her."

"Ok, good. Are you ok to finish your story?"

"Yep." I took my last bite and took a drink of water and got comfortable for the rest of the story.

"Where was I. Ok, so I got the note from Vicky about my parents, I started to hyperventilate but I told myself that I needed to calm down. I tried taking a deep breath but sobs racked my body, and I couldn't stand up to get my phone. It took me a while to be able to stand up; once I did I grabbed my phone and call the only person that could help me. I called Jason. He told me to come to his office the next day and he said he could help me.

The next day I went to his office and walked in. He had no receptionist at the time and I was able to walk in without giving to much information. I sat down in front of him and just stared at him. I didn't know where to start but if he was being honest about helping me I didn't have a choice."

_Flashback-Jenks Office-_

"_Hello Bella, thanks for coming. I know you have no reason to trust me but I think I can help you." Jenks said_

_I wasn't so sure he could, he was human after all, but I had no one else. I didn't know where the Cullen's where and I wasn't so sure I would be welcome anyways. I took a deep breath and looked at him._

"_Maybe if I explained how I can help you, you would be more comfortable talking to me." I nodded at him. I needed to know what he knew before I involved him in my mess._

"_I come from a generation of lawyers. My great grand dad Oliver Zachariah Jenks was a powerful man; he was the attorney for Al Capone back in the 1920's. One night while leaving his office he was approached by a vampire only at the time he didn't know what he was. All he knew was that the person that came to him was powerful and was willing to pay anything for his services. With my great grand dad being so greedy he accepted to help this mystery man. Anything for money he used to say._

_He allowed this man back into his office to conduct business. To this day I am not sure who the vampire was, his records are not anywhere to be found. I think that after my great grand dad died the records were buried with him. Anyways, this mystery man came to him and explained to Oliver that he had a lot of money all he had to do was be discreet and not tell another soul who he was, what he was and anything related to him. Oliver nodded anything to do with money he was all over it._

_What the vampire needed was someone that was capable of forging documents. Someone that was able to help him out anytime he needed a change of name and age. My great grand dad was that man._

_Throughout the years more vampires came to him and he continued to help them out. It was a steady income one that he greatly appreciated since things with the mob world weren't doing too well._

_Forty years into helping this man, Oliver started getting curious about him. He couldn't understand why he wasn't aging; he wanted to know so he asked. The vamp looked at him hard and debated for awhile._

"_Ok, I will tell you, But Oliver one word about this to anyone and I will end you. Understand?" Oliver nodded._

_That night Oliver learned of the supernatural world. He was speechless but with the fear of god in him well I guess vamp he took the relationship serious and continued to do his job._

_After Oliver's son-my dad Joshua- was out of law school and ready to start, Oliver explained to him about the special clients and what could happen if he told anybody about it. When it came to me I was told the same thing._

_I have met a lot of them, some are nice and others not so much. So see Bella I can help you. I can call some of the vampires that are nice to me and maybe they will be able to help. So what do you say?"_

_I was stunned. He really knew that he could help me. I started crying and launched myself at him._

_End Flashback_

"I cried and told him everything except your names. Even though you left I still loved you and I didn't want to get you guys into trouble. He listened to the story while comforting me like my father would. Afterwards he picked up the phone without moving me from his lap and called Peter.

They spoke for a few and made arrangements for Peter to show up the next day. To this day I don't know why he said yes to help a complete stranger but I really appreciated it. "I looked at him and Char. "Thanks Peter and Char, without you guys I wouldn't be here any longer."

Peter came over and crouched down in front of me and took my hands into his.

"Little bit, there are so many reasons why I said yes to Jenks, and I will tell you later. Just know that I'm glad that I did help and I love you. You mean the world to me and Char." With that said he kissed my cheek and my forehead. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment between us.

I pulled away and yawned. I looked over at the time and it was already nine, I stretched my arms over my head and felt a shot of lust cruising through my body. I looked over at Jasper and he had lust in his eyes. I stood up and winked at him.

"Well family it's time for me to go to bed. Peter you can tell them the rest from where I left off. Carlisle I will call you in the morning with an update from Cassie. You don't have to go home but you do need to leave. Night!"

I went over to Jasper and kissed his cheek but before I left I looked into his smoldering eyes. _Gosh they were so beautiful._

"Jasper, come over tomorrow with Peter so we can talk and figure out _US_, I don't think he will stay here so he can catch up with you. Good night."

"Night darlin'." He drawled.

**Let me know what you think? Does anyone have an idea who the mystery vamp is? Umm I know. **

**See you in a couple of days, I'm writing the next one here soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cast Off's**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, if it was Jasper would have a bigger character and Alice wouldn't be so damn annoying. All belongs to S. Meyer only the plot is mine.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the alerts you guys a super awesome.**

***Thanks to my beta MichelleRae for looking over it and editing my mistakes. Go check out her awesome work.***

**Sorry for the lateness. I know I said only a few days but I'm in the middle of going through my house: what to keep, what to donate, what to throw away and what to put in storage. I'm moving out of state in 8 months so I'm busy.**

**Chapter 14**

**~Bella~**

I felt the heat on my skin from the sun rays coming through my blinds. I stretched on my bed and sighed. What a night last night. I feel so much better now that I had told them my story. I feel like a weight lifted off my shoulders.

I wanted to stay in bed but I needed to check on Cassie, depending on what she tells me is when I'll decide whether I will stay here a few more days or go home early.

I got out of bed and did my morning routine deciding to put off yoga until after I call her. I checked the time to make sure I would get a hold of her and picked up my phone.

_*ring*_

"Hello?" _Gosh she sounded worse._

"Sweetie, how are you feeling this morning?" I asked concerned.

"Ugh B. I feel like a mack truck ran over me. I finally stopped throwing up sometime this morning. I can't keep anything down. I tried calling the doctor but he didn't answer." She said. I'm definitely worried now. If she can't hold down any liquids she has to be dehydrated.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry. I m pretty much done here, I'll be on my first plane out ok. I'm bringing my doctor friend with me so don't worry. Try to drink some ginger ale and maybe some crackers, ok hun?"

"Yeah ok. Love ya B."

"Love ya to Cass, see you later tonight." I hung up and threw myself on my bed. I hope it's nothing to bad but I hate seeing her sick. With a sigh I picked my phone back up to call Carlisle.

_*ring*_

"Morning Isabella." Carlisle answered.

"Morning. She feels worse Carlisle. She hasn't been able to keep anything down since we spoke last night. I'm going to purchase the first ticket out of here in a few. So get ready you are coming with me." I told him.

"Sure, I'll start to get ready but don't worry about the plane we have our jet ready at a moment's notice. I'll call right now and we will pick you up once it's ready to go."

"Thanks Carlisle. Can you please let Jasper know the situation and that it's up to him if he comes with us or not."

"Sure, bye Isabella." Then he hung up.

I texted Peter and told him even though I'm sure he knew and started getting ready.

-0-

I had my bags packed and by the door. I made sure that everything was locked up and waited for them to come pick me up.

I was in the kitchen when Peter came inside with Char trailing behind him.

"Morning Pete, how was your story telling night?"

"It was fine sweets but before you leave there is something I want to tell you. I hope you don't get mad that I withheld this information but I just didn't know the right time to tell you and now it seems like it is."

I turn to him and waited to see what he needed to say. It sounded important so he had my undivided attention.

"What is it Peter?"

"Well, I know that you always wonder why we decided to help you out without really asking for anything. The reason for that is that you are my niece, well more like great, great, great niece." He said.

I stood there in front of him not knowing what to say. I can't really be mad, that is not something you just spring on someone when you meet them but I wondered why he was telling me now instead of a year ago.

"Umm wow Peter. I don't know what to say. All this time I thought that I didn't have any family left and it turns out that I do. I want to be mad but I'm not. I just want to know why it took you so long to say something; I mean I would have welcomed you with open arms."

"I really don't have a reason except that maybe I was afraid of being rejected. Besides Char and Jasper you are my only family. You are not the only one but I think you are the only one that knows about us."

I walked towards him and hugged him. He was my uncle and I'm glad to have him, I didn't have anyone else, Uncle Roger died in a car accident when I was fifteen and his wife didn't like me. I never met my cousins so Peter was it.

I pulled back and smiled at him.

"So Uncle Pete are you coming with us to New York or are you going home with Aunt Char?" I said with a smile.

Both of them looked so happy and glassy eyed. If they could have cried I think they would have.

"Oh honey, I'm so glad you are not mad. I love you sweets and I'm so happy to have a niece. Can I spoil you?" Char said while hugging me.

I laughed at her. She is so funny.

"We are going home for a bit sweets but don't worry we will come visit soon. Now that I know that you accept me, us; you won't get rid of me."

"How many more family members do we have out there Uncle Pete?"

"I really don't know. It's weird. I can feel that they are out there but I'm not sure how many or who they are. Can you tell me anything about your uncle Roger?"

"Well he died when I was fifteen in a car accident but before that we didn't have any interaction. Apparently dad didn't like his wife and she didn't like us. Dad always said that she was after his money but Uncle Roger wouldn't believe him. You know the saying love is blind. After he died she told us that she wanted nothing to do with us and took off with my cousins and the money she received."

"Wow what a piece of work!" Char responded.

"Yeah, do you know your cousins names? Or where they live?" Peter asked.

"They were twins and two years older than me. I think if I remember correctly the girl was named Sophia Ann Swan and the boy was named Calvin Peter Swan other than that I don't know anything else about them. They didn't try to stay in contact and I wasn't about to go out of my way to find them." I said with a shrug.

"What about their mom?"

"All I know is that my dad and Uncle Roger called her Ash I'm guessing is short for Ashley." I told them.

"Are you going to look them up?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I might just to make sure that they are alright but they won't know me." I nodded.

We continued chatting some more while I cleaned the kitchen one last time. Peter went to check everything was locked down and Char went to check the perimeter.

-0-

A knock on the door startled me and I went to get it, it was probably Carlisle or Jasper here to pick me up.

"Hey darlin', how are you?" he said while kissing my cheek. I could feel the blush creeping on my face but I liked it.

"Hey Jas, I'm alright just worried about Cas." He nodded.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah let me my bags." I reached behind the door to get them but Peter beat me to it.

We all walked outside and I locked the door. Peter was putting my bags into the car and Char was saying good bye to Carlisle and Jasper.

I went towards the car and I saw Peter and Jasper talking in hush tones.

"Uncle Peter quit giving Jas a hard time. We will talk and I promise you can kick his ass if he steps out of line."

"Ok sweets. I'll back off for now but call me once you land." He said while giving me a hug and kissing my forehead. Char gave me a hug and we parted ways. They were driving back to Texas and we were driving to the airport.

**Hope you like it. I know its short but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging too long. I'll promise to have another one this weekend. So… I have one or two plot bunnies running around in my head, my question is who would you love to see Bella with? (I won't write Jake/Bella I can't stand him)**

**Let me know, the one mentioned the most will be the next hunk.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Cast Off's**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, if it was Jasper would be the main vamp and Edward would be gay and Jacob's imprint. All belongs to S. Meyer only the plot is mine.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the alerts you guys a super awesome.**

***Thanks to my beta MichelleRae for looking over it and editing my mistakes. ****Go check out her awesome work.***

**Sorry it's late my internet was playing hide and seek with the computer and I didn't have a good connection 'til last night. I'm going to stop promising chapters on a specific date b/c I seem to fail you guys.**

**Chapter 15**

**~Bella~**

Arriving in New York felt like a weight lifting off my shoulders. I missed my home but the tension on the plane could be cut with a sharp knife. Jasper wanted to talk about us but I was too worried about Cassie to acknowledge him. I know that is no way to start a relationship, but at the moment she is more important and with Carlisle growing restless by the minute the flight was super uncomfortable. At some point Jasper must have let loose his power because all of us like we were on edge. It was a vicious cycle.

We departed the plane and walked out of the terminal and hailed a cab. Cassie and I lived in the same building just in different floors so it should be only one trip.

As soon as we arrived we unloaded the car and made our way to the elevators.

"Jasper, here's my keys. I am on the twenty fifth floor, make yourself at home. I'll be back as soon as Carlisle is done checking on Cassie." I leaned over and kissed his cheek as the elevator opened on the seventeenth floor.

"Come on Carlisle, this way." He followed me to her door. I grabbed my key for her place and unlocked it. We walked inside and I made my way to her room with Carlisle following me.

"Cas, babe." I called as I entered her room. She was laying on her bed wrapped around blankets with the fan on high at the end of her bed. She must have had some hot flashes. _God, I hope she is alright._

"Cassie, I'm home sweets." I tried waking her. She opened her eyes which were blood shot and gave me a small smile.

"Hey B." she croaked. I smiled weakly at her.

"How are you feeling hun? I brought you a handsome doctor to take care of you and check you out." She laughed and coughed at the same time, wincing a little.

"Sore, B. and my head fucking hurts. I feel like I was run over by a truck. Is he single? Only you would bring me a hottie in this state. You need to warn a girl next time." I laughed at her sassiness. I'm glad she still had her sense of humor which means that she is feeling a lot better, but I know she still has some more resting to do.

"Yes girl he is single. Do you want me to go get him so you guys can start playing doctor and patient? He might be into that, you never know." I wiggle my eyebrows at her. She tried to laugh but coughs instead.

After her coughing fit she nods her head and I went to get Carlisle just to keep up with the charades. I know he is standing outside the door and listening to our conversation.

"Come on in Dr. Hottie, your patient is waiting for you." He just chuckles and shakes his head at my antics, but I could hear Cassie laughing on her bed and trying not to cough. Maybe I should just stop until she gets better.

He walked to her bed and kneeled down so he could speak to her face.

"Hello Ms. Cassandra. I'm Carlisle Cullen. How are you feeling?"

**~Carlisle~**

If I could have blushed I would have. I can't believe that Bella called me hot. Just a few days ago I saw her as my daughter but now I was starting to see her as a true friend.

I walked into the room and went over to the bed and introduced myself. After asking her how she was feeling I waited for her answer but she seemed to be stuck on how to respond. Her eyes were big and her heart was beating rapidly.

She looked, stunned, or shocked I'm not sure, but I do know that the tugging feeling on my heart has decreased until only a small ache is all I feel. I believe that Ms. Cassie is my mate and I couldn't be happier. I looked over at Bella and gave her a smile and I nodded. She understood my meaning, gave me a mega watt smile and left the room.

"Wow" Cassie whispered. "When she said that he was a hottie, she wasn't kidding. I wonder if I can keep him." She said under her breath. If she only knew that I was hers already.

I wanted to chuckle at what she said but since I know I wasn't supposed to hear I just smiled and waited for her answer.

"Oh, sorry. I'm sore, my body aches and my head freaking hurts, and it's hard to think. I had pain in my chest for the past few weeks that no one knows about because I didn't want Bella to know. She is all I got left and she worries too much."

"How is the pain now on a scale from one to five with five being the worst pain you can imagine?" I asked her.

She closed he eyes for a moment and sighed.

"Umm the pain I hardly notice it now, it's like a dull tug. It's there but it doesn't bother me and easily ignore so I would say a one. My head it is at four and the soreness of my body it's a three." I nodded at her and reached into my bag to get my stethoscope and blood pressure cuff.

I took her vitals and everything checked out fine. Her heart rate was a bit elevated but not out of the normal range. I checked her eyes since I noticed they were bloodshot but they responded to light just fine.

"Ok Ms. Cassandra, you have all the symptoms of the flu except for the heart tugging. I can explain that later once you feel better. It's nothing bad to worry about. I'm going to give Bella a prescription for the meds I need you to take. If you follow doctor's orders you should be back on your feet in no time. I'll be staying with Bella for a few days if you need me. Do you have any questions or concerns?"

"No, I'm good but please call me Cassie. Cassandra feels like I'm in trouble or if I'm at work."

"Alright Ms. Cassie, I will check on you later. Just rest and drink plenty of fluids and take your meds." She nodded and closed her eyes.

I walked out of the room into the living room to talk to Bella. She was sitting on the couch with her head resting on the back of it.

"Bella."

"Oh Carlisle, how is she? Is nothing bad, is it? Please tell me she will be ok." She rambled.

"Shhh, calm down sweetheart, she will be fine just a bad case of the influenza virus. She will be good in no time. Here is her prescription. She'll need to take her meds twice a day with a meal and drink plenty of water for a week." I told her.

She listened and nodded.

"Have you guys taken the flu shot this year yet.?"

"I know I didn't but I'm not sure if she did. Maybe you should ask her later." She said.

"Bella" I chastised. "You have to take care of yourself. Come here and I'll give you one. I always carry one or two injections with me." I told her.

She walked up to me but before lifting her arm out of her sleeve she gave me a hug.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Any time sweetheart. I'm here for you and her." I told her. "There is one thing though. She has been feeling the mate pull and pain since we talked on the phone but didn't want to tell anyone or you because she didn't want to worry you. You two are so alike it's scary. So stubborn." She just giggled at me and gave me her arm so I could give her, her vaccine.

Once we were finished she took the prescription and got ready to leave.

"I'm so happy for you _'friend'. _You better treat her like gold and if you hurt her I will find a way to torch your sparkly ass. Now I'll go get her meds and you stay here until I come back. Then we will figure something out so she doesn't have unnecessary pain. How does your chest feel?" she is so caring.

"I feel better and I'm not looking forward to being apart from her but I will endure it. I don't want to scare her off before we even start."

"Don't worry Carlisle we will figure it out. There are plenty of vacant apartments on this floor." She winked at me, grabbed her wallet and left.

I looked around for a bit and then sat down on her couch, feeling tired.

The last few days have been taxing. From finding out about Victoria and what she had done to Bella and to her parents; to finding my mate, it's a bit emotional. Now Bella, the one person in the world that I viewed as my true daughter will be my best friend and I'm happy to have her in my life. In my heart she will always be my daughter.

Now, to figure out how to bring Cassie into our strange world without freaking her out is the true task. I hope she is like Bella and doesn't freak and accepts me; us for who we are.

**~Hope you ladies like this chapter. How should Cassie react? Should she freak or be like Bella? Now I know I didn't tell you guys how Bella's parents die or how Peter ended Victoria. Do you want that to come up in future chapters do leave it up to your imaginations? Please let me know what you think of the chapter, until next time ~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cast Off's**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, if it was James would be a good vamp and Alice would have been Victoria's bitch. All belongs to S. Meyer only the plot is mine.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the alerts you guys a super awesome.**

***No Beta for this one since its Late. I hope she won't be mad at me.***

**Chapter 16**

**~Jasper~**

I can't believe that she just ordered me around like I was her puppy after not speaking to me for four hours. I understand that she is worried about her friend but that is no excuse for the way she was treating me. I might be her mate and I will love her unconditionally but I won't be her lap dog. We have some serous talking to do.

I walked into her apartment and set her things by the door. I am not going to be snooping around her apartment without her permission as much as I want to.

I did walk around her living room and stood by the big window that faces the Statue of Liberty. It was a beautiful view but I couldn't enjoy it to my mood.

I don't know how long I stood there lost in thought when I finally heard the elevator stop on this floor. I could tell it was Bella by the way she walks.

She finally walks into the apartment and I feel her joy, happiness, glee and relief coming from her. I wait for her to acknowledge me; she doesn't deserve my immediate attention at this time.

It doesn't take long for her to notice that I'm not coming to her. She walks forward and stands against the wall between the living room and kitchen.

"Jasper, are you alright?" she asks.

I don't know how to answer her without it coming out harsh so I use my emotions to let her know that I am upset with her but that I'm also understanding. I hope she is able to understand them.

She sighs. "Jasper, I am sorry for the way I've acted since I heard my sister was ill. I know is no excuse for the way I treated you and I hope you can forgive me for my stubbornness and coldness towards you."

I feel her honestly and her remorse at having treated me like she did. But I will make her work for it for just a bit.

I don't respond to her and I just shrugged my shoulders at her. I know it's childish but I'm not about to enter a relationship with no communication and with her acting like she can treat me like she did.

"Jasper please, I'm sorry. I promise not to do it again. I mean I will fuck up every now and then but I won't do it on purpose and I will try not to close myself off from you. I know that there is a lot we need to talk about and we will but so you know I'm still stubborn as a mule and I don't really speak about how I'm feeling right away. I will try to do better but please can you look at me and forgive me."

I turned around and I see and feel her sadness.

"Fine sweets but next time you better talk to me about what is worrying you. This is a two way relationship and I won't put up with being treated like a puppy or like shit. You are my mate as I am yours and we need to work together or this won't work. I am not asking you to change yourself for me just like I won't change for you but to compromise like every other couple. Now that is out of the way, how is your friend?"

She sighed in relief and walked toward me but instead of standing next to me she sat on the couch. She patted the sit next to her and I sat down. She moved and put her back against the arm of the couch and put her feet on my lap.

I raised an eyebrow at her and she giggled. After getting comfortable she told me what happen downstairs while I massaged her feet.

_Gosh her toes are so cute. Fuck! I just lost my man card_.

"Cassie is doing ok, she just have the flu. Carlisle gave me a shot then sent me to get her meds. That is why I took so long. Sorry for not telling you. Something happened and I was too excited."

"What happened?" I asked her. I could feel how happy and giddy she was getting.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you, is not mine to tell but Carlisle." She said.

"Alright, so let's talk about us. How are we going about this?" I asked while I pushed hard on the heel of her foot.

"Ok, oohh that feels good. Um... yeah ok us." She stuttered flustered. "Well I want us to date and get to know each other. While I'm very attracted to you and I would love nothing more than jump you and fuck you I think we need to get to know each other better."

Holy shit she just said that she wanted to fuck me. I could feel myself getting hard at the thought of her riding me, grinding that sweet pussy of hers on my cock.

"Jasper." She moaned. That snapped me out of my little fantasy. I looked over to her and she had her head thrown back in ecstasy and her nipples where hard.

Shit I must have let go of my emotions while thinking of her riding me. I pull back on them slowly as not to give her whiplash and I sent serenity in the room.

"Sorry sweets, I got lost in thought for a moment." I said a bit embarrassed.

She just smirked at me and winked.

"Did I say something you liked cowboy?" oh that minx. Two can play this game. I flashed her my killer smile and leaned closer to her face.

"Now darling, you just said that you wanted to get to know me better so don't start something you can't finish. I am more than willing to do anything you want but keep in mind you said slow." I let me scent flow to her and her eyes rolled into her head and moaned.

"Not fair Jasper." She pouted.

"Your rules darlin' but I agree. It's been too long and I want to get to know you while we date. We will do this at a normal rate but only doing what works for us, meaning that if tomorrow you realize you love me then you can tell me and don't stick to some notion that it is too early. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yeah I do. We will go with the flow, date and be together. Now, I know that you are not fuckward but we need to get this out of the way so there is no confusion. You know I work and that is something I won't give up. I am very independent and I won't give that up. Gifts. I am better at accepting them but please nothing crazy and I still dislike surprises. All I ask is that you take into consideration the things I like and don't act like you know better than me. Now your turn."

"I agree with everything you said. I won't turn into a lost puppy and asked you about your wear bouts all the time, but please for my piece of mind just let me know where you are so I can get to you in case of an emergency. I love that you make your way and love what you are doing and I won't stop you. I will shower you with gifts but I know from before that you don't like flashy so they will be keep classy and simple. And I will always consider your feeling before doing something you might or might not like."

I told her as I put her foot down and took her hand. She threaded her fingers with mine and smile.

"This feels nice Jasper. I like the feeling of your skin against mine. Are there any question you want to ask me?"

"Just one for now Darlin'. Now I want you to think about it and I'm not asking for a definite answer, but have you thought about being turned?" I was a little afraid of her answer. Just because we are mates doesn't mean that she has to change. I will be forever be with her.

"To be honest before you guys came along I didn't think about it but you know I work for the vampire 'nation.'" She giggles. "But you should know that I've been approached by a vampire that said that he will protect me while human if I decided not to change and pass the business on to family. But now that you are back in my life and my mate I have thought about it. I haven't come up with an answer yet but I will let you know as soon as I know." She said. But what got me thinking was about the vampire she was talking about.

"Who was the vamp Bella?" I asked trying not to growl at her. Is not her fault but my instinct as her mate is coming out.

"He said his name was Garrett O' Malley, but he didn't say anything else about who he was. He comes and checks up on me once a year to make sure I haven't told anyone and to make sure I not in trouble with any other vamps."

"Alright. Has he shown up yet?"

"No, I haven't seen him. He never comes around the same time so I can't pin point when he will show up. Why?"

"I just want to make sure you are ok. My instincts are telling me to protect you but I know they are irrational right now. I just need to meet him to make sure he is no danger to you and I'll be alright. Please darlin' let me know when he comes."

"I will Jaz. Now I'm hungry and I have to go into work in the morning. Are you staying with me or go into a hotel?"

"That is up to you, Darlin'. What do you want to do, what do you feel comfortable doing?" I won't push her but I would love to stay here with her.

"I have a spare room where you can stay. After you talk to Carlisle about his news then you can decide if you want to stay here with me or live with him. I will be ok either way." I nodded at her in understanding.

I wonder what Carlisle news could be that would help me decide my living arraignments.

"Ok Darlin', I'm going to put my stuff in your spare room. Will I see you before you go to bed?"

"Yeah but just for a bit." She said as she was walking towards the kitchen to get her dinner.

I went into the spare room and got comfortable for a bit. I think things between us will move fast but not rushed. I can't wait to get to know her better and fall in love with this Isabella Swan.

**~Sorry it was late. I have no excuses. I hope you like the chapter and please let me know what you think.~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cast Off's**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All belongs to S. Meyer only the plot is mine.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the new alerts you guys a super awesome.**

****Thanks to my beta MichelleRae for looking over it and editing my mistakes. ****Go check out her awesome work.***

**Chapter 17**

**~Bella~**

_Ugh, whoever invented the alarm clock should be shot. That damn infernal noise is so aggravating._

I rolled over and stopped the insufferable noise. Since I came back early from my vacation I decided to go in and do some work. The Swan case needed my attention and I need to set a mediation meeting before taking it to court.

I have always wondered if Calvin Swan was my cousin. I never met him when we were little but how many Calvin P. Swans are there in the world. I need to also set a meeting with him. So far we have only spoken over the phone but if we are to work together then we need to meet face to face.

I looked over at the time and it was six forty five and I needed to get up. I didn't have to be at the office until nine but I wanted to get my workout in today. I skipped the last few days and I'm starting to feel it.

After getting ready I went into the kitchen to get some coffee and water before going downstairs to the gym.

"Morning babe." I called out to Jasper as I passed his room. He was laying on his bed reading some sort of book.

I was setting the coffee maker when I felt arms wrapping themselves around my waist. I leaned back against him while I was working.

"Morning sunshine. You are up early."

"Yeah, I wanted to go work out before going in. Do you have any plans today?"

"Nah, maybe I can come with you and check out where you work and keep you company." He said while placing little kisses on my neck.

"Sure babe. Meet me here at eight and we can leave." I told him.

I turned around and lightly kissed his lips. They were pink and pouty and so irresistible. I just couldn't resist.

-0-

"Morning Susie, this is Jasper and he will be with me this morning. Cassie is very sick and she will stay home until she feels better. Talk to Kathy and prioritize with her about what needs to be taken care of ASAP and what can be put on hold until she comes back. Let me know when you are done so I can get those files from you. Also make sure you do as always and only transfer the call with the most importance as well as the special clientele, everything else can be made into an appointment."

"Yes Ms. Swan." She replied and went to do her task. I unlocked my door and turned on the lights.

"This is my office Jas, what do you think?"

"It's very you darlin'. So what do you have to work on today?

I explained what I had to so, he nodded and sat down with a book to keep me company while I worked.

_Buzz Buzz_

"Yes Susie?"

"Sorry to disturb you Ms. Swan but I have a Mr. O'Malley for you on line one. He said it was important."

"That's alright. Thanks Susie."

"How can I help you Mr. O'Malley."

"Isabella my love, how many times have I asked you to call me Garrett?" Jasper raised his eyebrow at me. Part jealousy and part amusement.

"Garrett how many times I have told you not to call me love. Just because you want me doesn't mean that I want you." I told him with a laugh.

"I will wear you down one day, you'll see. Now the reason that I called. I am coming to town tonight and I would like to meet. I have a proposition for you." He stated.

"What could you possibly want from me besides to make sure I am keeping with our arrangement and doing my job without exposure?"

"I will beg if I have to Isabella. I want to speak with you in person I don't want to do it over the phone since this is not a secured line." Jasper was shaking his head no. I could tell that he did not want me to meet Garrett alone. I knew Garrett was harmless but Jasper didn't.

"When?"

"Tomorrow at noon, your office."

"Ok Garrett tomorrow it is, and this better be good I have things to do." I put the phone down and looked over at Jasper.

"Baby, I don't want to tell you what to do but I don't want you to meet him alone. You might know him but I don't and _The Major_ is shaking his hackles trying to get out."

"I know babe and I wasn't going to meet him alone. I was going to ask you to be there. I have an idea of what he wants and its better for you to be there, I was also going to call uncle Pete and see if he could be here for that meeting as well." He nodded in agreement.

"Ok, well let me finish these few cases and we can go out to lunch."

I worked on my cases; scheduled the Swan case mediation for the end of the week as well as a meeting with Calvin right before it.

I should Google him and see if he is my cousin or not. I need to know about my client as much as possible anyway and what a better way to start than the internet.

"Let's go Jas. I'm starving and we still have to call Pete. I think we should tell Carlisle too."

I packed up my things and locked the files away. We walked out and I locked the door. You can never be too careful and as much as I trust Susie some things are better being put under lock and key.

"I'm off to lunch Susie. I don't know if I'll be back or not but if something comes up just forward the call to my cell. Also, I have an important meeting tomorrow at noon. Please set conference room B ready with the usual." She nodded but raised her eyebrow at me.

I sighed "Susie, I know you want to know but I really can't tell you. Is a need to know basis and I'm sorry but you don't need to know Susie, trust me ok?"

She sighed but nodded and left to do what I told her.

"Make sure you lock the room when you are done please." I said before she turned the corner to the conferences rooms.

-0-

"So what's the usual sweetheart?" Jasper asked while in the elevator.

"You'll see tomorrow, but there are not many vampires that know about it. Garrett introduced it to me and with the help of the Volturi and Garrett I'm able to keep plenty in stock?"

"Isabella?! What do you mean the Volturi? And what is _**it**_?"

Shit. Now he is mad. I didn't mean to not tell him and the others about knowing the Volturi but it just really slipped my mind. But what do they expect? Look at what I do for a living. I'm sure that I'm not the only forger working for vamps but I know I'm one of the best, so why wouldn't the Volturi know about me?

***I know its short but I'm almost done with chapter 18. As soon as my lovely beta reads over it I will post.***

**Let me know what you think of the chapter and of Garrett.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Cast Off's**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All belongs to S. Meyer only the plot is mine.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the new alerts you guys a super awesome.**

****Thanks to my beta MichelleRae for looking over it and editing my mistakes. ****Go check out her awesome work.***

**Before reading this if you haven't go back a chapter and read ch 17.**

**Chapter 18**

**~Jasper~**

Damn this infuriating woman. How many more things is she keeping from me? I want to strangle her sometimes.

"Let's go back to the apartment, and then you will tell me everything, understood?" She nodded but I could feel her underlining anger towards me and a little bit of sadness.

I pulled out my phone and texted Peter the new development, including the meeting tomorrow with Garrett. He replied saying that he will be here tomorrow but not to let Bella know. I took another look at Bella and now her emotions were more anger and less sadness. I wonder what is going through her mind.

We made it back to her apartment and she went straight to the kitchen without saying a word to me. After she finished her lunch I felt her resolve and right before she opened her mouth to speak her emotions shut off.

"Before you start Jasper I want you to have a seat and listen for a second then we can talk like adults and I will explain everything to you. All you had to do was ask by the way." I nodded to her.

"First of all I'm not your daughter, you are not my father so don't speak to me like one. Second I'm human don't you forget it and things tend to slip my mind. There are so many things that are far more important at the moment that I cannot honestly remember everything that has happened in the past ten years, so bear with me and ask me if you have questions. I understand you being upset about the new information you just learned but I don't appreciate the tone of voice you took with me. Next time you speak to me like a child you will see yourself staying somewhere else. Do you understand me?"

Damn she is hot, and certainly put me in my place. I see where she is coming from but at the same time I'm a possessive bastard and the male in the relationship. We might be equals but my monster _The Major_ comes out when it senses danger towards my mate and her knowing the Volturi raises red flags and warning bells.

I stood up and walked towards her. I grabbed her arms gently and pulled her to me.

"I'm sorry baby. I just worry about you and the Volturi are very dangerous vampires. How do they know about you? Do they know you are human? I need to know these things and I just felt like you were hiding things from me. Do you forgive me?" I pouted.

I wrapped my arms tighter around her, leaned down and kissed her pouty lips. I could feel her melting into me. I kissed her harder and swiped my tongue across her lips. She gasps in surprise and I took that chance and slipped my tongue in her mouth.

She tasted sweet of honey, sugar and strawberries. I deepened the kiss and she moaned. I knew she needed air so I peppered her with kisses all the way down her long and beautiful neck.

"Jasper." She moaned. It looks like I found one of her sweet spots. I will save that info for later.

"So do you forgive me?" I asked her again. She looked flushed and her eyes were pitched black. She was aroused and I could smell her.

"Huh?… Oh… yea just don't do it again." I laughed at her flustered self.

"Ok baby come on and explain to me about the Volturi and what was that Garrett introduced to you."

We went into the living room and sat side by side with her resting her head on my shoulder

**~Bella~**

"After Jason died, Cassie and I closed the firm for about a month. We mourned for three weeks and then went and got the reading of the will done. In the will he left the practice to Cassie and me. He left her everything cars, houses and all his money went to her. To me he left half of the practice and very strong instructions to the special client's files. With the instructions was a personal letter addressed to me and to read in private. To this day Cassie doesn't know about the letter and I would hate to think of what she will think once she finds out.

In the letter he explained to me what the special client files were and the reason he left them to me and not Cassie. He didn't want her to have any knowledge of vampires knowing that she would have a better life as a human not knowing the dangers of the world. He also put the name and number of a vampire I was supposed to contact once I was ready to open for business again. The vampire was Garrett O'Malley.

Once we were ready to open back up I called him a few days before. I introduced myself and we scheduled a time to meet. He came to the office and introduced himself. He said he was the one to make sure that the humans in charge of vampires information was trust worthy. He is very nice and has always offered me protection against other vampires. He also said that he would change me if I so desired. I know for a fact that he wants me as a mate and that is why he has been a little more pushy than normal about changing me." Jasper growled at that. I patted his leg and moved into a more comfortable position.

"One day he comes into the office unannounced and sits across from my desk. I raised an eyebrow at him and wait for him to explain why he just walks in like he owns the place."

~Flashback~

_I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms._

"_How can I help you today Garrett? I didn't know we had an appointment." I said condescendingly while raising an eyebrow at him._

"_Well Isabella I didn't think I needed one, I guess I just assumed I was welcomed here." He said with a pout._

"_Yes, you are welcome here but only by appointment. I don't just sit here and look pretty I actually have work to do, so why are you here?"_

"_Well do you know who the Volturi are?" Oh shit what now._

"_I've heard of them, what about them?" I asked._

"_Well they are in need of a new forger, the last one they had decided that taking some of the top for himself was worth the risk. I know the Volturi pay well but he was getting greedy and got caught" he said._

"_Why me? I mean I'm here in the US and I'm not planning on taking a plane to go there. Why not find another forger in Italy?"_

"_Because you are the best and I'm here as well. I told them that I could keep an eye on you and that you are trust worthy."_

"_Aww Garrett how sweet of you. What happens then, how does this work. I usually work over the phone and email with my special clients and the Volturi are a big group of vampires."_

"_Well Aro, Marcus and Caius want to come here to meet you and find out for themselves if my word is true." He said._

"_Do they know I'm human. I'm not going to be changed because of their stupid law Garrett, I've kept the secret for five years and I'm not about to reveal it now." I told him. I was really upset that he put me in this situation. I don't want to be a vampire, it's been a long time since I thought about that._

"_Yes they know but I'm your self-appointed guard and as long as you don't say anything you will stay human. But what did you mean about already keeping the secret for five years. What do you know?"_

"_Don't worry about it. I haven't said anything and I'm not going to now. Was there anything else you needed? I do have work to do and now I have to make time available for the Kings so they can come and be comfortable."_

"_Yes, as you are aware they have red eyes like yours truly and I have a way for you to keep blood in stock to serve during your meeting. It would make the meeting less awkward and smooth." He said. Now I'm very intrigued to how he will manage to do that._

"_So what is it? And how and where do I keep them." I asked._

"_They are bags of blood but they are put in a container that keeps them fresh for months. These containers can be kept refrigerated and once they need to be used all that needs to be done is to crush the container and the blood will be warmed." I looked at him like he had two heads._

"_Huh… what… Garrett how is that even possible and how many vamps know about it?"_

"_Not to many know and don't worry about how it's possible its complicated and it took a long time for it to be constructed. I will get a shipment here the week before the Kings show up and we can set a fridge in one of the conference rooms and use that room just for vampire meetings."_

"_Ok that sounds good, is there any way to make some of those containers with animal blood. That would come in handy for the vegetarian covens that I have as clients.."_

"_Sure no problem."_

"_Ok, well let me know when they are able to come here so I can set it up. Now I need you to leave so I can work."_

_~End of Flashback~_

"Wow Darlin' that's some story. Ok well I guess we will see what he wants tomorrow. Do you need to go back to work or can you work from home?"

"No I can stay home. I think we should call Carlisle and let him know what is going on and you can tell him about Garrett and the Volturi. Ask him about his news too. You will be happy for him. I'll be back I'm going to change into something more comfortable."

I gave him a quick kiss and went to my room.

**Hope you like this one. Next chapter will be next week. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**3 Sassy**


	19. Chapter 19

**Cast Off's**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All belongs to S. Meyer only the plot is mine.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the new alerts you guys a super awesome.**

****Thanks to my beta MichelleRae for looking over it and editing my mistakes. ****Go check out her awesome work.***

**Oh FYI my vamps have fangs. Not long crazy ones but pointed ones that do the job. *grins***

**Chapter 19**

**~Jasper~**

As soon as she went into her room I rang Carlisle. We haven't spoken since the airplane on the way here.

"Hey Jasper, how are things going?" Carlisle asked.

"Alright I guess. There are so many things that happen in the last twenty four hours that has my head spinning. Our girl likes to keep things close to her chest and doesn't feel incline to share." I huffed.

"What are you talking about? Is she alright?"

"Yeah she is fine, it just that I learned a few things in the last couple of hours that has _The Major_ rattling his cage itching to come out." I told him and I went and explain everything that I've learn and the meeting with Garrett at noon tomorrow.

"We were thinking that it might be a good idea to have you there. She thinks that the reason he is coming over is to ask her to be his mate and I'm going to need support so I don't kill him." I said.

"Yeah that is fine. Ms. Jenks is a lot better and I can leave her alone for a few hours. Are you staying with Bella, or are you finding a new place?" he asked.

"So far in staying here until she wishes me away. How about you? Bella said you had some news but she didn't share. What's going on?"

"Um… Only Bella knows and I want to keep it between us for a while but Cassie is my mate." Oh, I was not expecting that.

"Congrats Carlisle. When will you tell her?"

"I don't know yet. I think Bella should either be here when I tell her or tell her, herself about the supernatural. After what you told me of Jenks I think she will be hurt that Bella didn't trust her with her secrets or ours no matter what her dad might have wanted."

"Let me know what you decide and I'll be there to help the emotional climate if needed."

"Thanks Jasper. I'll see you tomorrow. What about Peter?"

"He said yes but she doesn't know."

"Got it." Then he hung up.

As soon as I put my phone down I saw Bella coming down the stairs wearing a pair of grey yoga pants and a white tank top and no shoes. She looked beautiful and I couldn't wait to taste her succulent lips once again.

I walked towards her and pulled her to me.

"Umm Bella, you look enough to eat." I said while dragging my nose down her neck and stopping at her pulse point. I felt my fangs come down a little and I scraped them down her neck and licked the way back up.

I heard her gasp and moan at the sensation and I felt her lust spike. Oh my naughty little mate likes it a little rough. I wonder how rough she does like it.

"Do you like what I'm doing little girl?" I asked as I continue to lick and kiss her neck. I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her head up by her hair.

Her eyes where full of lust, happiness and a hint of something else.

"Answer me my sweet, do you like it when I nip, lick, and kiss your neck?"

"Ugh... yes Jasper." She said in a breathless voice. She pushed her chest against me and raised her hand to my hair and pulled me down to her lips.

"Kiss me Jasper. I haven't been able to stop thinking about kissing you since that kiss you gave me earlier."

"Your wish my command, little one." With that I pushed my lips against hers and kissed her with all I had.

We spent the afternoon kissing and cuddling and getting to know one another but we didn't do more than that. We didn't want out relationship to be only physical we wanted a deeper bond. We wanted to be friends first, to build that trust in one another before taking the next step.

**~Bella~**

"Ms. Swan, Mr. O'Malley is here to see you."

"Thanks Susie, could you please escort him to the conference room. I'll be right there."

I looked over at Carlisle and Jasper; they looked somewhat worried and uncomfortable.

"What is wrong? We talked about this. I would go in there and let him know that I have two associates that want to meet him and then I will introduce you guys."

"Is not that sweetheart is just that we smell another vamp with him and I'm not sure you should be in there with them by yourself at any time." Said Jasper

"Do you know who it is?"

"Yes he brought Caius with him." Answered Carlisle.

"Jasper have you meet him before?" I need to figure out the best way to play this. We can't be seen confrontational when we go in.

"I have heard of him but no I haven't met him."

"Carlisle, do you have a good standing relationship with him?"

"We are cordial and civil with one another but I wouldn't go out of my way to speak with him." Damn, wish one would be better. I need time to think but I don't want them to be kept waiting. I know the Volturi are not known for their patient.

Before I could said anything my door opened.

"Don't worry little one. I will go in with you and then we can sort it all out without violence. We go in together and then let them know about Jasper and Carlisle. If I'm there, there won't be too much trouble."

I nodded. I'm not even surprised he is here. It's Peter after all.

We walked out of my office towards the conference room.

"Susie, make sure that all my calls have a call back number. I'm not sure how long this will take. Go ahead and take your lunch with Kathy but don't be back before two thirty." She nodded and we continued.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hello Mr. O'Malley. So what can I do for you?" I asked as I walked in with Peter trailing behind me like a body guard. Then I looked towards where Caius was sitting.

"Oh Mr. Volturi, I didn't know I was expecting you?" he stood up and walked towards me. Took my hand and kissed it.

"Oh Isabella it's wonderful to see you, you are as beautiful as ever. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. Now before we start I have two clients that would like to seat in this meeting with be, would that be alright?" I asked. They didn't even acknowledge Peter. He was standing by the door.

"That's fine with me." said Garrett.

"Carlisle is an old friend sure he can come in, but I'm not sure who the other one is and I would like to meet him." Said Caius. I nodded at Peter and he opened the door.

Jasper walked towards me and squeezed my hip before sitting next to me and Carlisle sat next to him.

I was sitting at the head of the table with Garret to my left and Caius next to him. Jasper and Carlisle where to my right and Peter stood by the door.

"Gentlemen this is Carlisle Cullen and Jasper Whitlock. Jasper this is Garrett O'Malley and Caius Volturi. Now that we are acquainted with each other what can I do for you Garrett?

"Umm… you… are Major Jasper Whitlock from the southern army?" Asked Garrett and he stuttered. If only I could laugh. I kept my expression neutral and waited for Jasper's reply.

"That I am and who are you if I may ask?" Jasper drawled.

"Um… I fought in the Revolutionary war and I was changed by a nomad in 1776 after Patriots decisively defeat the British Navy at Fort Moultrie in South Carolina. After that I roamed around as a nomad for a long time. I ended up in Volterra and as they said the rest is history."

Um there is something that he is not telling but now is not the time to find out.

"As fascinating as that is Garrett, you called me here for a reason." I said.

"Oh yeah sure. Um… as we are all aware, you are human. The Volturi and I spoke and we decided that it would be in the best interest of everyone if you were changed. My proposition was that I was willing to change you and be there throughout your change and teach you control before you resumed your job." He said. I was pissed.

"Let me get this straight. After I told you from the beginning I was not going to be change for no one, including the Volturi and their little stupid law. You said that I didn't have to and that would have been up to me, but now you are saying that I have to be changed? Why now?"

"Things are changing and we need someone trust wordy for eternity that can help us out. We are getting tired of having to monitor every human we have on the payroll to make sure they don't tell or steal from us." Caius said.

"And if I said no?"

**Hope you like this one. Next chapter will be next week. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**3 Sassy**


	20. Chapter 20

**Cast Off's**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All belongs to S. Meyer only the plot is mine.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the new alerts you guys a super awesome.**

****Thanks to my beta MichelleRae for looking over it and editing my mistakes. ****Go check out her awesome work.***

**Chapter 20**

_Previously:_

"_And If I said no?"_

**~Garrett~**

I've always known that she was stubborn but I knew from the beginning that she would be an exceptional vampire and a sexy one as well.

The moment I heard Isabella's voice over the phone I was hooked and once I saw her I knew that I wanted her to be mine. This little plot to convince her to change was only for my enjoyment. I wanted her to be mine and since she doesn't have a mate to stop her I knew I could claim her fair and square.

It took me awhile to convince the Volturi that changing her would have been for the best and I used Caius' beliefs and adoration towards Isabella to push him into agreeing. That is why he came here with me.

He has no idea of what I really want. I never touched Aro's hand and I made sure that I was constantly busy not to touch him. But hearing her decline me and Caius has upset me. I just need to push a little more and I know she will cave.

She has nothing to lose and being a vampire is the greatest gift there is. I will convince her and make her mine.

I've been around for a awhile and I was the one that set up Jenks back in the day with this business and I can take it away. There are always greedy lawyers that would do anything for extra money so I know that finding someone else to take over will be really easy.

**~Jasper~**

It was hard sitting here and not react to the bullshit coming out of this guy's mouth. All the talk about being better that she was changed and that being changed would be better for them was complete crap. I could feel lust pouring out of him towards my mate and it took Carlisle's hand on my leg to keep me still and let my mate handle things her way. She will let me know if she needed me to step in.

Everything he was saying was a lie, I could feel the deception with every word coming out of his mouth. He had a hidden agenda and I will find out exactly what that is, even if I have to kill him.

I monitored Caius during the conversation and all I felt from him was affection towards my mate, friendship and familial. He sees her as a niece. He had no other ulterior motives and he truly believed what he was asking. I believed that Garrett has something to do with that as well.

We were all waiting for an answer to her question and I wonder what it would be. Technically they can make her change and I know that if she didn't have a mate there was nothing that would stop them from changing her any time they wanted without her consent.

I was ready to jump up and set them straight but before I could Garrett beat me to it.

"Isabella, why would you not want to be changed? Being changed is the most amazing thing in the world. You would be able to see and visit places you never could or could never imagine. You can see the world change and enjoy the fascinating way of how everything you have known changes right in front of your eyes. The things you can learn and the languages you can learn with a vampire brain that has room upon room of storage. Doesn't that appeal to you at all?"

"Actually no it doesn't. What is eternity if you have to spend it alone? I would hate to be changed for someone else. I am no toy or puppet and I see thru you Garrett. Your insistence on my changing has nothing to do with how well I do my work; it has to do with how much you want me to be your mate. Am I right?"

Damn my mate is smart. I'm glad she had seen through his bullshit. Now I wonder what Caius will say.

"Bella mia what do you mean that he wants you as a mate?" Caius asked.

"Exactly as I said Caius. I think you have been railroaded here Uncle Cai. You know I won't change because of your rules and we had this conversation before. I won't change if I don't have a mate. I refuse to spend eternity without love. I don't want a mere companion, I want a partner; my other half." She stated.

I couldn't be more proud of her. I felt a wave of love coming from her and if I could I would be jumping towards her to kiss her. I gave her a small smile and leaned back into my chair watching the fireworks.

**~Bella~**

I could see the fury in Garrett's eyes; he thought that I would fall for this little plan of his. He doesn't know my past and he really doesn't know me, if he did he would have known that I will change for no one except for my mate, my love.

"Garrett what is the meaning of this? I want an explanation now." Caius roared. Thank god that the room is completely soundproof for reasons like this.

"My Lord, it is not what she says. I mean yes she is a beautiful human with excellent capabilities if she becomes a vampire but as I explained to you and your brothers having a full time vampire lawyer would benefit us greatly. We would not have to watch our backs all the time wondering if they will spill the beans so to speak. Isabella would be excellent for the job. Vampires already know her and if she was turned they would not have to be bothered to get to know someone new all over again." He explained.

"And if I said yes, who would turn me and teach me during my newborn phase?" I asked.

"Well since it was my idea I would be the one of course and it would be my honor." I couldn't help it I laughed. He thinks he has all his bases covered but little does he know that he doesn't.

"What is so amusing Isabella?" Garrett asked.

"Oh Garrett if you only knew how sad and pathetic you sound. You would do anything in your power to try and make me yours but you never will."

"Oh and why is that. Who will stop me? Last time I checked you have no mate and as much as the Volturi love you they will change you, it is just a matter of time." He said.

I heard Jasper growl as well as Carlisle, Peter and Uncle Cai; but before Garrett could respond Jasper was out of his seat and over Garrett with pitch black eyes.

"You dare speak to Isabella that way again and I will end you! Do you understand me? You will apologize to her and you will mean it." Jasper growled at him.

Garrett seem shaken for a minute but then composed himself.

"I am sorry Isabella I did not mean to come out so aggressive with you." I nodded but did not really accept his apology.

"Now to answer your question I do have a mate. Just because you didn't know doesn't mean that I don't. A long time ago I had made a reference towards never telling the one secret I knew and that I wasn't going to at the time. Well that secret is that I do have a mate and he will change me when I see fit and that has nothing to do with you. Now if that is what you came here for then you can leave. We are done discussing this." I told him even thou that was not true since I didn't get my mate until a few weeks ago but he doesn't know that.

With that I stood up and got ready to leave the conference room. I had wasted enough time and I need to get back to work.

"Isabella wait. Who is your mate? How come I didn't know about him until now?" Garrett asked.

"He will let you know if he wants to make himself known and I didn't tell you because it's really none of your business. I do a service for you. My personal life has nothing to do with it. Are we done here?"

Garrett nodded but I could tell he was still pissed but he stood up and made his way out. Peter opened the door for him and he left not even waiting for Caius.

"Dearest niece would you tell me who your mate is? I would love to give him the 'if you hurt her I will kill you speech'." I giggled at him and looked over at Jasper.

He was amused as well as Peter. Jasper walked over to Caius and introduced himself again.

"Lord Caius I am Major Jasper Alan Whitlock of the Southern Army and true soul-mate of one Isabella Marie Swan." He did a little bow to show respect and stretched his hand for a hand shake.

Uncle Cai was surprised for a moment but then I could see the glee in his eyes. He looked at me and I nodded back in affirmation. He clasped his hand into Jaspers and pulled him into a hug.

"Welcome to the family Major and I hope you treat my little niece right or I will kill you personally."

"You will have to wait in line Lord Caius since he already got that speech from me." stated Peter.

"And who might you be?"

"I am Peter Joseph Whitlock- Swan; Captain of the Major and biological Uncle of Isabella."

He was shocked and speechless for a moment.

"Well gentlemen I have work I need to do. Please stay, enjoy the refreshments and catch up with one another. Jasper my love I will see you when you are done. I'll be in my office." I leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss with promises of later.

**Hope you like this one. Next chapter will be posted later sometime week. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Don't worry about Garrett he won't make a fuss about things. We don't need any more drama than what's coming up. Thanks for reading.**

**Does anyone know how to make a banner?**

**3 Sassy**


	21. Chapter 21

**Cast Off's**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All belongs to S. Meyer only the plot is mine.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the new alerts you guys a super awesome.**

****Thanks to my beta MichelleRae for looking over it and editing my mistakes. ****Go check out her awesome work. (FFN)***

**A/N:**** Some of you wanted more drama with Garrett so I'll leave it up to you. Do you want him to be a good guy, find his mate and just be the person that helps Jasper with the upcoming drama or be the bad guy responsible for the drama and for Jasper to kill him?**

**I haven't forgotten about Eddie and Malice, I'm just trying to figure out how to add them without seeing it forced. Esme is gone she won't be coming back. Let me know your ideas and if I use yours I'll pimp out your story if you have one if not I still will give you recognition. Now onto the story.**

****Lemon****

**Chapter 21**

**~Jasper~**

"Jasper." She moaned. I was waking her up with kisses down her cheek towards her neck. After she came in from work yesterday she had a light meal and soon after fell asleep. I picked her up and carried her to her room to rest. I guess she was more tired than she expected because she slept all night.

Today she had an important meeting. She was finally going to meet with the new client; the one with her same last name.

She had told me that she had a feeling that it was her cousin; it couldn't be that much of a coincidence that her client had the same name as her cousin.

It's now about six in the morning and I'm trying to wake her up. I know she wants to get her work out in and some breakfast before she goes. I wont be coming to the office with her today because I want to find a job and help Carlisle figure out his living arrangements. I also have to call Emmett and fill him in on the craziness from yesterday.

I continued kissing her, she moaned my name and rolled onto her back. I trailed my kisses as far down as I dared. She hasn't given me the green light yet to the next step. Yesterday was the first time she showed me through her emotions that she loved me and I'm not about to push if she wasn't ready.

She arched her back and leaned her head back into her pillows.

"That feels good Jasper. Feel free to wake me up every morning." She said in a voice thick with sleep but at the same time the huskiness from it was turning me on more than I already was.

"That's a great idea but now it's time to wake up baby, you have an important day today and I know you want to work out this morning." I told her; ready to get up and let her do her morning routine but she had something else in mind when she halted my movements.

"Not so fast cowboy, I want you to stay right where you are. I will be back in a sec." she hopped off the bed and went into her bathroom. I heard the water running and the sounds of her brushing her teeth and using the facilities.

As soon as she was done she skipped back into bed and straddled me.

"Baby, don't be starting something that you will not finish. It's not nice to tease." I told her.

"Who said anything about teasing Major. I am ready to be yours. Yesterday I realized that we are a team and on equal footing when it matters. You let me handle my problems and stood by me even when I could feel you itching to rip him apart. I love you Jasper and I can't wait to be with you forever." She leaned over my lips and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and grinded her to me. I could feel her heat and her wetness. She was just as turned on as I am. I thrust my hips against her; eliciting a moan from her.

"Jasper, please." She said as she rocked her body against mine. Her panties were drenched and I couldn't wait to take them off, so that is what I did. I tore them from her body and she gasped.

"Is this what you want Isabella? There is no going back once I take you." I growled

"Yes, yes, take me. Make me yours." I rolled over so I was hovering over her and kissed my way down her body. I stopped at her breast taking a nipple in my mouth and biting it. She liked it. I felt her shiver against me and a new wave of arousal floated from her.

I twisted the other nipple with my other hand and pinched it. Once I gave them equal amount of love I made my way down until I reached her mound. Her smell was much more concentrated there and I growled. I couldn't wait to taste her. She smelt wonderful and I could feel venom coating my mouth with anticipation.

My fangs elongated and I drove into her pussy. I licked and I sucked her essence into me. I thrust a finger into her, then another stretching her. I knew she wasn't a virgin but that doesn't mean I want to hurt her. I am bigger than others and I need to be careful with my mate.

I could feel her shaking and getting ready to cum.

"Cum for me my mate. Let me feel you." I whispered.

She arched and screamed my name so loudly that I'm sure Carlisle heard it down below. Once she came down from her high I kissed my way up and positioned my cock at her entrance. I looked at her and she smiled.

"Are you doing ok sweetheart?"

"Yes Jasper that was wonderful but I want more." I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You want more huh? What do you want?"

"I want your big, hard cock inside of me. Fucking me into oblivion." She stated.

Listening to her taking dirty was a major turn on. I gave her what she wanted. I thrust into her hard and fast. She screamed and groaned from the feeling but none if it was from pain. She was enjoying this as much as I was.

"Oh Jasper. You feel so good baby." She moaned out.

"Ugh… You feel amazing Bella. I don't think I will last long. You are so tight and wet and your warmth is driving me crazy." I continued to thrust into her harder and faster. I could tell she was close to cumming again but she needed something more.

I angled my cock upwards and hit the spot.

"Oh shit! Jasper! Oh… oh… yes… right there baby…JASPER!" she screamed. Her orgasm was powerful, so powerful that she squeezed mine out of me. I came with a roar and I had to bite the pillow next to her head to prevent me from changing her right there.

I rolled off of her and pulled her to me. She was breathing hard and so was I.

"Damn Jasper. That was good." She said with a smile on her face. I rolled towards her and smiled.

"Just good? You wound me. I was expecting something along the lines of spectacular, amazing, best I ever had but all get is a good?" I pouted at her. She just giggled at me.

"Oh poor baby. Yes you were amazing, best I've ever had and will. I love you." She said.

I pulled her head up and placed my lips against hers for a passionate, slow kiss.

After the kiss we both got up to get ready. We took a shower together and I had my way with her again. I couldn't stop. Now that I'd had her I wasn't about to stop and I will get her as much as I can until she tells me to stop.

**~Bella~**

After the amazing shower sex I got ready and went to work. I had a meeting with Calvin Swan today and I'm glad I was relaxed. I had a feeling that he was my cousin and this will not be easy after what his mother did.

Today was Friday and I had given the day off to Susie, so it was only Kathy and I today. I have to go visit Cassie sometime today and see how she's doing. I wonder if I should tell her everything today so she can process it during the weekend and talk to me. I don't want any animosity at work if she is mad at me.

I sat down on my desk to take care of a few things. I noticed that I had a message from Alice asking me to call her back as soon as I could.

I want to speak with her and get her side of the story but today is not that day. I had other things to concentrate on. I continued looking at my messages so I can prioritize who is urgent and who can wait when I notice that I had a message from Emmett. I guess he decided to call the office instead of Jasper.

That's another that will have to wait. We need to sit down and talk. I could send him a text to come over next week after the storm of this weekend calms down after Cassie learns the truth about everything.

I sent a text out to Jasper asking for Em's number and why. He said it was a good idea. Once I got his number I texted him real quick and he said ok that we'll see each other then.

At ten my phone was buzzing.

"Yes Kathy?"

"Ms. Swan there is a Mr. Swan here to see you." She said. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Send him into my office Kathy and thank you."

Not even a minute later there was a knock on my door. I got up and opened it. There stood a man that I haven't seen in a long time. He looks just like his dad. The resemblance is outstanding.

"Hello Calvin."

"Izzy?" Wow, I haven't heard that name in forever. I remembered that the few times we were ever together he used to call me Izzy just because he wanted to be different.

I stepped aside and let him come into my office and pointed to the seat in front of my desk.

"How are you Calvin? I haven't seen you since your dad died."

"I'm doing alright considering that I'm sitting here with you as my lawyer but besides that. How are you? How's uncle Charlie?"

"He passed away about eight years ago, so did Renee, but enough of that why don't we get ready for your trial and we can catch up later."

"Sorry to hear about your parents Izzy but yeah I have time to catch up after. What do we need to do so my bitch of a wife doesn't get the kids?"

"First I need you to tell me what you have against her that we can use in court. I went to school with her lawyer and lets just say that this trial won't be easy. What I suggest is that we go to mediation first. I have it scheduled for Monday morning, and try to come up with a compromise. What is it that she has done to make you want your kids full time?"

"I agree with the mediation because I don't want my kids to go through that but I have proof of her hitting the kids and not for punishment. I'm not saying that hitting is alright but a tap in the behind here and there to correct their wrongdoing is not wrong. I have pictures of bruises on their faces, legs and behind. I also have proof that she has been intimate with other men in front of the children. Izzy they are only four years old."

My heart broke for this man. No one should be abused and it seems that this is the case with his wife.

"What kind of proof?"

"I contacted a private PI and he took pictures of the times when she took the kids with her. When we decided to separate we agreed on joint custody. I had no problem with that. I didn't want to take the children away from her but as soon as she was out on her own I started to notice how the kids winced when they tried to sit down. They were sad and their faces full of tears when I picked them up. I asked them what was wrong but they never said a word until one day I went to pick them up early.

I knocked on the door at the same time I heard a slap. I turned the knob thinking one of the men she is always with was hitting her but when I walked in it was her hitting Jace, my son. He had an angry red hand print on his face and his sister was crying softly by the couch holding her arm.

From what I understood my wife Anna pushed Kelsey away and she landed wrong and broke her arm. Jace was trying to protect her when Anna slapped him. I picked up my children and took them to the hospital and filed a restraining order. I gave the police statement and the kids talked with them. I have the kids in therapy and I have copies of Doctor's notes and the police report. She was arrested but bailed out by my mother."

I looked at him shocked. I knew his mom was horrible but to side with that witch is too much. I promised to do everything in my power to protect my little cousins and help Calvin. I will have to speak with Peter and see how he can help.

**~I hope you like this chapter, it was longer than normal for those of you who wanted longer just don't get used to it LOL. Please let me know in a review if you like it and any ideas that you might have. Next chapter hopefully next week. ~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Cast Off's**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All belongs to S. Meyer only the plot is mine.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the new alerts you guys a super awesome.**

****Thanks to my beta MichelleRae for looking over it and editing my mistakes. ****Go check out her awesome work. (FFN)***

**Chapter 22**

**~Esme~**

Since the beginning of my affair I have regretted it. I am not ashamed of my mate but I wish I could have done things differently. I wanted to tell Carlisle that I found my mate; but at the same time, my mate wanted and still wants to keep his identity hidden.

Only his immediate family knows about us and they understand why he wants to keep us a secret. He is a man of power and is afraid that his enemies might use the fact that he has mated once again against him.

He wants us to wed but I have turned him down. I explained that I would not marry him and take his last name until I speak with my family and with Carlisle. Maybe after he finds out who my mate is, he will understand and forgive me for my deceit; but I guess we will have to wait and find out.

Another thing that I feel guilty about is that I knew where Isabella was all this time. I know my son always wondered where she was and if she was all right, the same as my other children and I feel bad about not letting them know that she was fine. But I knew Edward had other motives. I could not in good conscious let him know where she was at any moment. One thing that my mate knows but my other family doesn't is that I have a gift. The gift to see if anyone has an ill intention towards someone else.

Every time Edward would think of Bella his aura would change colors. His would get dark and I would feel a sinister vibe from him. I never told anyone of it but I think that Alice must have some sort of idea; by keeping the secret she did about Jasper and Isabella being mates.

"Esme?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright my dear? You have been deep in thought for awhile."

"I'm fine. Just thinking that things would have been different. You know how I feel about how things played out. I wish I could have told him. He must be angry with me and with reason. I wish I could explain. I don't want him to hate me. We spent so much time together and there is so much history that I hate the way I left." I said with a frown.

"Oh my sweet Esme. I am sorry for putting you through so much heartache but I'm so paranoid that someone would come take you away from me, but I promise you that soon you will get your wish. We can set up a meeting with Carlisle and explain soon. Would that be ok sweetheart?

"Yes that is fine but soon ok? He needs to know."

**~Edward~**

I always knew Isabella wasn't my mate; all I wanted from her was her blood but I wanted to wait until she was older. It was always my plan to go back to her in Forks and take her when no one else was around, but that plan backfired. Those mutts got in the way and then she disappeared.

I always kept track of Charlie and I knew when he died at the hands of Victoria but I kept that tidbit of information to myself; no need to get my useless family involved.

Alice knew what I wanted and I had to threaten her mate. He wasn't old enough yet but I told her to keep her mouth shut or I would go after him. She waited her time and when I wasn't focused on her she moved him and his family away. She did a good job of hiding where she stashed them because to this day I don't know where they are. After she did that she told the family what I would have done to Isabella had she revealed that she wasn't my mate but Jasper's.

I had to play the surprised card and act appalled at her visions, if I didn't there would have been hell to pay. I started looking for another way to get to her. I know she was mending the gap between her and the family and I need to act fast.

By searching her family tree I found that she had some family members that she never mentioned before. She has two cousins; Sophia and Calvin, and a step Aunt Ashley. I knew she was my way in. She had been married three times after her husband died and always looking to catch the next rich guy.

I researched her locations and started putting my plan into action. Isabella Swan will be mine and no one will stop me.

**~Bella~**

I came home exhausted and I couldn't wait to talk to Jasper and Peter about what was going on with Calvin. I know it's against the law to speak with someone else about the case but Peter is family and I will need his help and Jasper is my mate. I will never hold something from him. We are equals.

"Babe, where are you?" I called to Jasper as I walked into the apartment.

"Right here sweets no need to yell." He said with a chuckle.

"Sorry its habit. How was your day?"

"Oh you know, busy, busy." he smiled.

"Ha, ha, you got jokes." I giggled. "I missed you." I said as I walked into his embrace.

"I missed you too darlin'. Now come here and relax. Tell me about your day but first I want a kiss." He leaned over me and kissed me. His lips where cool and soft. He tasted so good. I hummed when he pushed his tongue in my mouth and I couldn't resist the warmth that spread over me. I bit his bottom lip hard enough to sting and he moaned.

"Later darlin', lets get you some food and you can tell me how your day went with your client. I can tell you want to tell me."

He pushed me towards the couch and made me sit down. He took my shoes and started to massage my feet. I moaned in delight at what his fingers were doing. It only made me think of where else I would love to have his fingers later on.

I could tell when the wave of lust hit him because of the groan he made. He dug his fingers deeper and harder on the arch of my foot.

"Oh god Jasper, if you want to wait until later please stop or I wont be held accountable for my actions." I gasped.

"Ok you're right darlin'. You are just so irresistible I couldn't hold off any longer. Now I have Carlisle coming by later so he can tell you about Cassie and then we can have all the time you want together and do anything you want." He said with a wiggle to his eyebrows. "Now tell me what happened with your client. Is he your cousin?"

"Yeah he is, and his story is devastating. I want to hurt the bitch that hurt my family. I need to get Peter involved and see if he can dig up more information on his ex-wife and his mother." I told him everything that Calvin told me and what his mom had done as well.

I could feel the anger rolling off of him and I reached over and held his hand in comfort.

"Damn darlin' now I see why we need to get Peter involved. Lets call him and get him over here."

Before I could pick up the phone there was a knock on my door. I looked over at Jasper and I shook my head and chuckled. Instead of getting up I just got comfy on the couch.

"Come in Peter." I said.

"How did you know it was me peaches?"

"You are the only fucker that knows shit before it even comes out of my mouth."

"Hey, hey how about some respect for your elders young lady. Don't think you are too old to place you on my knee for a spanking." He said.

"Seriously Peter?" I asked with a raise brow.

"That's uncle Pete to you. Now fill me in on my nephew."

So I told him everything I knew and he was pretty upset. He started pacing and muttering under his breath. I could hear some of it with my increased hearing but I still couldn't understand him.

While he plotted and planned I went to my room and changed into something more comfortable. I was ready to come back downstairs when the house phone rang. There were only two people besides telemarketers that use this number.

I took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello."

"Isabella. How are you beautiful? I just got back to town and I wanted to see you. Are you available?"

"Sorry Collin, but I wont be able to see you again." As soon as I said Collin I heard a growl from downstairs. I sent him a wave of love and reassurance.

"Why is that?" he snapped.

"I met someone and we are together."

"Babe I've only been gone for three weeks. How did you find someone so quick?" he asked with a sound of arrogance in his voice.

"It's someone from my past Collin, not that I need to give an explanation. Don't forget that we were not exclusive. We were only together when we had an itch to scratch so don't get pissy with me."

"Whatever Isabella." Then he hung up.

I made my way downstairs to find a growling mate. I raised an eyebrow at him and walked to the kitchen. I didn't even make it one step and he was on me.

"And where are you going my mate?" he growled at me. _I guess he still has his caveman tendencies._

"To make me something to eat Major, is that alright with you?" I sassed him.

He growled louder and slowly stalked me into the wall. I could feel the wetness pooling in my underwear and the shiver down my spine.

His nostrils flared as he took in my scent.

"Hmm, you like that don't you?"

"Like what?" I asked as innocent as I could.

"Don't play games my mate you wont win against me."

"What if I want to play Major, you said I like it."

"Oh baby, you will regret saying that." And with that, he pounced and tore my pants off.

**~He he. I cock-blocked you. I know I'm being mean but you won't wait too long, you will get the next chapter soon this week.**

**I usually don't ask but I saw a decrease in reviews so please, please, please let me know how do you like the story and/or the chapter. Until next time. ~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Cast Off's**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All belongs to S. Meyer only the plot is mine.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the new alerts you guys a super awesome.**

****Thanks to my beta MichelleRae for looking over it and editing my mistakes. ****Go check out her awesome work. (FFN)***

**Chapter 23**

"_Oh my sweet you will regret saying that." And with that he pounced and tore my pants off._

**~Jasper~ **

Listening to her speaking with an old flame sent the Major out of his cage. I couldn't hold him back, he needed to claim her and show her whom she belongs to.

**~Major~ (LEMON)**

I caged her against the wall when she tried walking away from me. She knows better than to do that but I know my mate and she just loves to challenge me. So stubborn.

I pounced on her and tore her pants off; I pushed her against the wall and raised her legs to wrap them around my waist.

"Little girl, do you know you are playing with fire? You are mine and I can do with you as I please. Are you ready for that?"

"Yes." She whispered already out of breath. I've been trusting my hard cock against her hot core through her panties. She wanted me and wanted me hard.

"Jasper please."

"Tsk, tsk. There is no Jasper here sweetheart, only Major. It's my turn to claim you as mine, and this wont be soft and loving. I will take you against this wall and then over the couch. Are you ready?" I asked as I ran my nose along her long creamy neck, pausing at her pulse point. My fangs descended and I scraped them at the same time I licked her.

She shuddered against me and moaned. I wonder if she would be mad if I sink my teeth into her. I will do it but not on her neck, somewhere more intimate. A place that only we can see it. My mate will be marked today and flooded with my essence.

I tore her panties off and thrust two fingers into her. She was warm, and so soft. I keep trusting my fingers into her and playing with her clit with my thumb. I felt her clenching. She moaned my name. She liked it.

I licked the column of her neck all the way up to her ear lobe. I nipped it then kissed it. I pampered her face with kisses until I reached her mouth and pushed my tongue inside. We battled for dominance but I won.

"Cum for me Isabella. I want to feel your juices all over my hand, then I want you to lick them off my fingers."

"Oh shit, Major." She gasped. "I'm almost there, please don't stop."

"I don't plan on stopping. Now CUM!" with my command she came all over my fingers. I pulled them out slowly and brought them up to her mouth.

"Open!" She did, and I slid my fingers into her mouth. I could feel her wrapping her tongue around them and that just got me harder. I could picture her on her knees blowing me. That thought alone almost made me cum.

"How do you taste?"

"Umm yummy, but why don't you taste for yourself. I mean the source would be so much better than my opinion." She said cheekily.

"I think I might do that." With that I pulled her up against the wall and wrapped her legs around my neck and licked her slit from ass to clit.

"Oh, oh... that feels good." She moaned.

I circled her clit with my tongue and sucked on it. She was on the brink of another orgasm and I couldn't wait to have her taste all over my mouth. I continued to suck and lick her. I thrust a finger into her and I could feel her fluttering.

"Ahh… I'm so close Major; please don't stop." I hummed and backed off. She shrieks in disappointment but I continue to finger fuck her. I kissed the inside of her thigh, all the way to her femoral artery. I nipped her and sunk my fangs into her as she was cumming.

Her blood tasted so sweet. Sweeter than I ever tasted. I pushed my mating essence into her and licked the wound closed. I went back up to her pussy and licked and sucked until she came again. I pulled her down and walked her toward the arm of the couch.

"Bend over Isabella. Now I'm going to take you from behind." Her body shuddered as she did what she was told.

I plunged my cock in her warm pussy and drilled into her. She was moaning and screaming my name the whole time while I pounded into her. I think she had one more orgasm before I came coating her walls with my venom.

**~Jasper~**

I came to and noticed that I was still inside of her. I peppered her back with kisses and pulled out.

"Baby, are you alright?" I had to ask. I know the Major won't hurt her but I know he can be rough. I turned her over to see her with a smile and her eyes closed. She was blissed the fuck out. I chuckled.

"Bella?" I asked again.

"Yeah I'm good. Better than good. I don't think I can walk, can you take me up to the bath?" I chuckled at her expression. I carried her up to her room and put her down on her bed while I filled the tub. I poured some lavender salts in the water and went to get her.

"Call me if you need me baby. I'll be downstairs cleaning up." I said while putting her down in the water. I kissed her head and I noticed the mark on her inner thigh and sighed. I hope she won't be mad that we marked her. At least it's not her neck where everyone at work can see it.

"Is the coast clear?" Asked Peter out of nowhere.

"Fucker, I though you left. Why are you back here?"

"I knew that you guys where done and I was just downstairs talking to Carlisle."

"Did you know what was going to happen?" I had to ask.

"Yep, that's why as soon as the phone rang I left like my life depended on it." I shook my head and finished cleaning up.

"Did you tell Carlisle about Calvin?"

"Yeah, he said that he would help me find as much information as possible. Usually we would ask Jenks but with Bella being in charge now I don't want to put her in danger." I nodded at him.

I heard movement upstairs and since she didn't call me I decided to make her something to eat. I made her some tomato soup and grilled ham and cheese sandwiches.

She walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around me from behind.

"Are you alright Sugar?"

"Yeah Jasper I'm good but…um… how come I'm not turning?"

"It's a mating mark. I… well the Major and I marked you as ours. The bite is different. Male vampires have a mating mark and a changing bite. When your ex called it sent the Major into a rage, making him unstoppable. He wanted to mark you, claim you and make you his no matter the consequences but since he knew it wasn't time to change you he decided just to scent you; mark you with his essence that way other vamps or supernatural beings know that you are taken. It really doesn't work on humans but he wanted to do it." I explained.

I looked over at her and she had a concentrating look on her face. I hope she wasn't too upset, I couldn't feel her.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked. It was unnerving how she could block me at times. I wonder how much her senses have grown and how aware she is about using her shield.

"Can't you tell?" she asked with a smirk. I growled at her playfully.

"No, I can't. How are you doing that? Before you answer, please tell me that you are not upset."

"No, I'm not mad. I actually like it and I'm thrilled that the Major wants me as his as well as you." She said while getting on her toes to kiss me.

"You like it huh? How much did you like it? Would you like more?" I huskily asked.

"I like feeling your mouth on my body, I love it when you lick me, and kiss me and bite me." I growl at her, a deep rumbling that she could feel on her body.

"Break it up you two, you can do that later." Peter interrupted.

"Why are you always here Peter? Don't you have a home to go to?" she snarled.

"Don't make me bend you over my knee little girl and I'm here because I needed to be here to talk about Calvin and how we are going to help him."

"Oh fine." She huffed. "I know someone that can help us with surveillance and how to be discreet. I can give him a call in a few and tell him what I need and how soon. Jenks left me with a lot of contacts. Some of them were shady and did half ass work so I cut them loose but the ones I kept were top notch."

She stood up and went to her bag and pulled a card out.

"Here, text to this number. Send him *632. He will call me back from a secure line to mine." _She had a secure line?_

She stood up and pulled open the pantry door and walked inside. To the left of the door there was a panel. She pushed it in and opened it. Behind the panel was a phone. It was one of those Vertu phones. How did she manage to afford a phone like that is beyond me.

"This stays between us. No one and I mean no one knows I have this phone. This belonged to Jenks and he passed it down to me. That's all I can say." We nodded. She was even more bad ass than I thought.

Not even five minutes later the phone rang.

"_Yeah boss."_ The voice said.

"I need everything you can find on Anna Louisa Swan, wife of Calvin Peter Swan and mother to Kelsey and Jace Swan. I want pictures, daily log of her everyday life. I want bank statements and phone records. I want medical records and any and all aliases." _Holy shit that was hot_.

"_How long?"_

"End of next week. Go back six months. You know where to send it."

"_Got it."_ Then he hung up.

"Damn baby, that was fucking hot." I told her sounding like Emmett. She smirked and closed the panel after turning off her phone.

"Now that that is done. I'm going to finish my food and go see Cassie. I miss my sister and I haven't seen her since last weekend."

"I haven't forgotten that you haven't told me how you're blocking me." she smirked and went back to her food. I will get it out of her eventually.

_****Ok ladies I want you to keep something in mind. From EPOV last chapter, his plans whatever they are did not start until he found out Bella's location. It has only been two weeks in NY and three weeks total since the beginning of the story which means he been planning for five weeks whatever crazy scheme he thinks he can pull off. I know it doesn't make sense but it will in the next chapter. Please review. ****_


	24. Chapter 24

**Cast Off's**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All belongs to S. Meyer only the plot is mine.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the new alerts you guys a super awesome.**

****Thanks to my beta MichelleRae for looking over it and editing my mistakes. ****Go check out her awesome work. (FFN)***

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Thanksgiving Holiday and working on my O/S for the Public Lovin FFC contest will make anyone busy. Please go read it and vote if you like at ****publiclovinfanfictioncontest dot blogspot**** dot com****.**

**Chapter 24**

_End of Ch.23_

"_I haven't forgotten that you haven't told me how do you block me?" she smirked and went back to her food. I will get it out of her eventually._

**~Bella~**

Today will be a busy, busy day. Carlisle and Cassie are coming over to explain the wonders of vampirism. I will get the information I need to help Calvin out and Emmett and Rose will be showing up later tonight.

Jasper was out hunting when I woke up this morning so I just left him a note and went into work. I had a feeling that whatever I found today will keep me busy for a good chunk of the morning.

Walking into the office I'm the first one there as it's only six am. I go into the Conference Room B and open the secret panel next to the door. Behind it I had secure phone lines and high tech computers for the kind of work that I need sometimes. I log into my work/private secure email address and checked the fax machine. In the fax machine are copies of banks; phone statements and medical records dating six months ago for Anna and the kids. I also noticed that he attached info on Ashley, Calvin's mother.

I took all the information to look over in my office and went and checked my email. He sent me pictures of everything Anna does. Where she shops, whom she sleeps with, how she spends money. I had everything I needed. I almost closed out my email when a picture caught my eye. On the picture it showed Anna and Ashley out to eat and a mystery man. I couldn't really tell who he was but he had the same color hair as Edward. I don't think it's him. _Why would he be involved?_

I email myself the pictures and closed out of the secure room. I closed the panel, exited the conference room, and locked it. No one will be using it anytime soon and better to close it from prying eyes.

I walked into my office to see Jasper and Peter sitting on my desk, well Jasper was in my chair and Peter on the edge of my desk.

"Umm… How can I help you gentlemen? Do we have an appointment I wasn't aware of?" I ask smiling.

"Hello Ma'am. No we don't, I was just hoping to see you." Jasper said with a smile.

"I'm sorry Mr.…?"

"Whitlock." He said

"Mr. Whitlock. I don't see without appointments. I'm afraid you will have to call first and make one for you and your friend." I said as I walked closer and closer to him.

"Hey! Enough you two. Leave the fore play for later. Did you get your info sweet cheeks? Peter asked. I sat on Jasper's lap since he was in my chair.

"Yeah. He sent me everything he could find in such a short notice but I need one of you to look at these pictures." I pulled up my email and printed the pictures for them.

"Here are Anna and Ashley out with a third person. I can't really make him out but his hair looks like the same color as Edward. I don't want to jump to conclusions saying it's him because I don't think it is, but maybe you guys can see better that I can. While my vision has improved it's not Vampire improved yet." I told them while looking at the bank statements.

They didn't answer and I looked up to wonder why.

"What?"

"What do you mean your vision has improved but not vampire improved?" I cocked my head to the side in confusion; I thought I had told them that I had increased abilities. I know I didn't tell Jasper how I can block him but I thought I had mention that I can hear, see, and smell things better.

"No sweets you haven't said anything yet." Peter answers at loud my internal question.

I put the papers down and thought how to explain it.

"Sometime during the Victoria debacle I started to feel different. I noticed that I could hear better than before. While in class I used to sit at the back of the class so no one could sneak up on me and for us humans it would be almost impossible to hear the professor if other students were talking or typing away on their computers, but I didn't care. I was nervous but I didn't want to miss class.

One day I sat in my usual seat, acting like I was paying attention when I notice that I could hear everything that he was saying as I was sitting right up front. I was puzzled for a while but then I could smell the flowers on his desk and the coffee he was drinking. I looked up to what he was writing on the board and it wasn't as blurry as before but legible. It seemed that I didn't need my glasses anymore." I explained.

I looked over at them and saw them with their thinking face as I called it.

"Is that why you can block me?" asked Jasper.

"Yeah. If I don't want you to feel what I'm feeling then you don't. I didn't know I could do it until we met in Forks and you had a worried look on your face when I was thinking that I wish you couldn't feel what I was feeling at the moment."

"Wow that's incredible darlin'" Jasper whispered in my ear. I shivered at the contact and he smiled.

"Ok back to work. We have a lot to do today before we go home to talk to Cassie and get mentally ready for Emmett and Rose." I went back to looking at the statements and they were looking at the pictures.

The medical records were clean for Anna but the one for the kids show that they have been admitted to the hospital nearby for questionable bruises on their little bodies. My anger flared and then sizzled. I looked at jasper and he sent me a wave of love and I sent back a dose of gratitude.

Anna's banks records show a substantial amount of money being deposited as five weeks ago and the phone records show an incoming call on the days of deposits. Same with Ashley's. I have a weird hunch about this.

"Peter?"

"Yeah I feel it too."

"Jasper please look at this phone number. Does it look familiar to you?" I handed the phone records to him.

"No it doesn't but if you look at this picture. This is one of the Cullen's homes here in Manhattan. It looks like Anna coming out of the building. Look at the date on the picture now look at this one, same date, different time but now its Ashley." _What the fuck._

"Jasper is that Edward in one of the pictures?"

"What the fuck is going on? Why would Edward have anything to do with this? This is too much of a coincidence not to be fishy." I thought at loud.

"Peter please go over the statements at vampire speed and see if there are any more connections. I'm going to see if we can trace the number, I'll be right back."

I went back to the conference room and the secret panel, and sent a fax to my contact with the phone number and time frame. Four hours.

I went back to the office and looked at the time. Lunch for the human. I picked up the phone and ordered some Chinese food. I kicked Jasper out of my seat and started to add the proof to Calvin's paperwork to have it ready for the mediation on Monday.

The rest of the day was used to figure out Edward and his motives. So far we can't see a reason why he is with Anna and Ashley and why is he paying them so much money every week.

At four we packed all of our information and went back to my apartment. Cassie and Carlisle where showing up around six. I was really nervous. I hope she doesn't hate me for keeping such a big secret from her.

~Sometime Later~

I pace the living room. I cannot sit still. I'm so afraid of her reaction. I love her like a sister, shit she is my sister and I kept such as big secret from her.

"Sit down darlin', it will be ok. I'll be here to monitor her emotions and help her out if she needs to." I nodded into his embrace. As I go sit down the door bell rings once and then the door opens. I took a deep breath and stood up to hug her.

"Hey Cassie, how are you feeling?"

"So much better B. That dang flu took a lot out of me but ever since you sent the hot doctor to me I've been feeling so much better." She said. I steered her to the living room and sat her down next to me. I nod at the guys to give us some time alone. I know they can hear but I think this conversation is best to do it just me right now.

"So the hot doctor huh. How do you feel about him?" I heard her sigh.

"He is so dreamy B. I feel this thing on my chest when he is away. I've asked him if it has something to do with me being sick but he won't answer me. He said that he will explain soon but he never does. You know me, I'm not one for secrets, and I would hate and try to start anything with him based on secrets and lies."

"I understand and that's why you are here. We thought it would be best for me to explain your feelings before he talks to you and to explain that I have to fill you in on my past." I told her.

"What does your past has to do with how I feel?" she asked bewildered.

"Everything. I just hope you understand why I didn't tell you and you won't hate me after I'm done." She nodded. So I started.

* * *

**~How will Cassie react? Will she believe Bella? ~ Thanks for reading, Please review the next chapter is done and will be posted as soon as I get it back from my beta. Don't forget to read my O/S Not so Innocent, give it some love please, and vote if you like it.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Cast Off's**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All belongs to S. Meyer only the plot is mine.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the new alerts you guys a super awesome.**

****Thanks to my beta MichelleRae for looking over it and editing my mistakes. ****Go check out her awesome work. (FFN)***

**A/N: Please go read and give my o/s some love and vote if you like at ****publiclovinfanfictioncontest dot blogspot**** dot com**

**Chapter 25**

**~Bella~**

She sat there listening to my story from when I met the Cullen's to Victoria and finally her dad. I told her what Peter meant to me and our connection and finally what Jasper is to me, his power and our future plans. I also told her about their strength and mine.

Once I was done she didn't say anything, she just sat there speechless and I was getting impatient to receive something from her.

"Cass, say something please?" I whispered to her.

"I… I don't know what to say Bella. You have kept this huge thing from me and while I can sort of understand why you didn't tell me, it still hurts. You know everything about me and yet it's like you are a complete stranger. I don't know who you really are anymore. Is there anything else because now is the time to come clean." She said hotly but not screaming at me.

"Yeah there are one or two things that you should know but one of them can only come from Carlisle. Do you want me to stay here while he tells you?" She just gave me a curt nod.

"Carlisle." I called softly. He came in with Jasper. Jasper picked me up and pulled me on his lap on the other couch and Carlisle kneeled at Cassie's feet and took a hold of her hand.

"Dearest Cassandra, these past few days have been a blessing and a curse for me. While helping you get well I had to keep my feelings in check until you understood what you meant and until you knew the truth about us; vampires. One thing that Bella only glossed over is the fact that Jasper is her mate. Which means that he is the one for her just like she is the one for him. He won't cheat, or hurt her in any way as for hurting her means to hurt himself.

I am telling you this because you are my mate. The first time I heard your voice on the phone was like lighting struck in my heart and made it beat once. I couldn't keep you out of my head. I wanted to know what you looked like, what you liked to read, eat. What kind of person you were. When Bella told me you were sick, it was like a weight settled on my shoulders. We got on a plane and got here as soon as possible. The reason you were so sick is because in some level your soul reacted to mine over the phone and being apart for too long hurts us.

That feeling will slowly settle down a bit but it will never go away. You will always feel that pull, as I will. Jasper has been going to work with Bella everyday since we came here. The first two days he spent it with her but the past few has only been the last few hours of work. Peter goes home every night and calls his mate at least three times a day." He tells her.

"What's the other thing Bella didn't tell me?" She asked. I guess she wanted everything before she reacts.

"The client I'm working with is actually my cousin. I found out when he showed up and that my ex might be involved with his ex and mother some how." I told her

"WHAT!" Carlisle asked. _Oops we forgot to tell him_.

"Peter please fill him in." I said. Peter pulled Carlisle to the corner to fill him in and I looked over at Cassie.

"Cas?"

"I'm ok Bells. This is a lot to take in. I knew I felt something for him but I wasn't sure what it was, now that I know I don't know what it means. Can you tell me what you and Jasper had planned?"

"Since our past is so cloudy with uncertainty we decided to get to know each other better. Get to know the now and not use what we use to know about each other to set the pace. We will do things at our pace. No one telling us that it's too fast, or that we are going too slowly. We are taking our time.

We already said we love each other. I already know that I want to be changed but not yet. Maybe in a year or so, but this concerns you too. If I leave the firm you will have to take over everything or hire a new partner. I will be taking all the vampire cases of course but the rest would be up to you. That's something we need to talk about.

The only advice I can give you is to take your time to get to know him. Get to know his past, the things he likes and what he sees in the future. Talk to him about yours and what you think so far. Be completely honest and open with him about things and he will be with you." She nodded at me.

"Are we ok? You know I didn't mean to keep it from you but your dad asked and I didn't want to put you in danger knowing. Some of my clients are actually the Vampire rulers and they would have known."

"Yeah I think we are. I have to think and so many questions. Maybe we can have a girls night with wine and talk about it all?" I smile and launched myself at her.

"Yes I would love that. You know I love you and you are my sister Cas. I told Carlisle that if he was your mate that he would have to settle being my best friend because there was no way I was calling you mommy." I told her and she laughed. _Phew we will be ok._

"Ok now we have to get ready for Emmett and Rosalie's arrival. Let me fill you in on the ice queen." So I spent the rest of the time feeling her in on the Cullen family. How they act, their powers and what they meant to me. I left out Esme. That was Carlisle's story to tell. I did tell her that she was the 'mom' of the family but was no longer in the picture.

We cooked dinner and we talked like old times. We decided that the vamp info 101 could wait until out girl's night but we talked about everything else. I told her about Calvin breaking all laws and regulations but I had to follow my gut and she needed to know in case this became more dangerous than I thought it was.

"So Bella. How good is Jasper?" she asked while wiggling her eyebrows. I wanted to smack her, but before I could say anything a booming voice repeated the question.

"Yeah Bells how is the Jazz Master?" I turned around at Emmett's voice. I wanted to run and jump to him. I had already decided to give my big bro a chance and forgive him. Forgive but not forget. If he fucks me over again I wont forgive him. Oh fuck it who was I kidding he is my big bro.

"Emmett!" I ran to him and jumped in his arms. "Never again Emmett, do you hear me?" I said through my sobbing mess.

"Its ok, little sister. I got you. Never again. I promise. I'm so sorry. I love you Bella Boo." He put me down and greets Carlisle, Jasper and Peter. Then comes back to me.

"Hey Em this is my best friend/sister Cassandra, Cassie for short and Carlisle's mate."

"Another human. Seriously what's with the Cullen men?" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Rosie please. You said you wanted to come and wouldn't cause a scene, you said you would be cordial." Emmett told her.

"But Em, she's a human. They will get us in trouble." She whined.

Seriously how old is she again. Whining like a three year old.

"No one is getting in trouble Rosalie. Caius knows about Cassie and the Volturi already know about Bella. On that note I have an announcement to make." Carlisle stated as he walked into the room. We all turned towards him.

"After I met with Caius the other day he offered me a chair on the throne. I could stay here in America and be a ruler here for us that reside on this part or I could rule in Italy. The option was up to me. I told him that I would have to think about it and that I would have to speak with my mate." He winked at Cassie and she blushed.

I tried to contain my giggles but she heard me anyways and elbowed me in the ribs.

"You really want my opinion?" she asked.

"Yes, but we can talk later in private." She nodded and walked up to him and hugged him. The pull is irresistible and with that same thought my mate came and wrapped his arms from behind me and rested his chin on my head while I leaned on him.

"So Bella boo. I can smell Jasper all over you, anything you want to explain?" he asked cheekily

"Not that it's any of your business but we mated." I said smiling.

"Wow, you sure are fast."

"Rosalie!" growled the men.

"I have nothing to explain to you Rose. We move at our pace so any judgmental remark you have, you can save it. It won't matter." I told her with shrugging my shoulders.

Before she could reply my phone beeped. I looked at it and showed Jasper.

*635

I moved everyone to the living room and Jasper snuck into the kitchen to check the Vertu phone. He didn't take long and came back with a number.

*366

Which means that my agent has an answer for me. I excused myself and went to my computer. Since all I needed was a name he could send it to my private email from a secure location but I could open it.

I went into my office and opened my email. There was one name and address.

Edward Cullen

Manhattan NY.

* * *

**Well, well. It looks like Edward has involved Bella's family in to his scheme. I wonder what else he has planned. Thanks for reading and reviewing. ~Go check my o/s and give it some love please. ~**


	26. Chapter 26

**Cast Off's**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All belongs to S. Meyer only the plot is mine.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the new alerts, I love reading all of them.**

****I had this for awhile but you guys know how RL is a bitch. Now my lovely Beta will be MIA for awhile read previous statement about RL, so any mistakes or errors are all mine. If you don't like it don't read, I don't want to hear you bitching.**

**A/N: Please go read and give my o/s some love and vote if you like at ****publiclovinfanfictioncontest dot blogspot**** dot com. Also I have no legal knowledge so please don't get offended or mad if I get the things in this chapter wrong.**

**Chapter 25**

_I went into my office and opened my email. There was one name and address._

_Edward Cullen_

_Manhattan NY._

**_Chapter 26_**

**~Bella~**

Fucking shit. What the hell is he doing? I walked back to the living room pissed as hell. I must have been really mad because Jasper whipped his head around to look at me at the same time Peter did the same. Jasper stood up and came to me at vampire speed.

"Darlin' what's wrong? Why the anger?" I couldn't speak I just showed him the print out with Edwards number and location on it. He took it from my hands and growled.

Peter came over to us and looked at the paper and started to pace.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on?" ask Emmett.

"I want to know too. What has you so upset Bella?" Cassie asked. I took a seat on Jasper's lap and explain everything from when I met Calvin and everything that I been doing without saying who my source was, then I showed them the email I just printed out.

Cassie and Carlisle where pissed, Emmett was confused as to why Edward would be involved but Rose like always only thought that it was my fault.

"Really you all believe Isabella when she is the one that has torture my brother from the beginning. Always butting into our lives without thinking of the consequences and now you want to believe that the information she has is true? You are all fools."

I didn't expect anything less from her so I didn't say anything.

"I just met you and you are a bitch Rosalie. So blind to believe that your brother has done nothing wrong even when you have the proof in your face. What is going to take you to believe that Bella has done nothing wrong but loving the wrong brother. What has she done to you for her to earn your hatred?" Cassie came to my defense.

Rose had nothing to say. You could see that she was livid. She got up from her seat and left. I looked over at Emmett and he stayed where he was. I raised an eyebrow in question at him.

"I told you I won't leave you sis. She is in the wrong so I won't after her." He said and I gave him a small smile.

_~Monday~_

Today I was the mediation meeting and hopefully we can come up with some sort of solution. With all the proof I have against Anna there shouldn't be an issue with her giving up her parental rights.

I was in my office getting all the files together when my phone buzzed.

"Yes Susie?"

"Mr. Swan is here along with Mrs. Swan and her attorney."

"Thanks Susie. Please set them up on conference room A. I'll be there shortly." I told her.

I looked around to make sure that I had everything and went to the conference room.

"Hello My name is Isabella Swan, I am Mr. Swan attorney, and for the mediation we have mediator Charles Fell. Can you all introduce yourselves for the record please?"

"Wait!" someone shouted from the door. I looked up to see Ashley coming in and sitting next to her daughter.

"We just started to introduce ourselves starting from opposing council please state your name." Charles stated.

"I'm Makenna Riley and I represent Mrs. Swan."

"I'm Anna Swan ex-wife of Calvin."

"I'm Ashley Swan mother to Calvin but here to support Anna."

"I'm Calvin Swan ex-husband to Anna."

"Ok now that we had all introduce ourselves lets starts. Mr. Swan you are suing for full custody of your children due to abuse. Is that correct?"

"Yes." He answers. I put my hand on his shoulder to let him know that the next question will be answered by me. That was the signal that we had worked on.

"Mrs. Swan you are stating that was a onetime mistake and that it would never happen again. Correct?" she nodded.

"Please state your answer for the record." Charles said.

"Yes that is correct." She said.

"Ms. Swan. Do you have any proof to say that Mrs. Swan is not being truthful?"

"Yes. I have recently acquired medical copies of the children medical records, which state that the children have been seen at the hospital multiple times for different injuries. Most injuries are inflected by a hand print or object as shown on this photo." I said while handing over one of the pictures I had received. I could feel the anger rolling of Calvin but with a sharp look he kept quiet.

"Also the dates of the injuries coincide with the dates that the defendant had the children. My client also was present during one altercation which resulted on his daughter having a hand print on her face." I said while passing that particular picture.

I could see Anna crying but kept quiet otherwise.

"How could you Isabella. I thought someone like you would never separate the mother from their child. I thought you would be sympathetic to my daughter." Ashley yelled.

"Calm down Mrs. Swan. You are not required to be here and if you don't sit down and be quiet during the rest of the meeting I will ask you to leave. My personal beliefs have nothing to do with my cases." I told her. I nodded towards Charles once Ashley sat back down.

"Now is there anything you would like to say Ms. Riley?" she leaned over to Anna to speak with her. I could tell she was defeated. We had tangible evidence and I'm sure I could dig up more if she wanted to go to trial.

"Mrs. Swan had decided to give full custody to Mr. Swan but ask for supervise visits. She understands what she did but doesn't want to lose her children." I leaned over to speak with Calvin to make sure that is something he wants to do.

"Calvin, you can say no if you want, but if you decide to give her what she wants then I suggest your mother not be one to supervise. She is standing next to her instead of you. If you need time to think about it we can break for lunch and I can show you all the information I got. It is up to you. As your cousin I will be there anytime to supervise as well as my boyfriend but since I'm your attorney maybe your sister can help."

"Can we break? I want to see everything you got." I nodded.

"My client requests a thirty minute recess to think about it. He will have an answer by then." They all nodded and walked out. I took Calvin back to my office and show him everything I got except the things about Edward.

_Outside-on the phone_

_"I'm out of the meeting. She had pictures but I can't let my grandkids be with my son. You said you could help me. I want the Swan girl taken care of and my son out of the way but not dead."_

_Back in the meeting_

"My client has decided that he will approve of supervise visitations in a public place for the next six months and then we will review. Also he wants Anna to seek help. If she doesn't he will take visitations off the table and will take the children away. If he does that she will only receive pictures and letters or email."

Makenna spoke quietly to Anna and she nodded.

"My client agrees with the terms." She said.

"Ok lets' schedule a meeting six months from now and we will review by then."

We finished up. I looked at the time and it was two thirty. I was starving. Once opposing council and client left I asked Calvin if he wanted to get a bit to eat since we skipped lunch. He said yes, so we grabbed our things and walked down to the under grown parking lot.

"So where do you want to go eat so I can send Jasper a text and meet us there?" I asked Calvin, when he didn't respond I looked up only not to find him there.

"Calvin? where are you?" I looked around for him but I didn't see him. I pulled out my phone to call Jasper when it was knocked out of my hands. I turned around and I was shocked.

"Collin, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing much love, I just thought I would come see you and catch up since we haven't seen each other in awhile."

"I told you over the phone that we were done. What are you really doing here and where is Calvin." I asked him, backing away from him.

"Was that your new boy toy? It doesn't matter he is gone now, but you need to come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't want to see you anymore. Please go home and tell me where Calvin is." I pleaded.

"No you are coming with me now." He said while grabbing my hand and pulling me towards him. I used the little bit of vampire strength that I had and pushed him away far enough to let him to let go. I started to run. I wanted to go back into my office and run to my vampire proof panic room but I never made it.

"Where are you going love? Did you miss me?"

"Edward?" I whispered. I started to back away but as soon as I turned to run he was there using vampire speed.

"Tsk, tsk Isabella. You know you can't out run me. Now my love, do as Collin say and come with us." He said as he walked up to me, picked me up, threw m over his shoulder, and took off on a run.

"Put me down Edward. This is crazy. Why are you doing this?" I kept asking him, but he never answered. I just hope that Jasper can find me soon.

**Will she come out alive, dead or a vamp. What does Edward have planned for her and where is Calvin? Thanks for reading and reviewing. ~Go check my o/s and give it some love please. ~**


	27. Chapter 27

**Cast Off's**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All belongs to S. Meyer only the plot is mine.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the new alerts, I love reading all of them.**

****My lovely Beta will be MIA for awhile, so any mistakes or errors are all mine. If you don't like it don't read I don't want to hear you bitching.**

**Chapter 26**

"_Put me down Edward. This is crazy. Why are you doing this?" I kept asking him, but he never answered. I just hope that Jasper can find me soon._

**Chapter 27**

**~Jasper~**

Today was Bella's mediation and so far everything was going well. Emmett and Rose came back to the apartment and Carlisle and Cassie stayed at hers.

We were sitting in the living room spending time together when Peter shot up from his seat. I could feel the uneasiness coming from him. He kept spacing out while pacing all over the living room. I had enough.

"Peter! What is wrong with you?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that something is wrong, but I can't feel exactly what it is." He said. I was about to reply when all of our phones beeped.

*Go to Bella's office, she and Calvin are in danger.*

The text came from Alice. I took off running, using the back buildings and the forest. I could tell Peter and Emmett where behind me running at full speed.

When we neared her office building I went inside, Peter walked the exterior, and Emmett went to the parking garage where Bella parks her car.

I ran at human speed to her office.

"Hey Susie, its Bella ready?" I asked her as calmed as possible I didn't want to give away that I was worried about her. She looked up from her work and furrows her eyebrows in question.

"She left about ten minutes ago with Calvin." She said.

"Oh that's right. I forgot she told me she would go get something to eat after her meeting. If she comes back would you tell her to call me she is not answering her phone."

"Sure Mr. Whitlock." I nodded and walked away, making my way to the parking the garage. I saw Emmett standing by her car.

"Em?"

"I smell them. Two unknowns, by the entrance of the garage. One of them I can smell here by her car where I can scent Bella and then Edward. The other unknown never made it down here and disappears at the elevator. Edward and Bella scent leaves towards the back of the garage, I tried following but it gets lost in the fumes of cars."

I saw Peter and he shook his head sadly. We headed back to the apartment to re-group and plan. Once we got there Alice was waiting inside with Rose, Carlisle, and Cassie.

"What are you doing here Alice?" I growled.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I didn't see until right when he took her." She said sadly. I started pacing. "Alice you better start talking."

"Carlisle please call Caius and inform him. Peter call Garrett. He might be able to help with all his contacts." They nodded and went to do their tasks.

"Why is Carlisle calling Caius? Why would they care about a simple human?" Rose growled.

"Now is not the time for your pettiness Rose but if you must know why, they consider Bella family and with Carlisle at the helm here she is pretty much Princess Volturi." I looked over at Alice and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Make sure you don't leave anything out and you know I will tell if you are lying so spill."

"It all started when I saw some disturbing images of Bella being harmed by Edward. I kept seeing him killing her, abusing her and just about anything horrible you can think of. At first I didn't understand it, every time I thought about telling Jasper about Bella being his mate I would get a vision."

"How long did you know that we were mates?" I asked her.

"Since James." She whispered.

"WHAT! Damn it Alice, you could have used morose code or something. What else is there, I can tell there is more." She nodded.

"The reason why I finally said something was because I learned to block my immediate thoughts and he stopped following me every time I went out to hunt or shop. I had enough, and I hated putting Jasper through any more pain and any leverage that Edward had on me is gone so I decided to come clean."

"What leverage?" Emmett asked

"My mate. He had threaten to kill him before I could met him. My mate is only five years old now. He was an orphan but I found him a good family and paid to relocate them out of the U.S. where they are safe." I smiled at that, I'm glad she found him even if she has to wait fifteen years to be with him.

"Is that everything?"

"Yes." She said looking down. I stood up and paced, I needed a plan and I needed one fast.

-0-

"The brothers are on their way with their wives… Umm there is more." He paused to collect his thoughts. "Esme." He said. We all looked at him and I could feel his sadness and betrayal when he mentioned her. He might have found his mate but Esme fucked him over.

"What is wrong Carlisle?"

"Esme's mate, the man that she cheated on me with is Marcus." We were all stunned and I personally couldn't wait to find out what is the story there because I couldn't even remember a time when she met him.

"I got a hold of Garrett and he is on his way. He said he could help, he knows of vampires that are very fond of Bella and will be willing to help. He will try to be here by tomorrow." Peter said interrupting the silence we had all fallen under at the news of Esme.

"Carlisle is there anyways to access Edwards's accounts? We need to find out if he bought any properties in the area." I asked him.

"Actually, I have access to all his accounts and unless he opened one by himself I will be able to find any recent purchases." I nodded and handed him my laptop.

**~Bella~**

He took off running out the back door of the parking garage. I'm not sure how long he ran for but it seemed like five minutes. I know he is fast, the fastest out of the Cullen's so I'm guessing we were out twenty to thirty minutes drive from my office.

We arrived at a house tucked in the woods of what I'm guessing is Central Park. I wonder if it's the same address as the phone. If only I would have asked for the physical address as well.

He sat me down on the couch and went to lock up the house, making sure I don't escape. I pat my pockets and notice that I still have my phone but because it's on silent since the meeting Edwards hadn't notice.

I need to find a way to be alone without him suspecting anything so I can send Jasper text.

"Edward, where is my cousin. What did you do to him?"

"Don't worry about him love he is safe where he needs to be."

"What does that mean Edward?"

"Nothing to worry about love. Now get comfortable and don't even think about doing anything." He said and walked away to another room. I stood up and walked around the house. I need to find out any potential hiding spots. I strengthen my shield to cover my scent as much as possible and continued my reconnaissance.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked out of nowhere.

"Just looking around Edward. I'm not just going to sit here until you say I can move. Why are we here anyways? What do you want with me?"

"That's easy love. You are mine and I shouldn't have ever let you go but you couldn't give me what I wanted at the time. But now you are exquisite and I can't wait to taste you." He said leaning over me, running his nose over my neck breathing me in.

"What have you done? Why can't I smell you?" he growled at me. I was trying not to be sacred but I had never seen this Edward and he was scary. I took a step back and he took a step forward. I was trying to get away but all I've done is create the chase.

"I don't know what you mean Edward. I haven't done anything?" I told him still trying to step away. He finally stopped matching me step by step and moved away from me. He took a deep breath and composed himself.

"The kitchen is through there on your left. Bathroom on your right and if you want to lay down your room is the first door on the left upstairs. We will be here for a few days. I really doubt that you will be found I covered my tracks well. I suggest to get comfortable. You won't be able to leave. All the outside doors only open from the outside not the inside unless you have a key which you don't. I have the only one. Now be a good girl and enjoy your stay. I have some errands to take care of and will be back later tonight." With that he kissed my cheek and took off.

Now is the time to get the hell out of here. I wonder if they figured out that I have a tracking device on my phone. Shit I never told them. Only Cassie knows of the tracking device since it was her idea.

I waited a few minutes to make sure he wasn't coming back and took out my phone. I notice I had about five missed calls and text messages from all the family including Alice.

There was one from Aro and Caius and an unknown number. I decided to text Jasper first.

_*I'm ok. Ask Cassie about tracking device. Edward is gone for now. ILY!*_

**We are almost done. I think two or three chapters left. Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Cast Off's**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All belongs to S. Meyer only the plot is mine.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the new alerts, I love reading all of them.**

****Hope you guys had an awesome Christmas and Happy New Years. I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer so this is un-beta. ****

**Chapter 27**

_There was one from Aro and Caius and an unknown number. I decided to text Jasper first._

_*I'm ok. Ask Cassie about tracking device. Edward is gone for now. ILY!*_

**Chapter 28**

**~Jasper~**

It has been an hour since my Bella was taken. Carlisle has been looking through Edwards account but so far hasn't found anything yet.

Suddenly my phone buzzed. I wanted to ignore it but at the chance that it could be Bella I looked.

_*I'm ok. Ask Cassie about tracking device. Edward is gone for now. ILY!*_

_Holy shit my baby girl is alright_. I was about to inform the other that Bella texted me when Carlisle spoke.

"I found two residences under his name. There is one about two blocks from Bella's office and one by Central Park; that one is secluded which lets me believe that would be the one where he is keeping her."

"Peter send a text to Garrett and Aro. Tell them the news." I told Peter.

"Cassie. I just received a text from Bella she is fine and alone for now but she said to ask you about the tracking device. What does she mean?" She looked surprised for a moment and confused, then like a light bulb went off and she smiled.

"Give me your phone Jasper." She said and I handed it to her. Cassie took the phone and started to push buttons like crazy and fast. After she was done she gave me my phone back and her smile lit up the fucking room.

"Explain please." I said.

"When I came up with the idea of having a tracking device implemented it was for our safety. You never know if your client would lose their marbles if they lose the case and decide that you are the one to blame. You have no idea how many nut jobs out there decide to seek revenge because now they have to pay alimony and you are at fault.

We both have tracking chips on our phone and any type of jewelry we always wear and never take off. I have a bracelet my dad gave me and Bella has a watch that her dad gave her before leaving for college. The tracking device on the phone will always work even if the phone is turned off." She said then took a drink of water.

"Damn girl that cool." Said Emmett.

"How does it work Cara?" Asked Carlisle.

"Well I'm a bit of a tech nerd so I program the number to her tracking device to Jasper's phone, then downloaded the app I created and only have access to besides Bella and now you. Once you open the app the tracking device would be activated and it would show two blue dots on the screen showing that both devices are working. You can click of the blue dot and all the information about where is located will show up.

It will give you coordinates, physical address, and any phone number attached to the home. The other cool thing that I added was that you are able to see the map live, which means that whatever is going on at the moment is what, is happening with maybe with a few seconds delayed." She explained while showing me and true to her words I was able to see what was going on at the house. No still shots, no signal interruption.

"Wow girl you are awesome." Said Emmett.

"Damn Papa C, you better watch out or she will have your nuts if you stray." Said Peter causing the girls except Rose to giggle.

I went over to the TV in the living room and turn it on a well as the Apple TV. Once that was on I transferred the image from my iPhone to the TV so everyone can see what I see and are not hovering over my shoulder.

I sent Bella a text letting her know that we will be there shortly and that I loved her.

"Peter tell Garrett to go to the other location, Calvin might be there since we don't know where he was taken or why."

"Emmett I want you and Carlisle to meet Garrett at the other location. Peter, you, Alice and I will go to where Bella is and Rose please stay here with Cassie. I know you don't care to help so staying where you are is all the help we need. Does every one understand?"

They all nodded affirmative.

"Garret said him and his friend can be there in fifteen." Said Peter.

"Ok everyone get ready we will leave in twenty. I want to make sure we have all our bases covered."

**~Calvin~**

_Ugh my head hurts I wonder what the hell happened. _I opened my eyes to notice that I was laying on a foreign couch. I sat up and looked around the room and I have no idea where the hell I am.

I laid back down to try to remember what happen and how did I get here, but all I can come up with is leaving the firm with Bella to go get something to eat and then black. I sat back up with the intent on leaving. I don't know what is going on but I do know that my cousin must be freaking the fuck out not knowing where I went.

I was ready to stand up and go to the door when I voice I know so well stopped me.

"Look who is finally awake." The voice said.

I turned towards it and I shot her a deadly look.

"Mom… what is going on? Why am I here?"

"Oh my sweet darling boy, I am just doing what it is best for everyone. Right know your wife is on her way to collect her kids and you dear boy will stay here until she is far away and nowhere near you to get the kids back. I don't know how you can live with yourself with taking those kids away from their mother."

"Mom you are seriously delusional if you think for one moment that I will let those kids anywhere near my _**EX**_-wife. Furthermore, you don't know where they are and she won't be able to find them." I said pissed off. Why are all the women in my life lunatics with the exception of Bella and my girlfriend?

"I guess we will see in about an hour or so."

"Whatever mom. You can think all you want but I'm out of here. You can't stop me." I said getting up and making my way over to the door. I was about to open it when I felt a gun on the back of my head.

"You are not going anywhere, and if for some reason you are right and your wife can't find your kids you won't be leaving this house until you tell us where they are." A male voice said.

I turned around slowly and saw a man that I've never seen before. I wasn't really scared but I wasn't about to play hero and get myself shot. I made my way back to the couch and sat down.

I knew they weren't going to find my kids; they were not at my place or my sisters. Bella and I came up with a plan incase mommy dearest did what she is doing now. We sent my sister, her husband, kids, and my kids away. We paid for a weekend getaway to Roseland Waterpark.

My girlfriend knew of the plans but not of the location, I trusted her but I wanted her safe. I leaned back on the couch and looked at him.

"So… who are you?"

**~Bella~**

Jasper sent me a text saying that he will be here soon but it feels like I've been waiting for hours. I was happy and nervous at the same time. I couldn't wait to see him, hug him, and kiss him but I'm scared that he will be hurt.

I need to calm my heartbeat down before Edward come back and notice how anxious I am. I used the bathroom and sat back down to way. I hope when he said shortly it mean like five minutes and not an hour. I don't know how much of this boredom I can take.

Not long after I sat back down Edward walks back in with a shit load of supplies. I don't acknowledge his presence and continue looking at the wall_. I think watching dry paint would be better._

I decided to watch what he is doing and just relax and wait for my Major.

"Humm I like seeing you like this love. I thought you would put up a fight but I see you thought better of it." He purred. _What a prick, if he only knew that I was only calm because Jasper was on his way._

"Sorry to bust your bubble Edward, but I'm just biting my time until Jasper shows up." I said and he growls at me.

"Shut the fuck up Edward, your growling doesn't intimidate me." I said irritated at him and his presence. He appears right in front of my face. Snarling at me and showing me his pearly whites, trying to intimidate me.

"Listen here _sweetheart_. No one knows we are here and in a couple of days once I have everything in place at the new location we will be leaving and no one will find you." He gets closer to my face almost touching my lips with his and says.

"You will be mine in body, blood, and soul. You are mine to take and always will. No one else will have you. Do you understand me Isabella Swan?" he doesn't wait for a response, kisses my lips and walks back outside. _Yuck, how did I ever think kissing him was hot?_

I closed my eyes for a moment when I felt a cold hand over my mouth. My eyes snapped open and I was getting ready to use try and fight when I notice it was only Uncle Pete. He winked at me and let go of my face. He put his finger over his lips and asked me to follow him.

I got up and followed him into the kitchen. I saw the door wide open and smiled. Peter picked me up and took up to a tree where I could see what was going on with Jasper and Edward. _I hope my mate kicks his ass._

* * *

**Ok ladies and gents if I have any. One more chapter and maybe an epi… So this is a busy year for yours truly. I will be moving out of state first week of June so I have a lot of packing to do from now on. I have three stories in the works and they will be posted as they come. One is a Collab with my awesome Beta and the others are mine. Please Review they make me happy**

**Double Imprint: P/B/L**

I thought I had it all. The girl, the job and the family but I still felt empty until I saw him. He had the most captivating eyes I ever seen. Hazel with golden flakes and a smile to die for, but how does he fit in?

**Not So Innocent: E/EM/J/B**

They wanted to play with her but they thought she was shy and innocent. Every time they made a crude joke or any sexual reference she would blush, but one day she surprised them all by showing them that she is not so shy after all. E/B/J/Em (No slash)

_*Some of you read this. I am re- working it and making it into a story (it might be short) but I'm still deciding if it will be one set pairing or if all of them will be mates. Your suggestions are welcomed.*_

**La Bella Vita: J/B **

He killed my mother and almost killed my father. Now, it's my turn for revenge. I'm Bella Swan, Mob Mistress and Edward Masen won't know what hit him. Collab with MichelleRae.


	29. Chapter 29

**Cast Off's**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All belongs to S. Meyer only the plot is mine.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the new alerts, I love reading all of them and thanks to my lovely Beta. She is sick so all errors are mine.**

****Super long chapter but I lost my muse for this story so this chapter is it and an epi to wrap all loose ends sometime next week. I'm sorry if I'm disappointing you guys with it but I tried and nothing comes. So without further waiting here is the conclusion to Cast off's ****

**Chapter 28**

_I got up and followed him into the kitchen. I saw the door wide open and smiled. Peter picked me up and took up to a tree where I could see what was going on with Jasper and Edward. I hope my mate kicks his ass._

**Chapter 29**

**~Jasper~**

"What are you doing here Jasper, how did you find me? I had all my bases covered there is no way…." He trailed off, muttering and pacing about how I was able to find him. He couldn't figure out the big hole he left on his plans.

"Enough Edward!" I growled. "I want my mate back; you had no right in taking her against her will."

"Oh please. Bella doesn't want you. She has always been mine for the taking and will be mine as soon as I get rid of you." He said and crouched down ready to attack.

I crouched down waiting for him to attack. I watched his moves, he might be able to read my mind and that is the only advantage he has but he has nothing on me. As I expected he launched himself at me. I waited.

As he neared I moved left and kicked him on his back. He flew and smacked a tree taking in down with his momentum and the pressure of my kick. I turned and waited for him to come back. I could feel the Major coming to the surface and I let him out.

**~Major~**

The little bitch thought he could take me. He doesn't know me; all he knows is what he has seen in Jasper's fore front not his hidden talents.

I rushed towards him with enough force to take his arm off. I took his right arm off, right at the socket and threw it towards Peter. He was hanging by the tree keeping my mate safe.

"Don't kill him Major; Aro and the rest want a turn with him." Peter said. I nodded at him but I would not stop to get my revenge. He took my mate and he needs to pay.

Edward hissed at the pain inflicted upon him. He has never felt the agony and pain from having a limb removed and he was about to suffer some more.

"Tsk, Tsk, is something wrong Eddie boy? Are you hurt?" I taunted him. He stood up tall and proud or he seemed to think he was but I could feel his fear, pain, and determination.

"Come on boy give me what you got. I have all day." I smirked. He stood there scanning my thoughts and failing.

"Why can't I hear you?" he roared.

"Because I don't want you too Edward." Said the sweet voice of my mate. I knew she was special but not how much.

He turned around at the sound of her voice and saw her perched up on the tree Peter put her on.

"BELLA!" he roared. "Get back down here. You belong to me little girl or did you forget what we talked about." He screamed at her.

"I don't belong to you in any way Edward. You lost that privilege when you left me all alone in the middle of the woods." She said calmly.

"Major please hurry I want to go home and figure out what happen to Calvin."

"Will do Darlin'." With that I rushed at him and tore him apart. There wasn't much of a fight but I wasn't expecting one. He always refused to train with us when I would teach the others, relying on his gift more and fighting.

I tore his arms and legs from his body but I left his head attached to his torso. Alice and Peter picked up the pieces and put them in separate bags. I picked up his torso and looked into his eyes.

"This is nothing compared to the pain you will feel. Did you know that Bella is considered The Volturi Princess? Caius sees her as a niece and the other two care for her." I could feel his fear at the mention of the Volturi and I smirked at him.

"I don't know what they plan on doing to you but it won't be pleasant." I chucked and put him in a water proof bag I had so we could carry him. I sat him down and rushed towards my mate.

**~Jasper~**

"Baby are you all right?" I asked concerned. I pulled her to me after Peter brought her down from the tree. I checked her over, running my hands up and down her body checking for injuries. She giggles.

"That tickles Jas. I'm ok he didn't touch me. I'm fine baby." She said while kissing me all over my face.

"Let's get you home baby girl." I picked her up and took off running towards her apartment. We will deal with the house and all the things Edward bought later on.

**~Garrett~**

After I got the call that Bella was missing and taken by Edward I knew this was my chance to prove that I have no ill intentions towards Bella and her mate, whoever he is. I know I was out of line and using the Volturi thinking that she would cave was the biggest mistake I've ever done. I underestimated her and that was mistake number two.

I called a few friends and we took off to the house that was given to me. I knew that is not where Bella was but her cousin. If I bring him home safe then maybe she will forgive me.

"Randall go to the back door and Mary go to the front and knock. Maybe if they see a woman they won't feel threaten. We don't know what we are dealing with. I will be right behind you." She nodded and did as I asked.

She knocked on the door and a lady answer the door.

"Yeah, how can I help you?" she asked trying to seem calm but we could hear her heart beat increase and we could smell her fear.

"Hello. I'm looking for Calvin Swan. I have an urgent message for him from his cousin." She said, trying to see around the lady at the door. We knew what Calvin looked like and we needed to be careful, especially if I wanted to get on Bella's good side again.

I felt two vampire running this way and got ready to fight if I had to but then I smelled them. It was Carlisle and Emmett. I stood up from my crouching position and waited for them. When they got to where I was standing I filled them in at vampire speed.

"Calvin is not here. Would you like to leave him a note and I will give it to them as soon as he gets here?" she asked sounding suspicious after all no one was supposed to know their location..

"Sure. Could you please tell him that his cousin is fine and safe at home? I'm sure he wants to know." The lady nodded and closed the door. Mary stayed where she was and waited until it was safe to knock the door open.

While we waited we heard the conversation happening inside.

"_Did you hear her? Bella's apparently safe at her house. I thought he was going to take her to that house by Central Park. You need to call him and find out why that whore is not with him."_

I texted Jasper and Peter letting them know to watch out for Edward's phone. I'm sure that is who she is talking about.

"_Are you sure we should call him, what if it's not true and that message is like a trap or something. I don't want to anger him, he promised to change me as soon as he had taken care of Bella. I don't want to answer to the fucker, he is scary." _The male said.

"_Collin I don't give a fuck what he said. If that bitch is safe at home I can guarantee that I won't get my babies. My daughter in law is supposed to be calling me in about ten minutes letting me know that she has them."_

"_You still think she will get them? She doesn't know where are my kids. They are not at home with a nanny nor are they with Sophie. I'm not telling you where they are. If she calls you is because she can't find them." _I'm guessing that was Calvin.

I could hear a phone ringing and waited for someone to answer it.

"_Do you have them sweetheart?"_

"_No. I don't know where they are. I checked in all the places where they could be and I can't find them. There is one place where I haven't checked yet and that is at Bella's." _the caller said. I looked over at Carlisle to see him texting someone. He nodded at me.

"_No, no, no. We need to find our babies. Go over to the bitches' house but be careful I'm sure that place is surrounded by people. Apparently she is at home please be careful."_

"_Ok, mama. I will. Love you."_ The caller said and hung up.

"_Collin call Edward, this whole thing is completely out of control."_

"_Where are my grand kids Calvin?"_

"_I'm not telling you mom. You must be crazy if you think I would ever tell you where my kids are so you can hand them to that psychotic ex-wife of mine."_

"_Edward is not answering his phone." Collin said._

I could hear pacing and we heard everything that we needed. I told Mary at vampire speed to go ahead. She knocked the door open with her foot and walked in. Randall busted the back door and the rest of us filed in.

"What the fuck are you doing? Who are you people." The woman said. I approached her and looked down at her.

"I suggest you seat your ass down or you could get hurt." I told her. She gulped and sat down in fear. No doubt noticing the color of my eyes.

"Now for introduction. I am Garrett, that's Randall at the back door. The lovely lady who busted the front door is Mary and behind me are Carlisle and Emmett. Do you know why we are here?" I asked her.

"No, why are you here? and what do you want. If its money we don't have any." Collin responded. Emmett growled at him.

"We are here to take Calvin home, you see Isabella doesn't appreciate her family getting hurt, and we are what you would considered her own little army. Her private guard. Now the question is what to do with you? We can't let you leave and you know too much. What do you think Carlisle?"

"Garrett you know the penalty of knowing what we are and just because I'm taking over the Americas doesn't mean that it will change. These two are way too out of control to be changed."

"Are you sure Carlisle?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, Emmett. You know I weight all decisions heavily before I come up with a solution and do you really want these two as newborns knowing what they are capable of? This one will go running to find her grand kids and that one would seek revenge." He said pointing at the woman and at Collin.

"You are right. We have to keep baby-Bells safe at all cost. Are we taking care of it here or waiting for the kings." I asked.

He looked contemplating for a moment.

"Randall please put the door back as best as you can. Mary and Emmett please do the same to the front door but first take Calvin outside and Emmett stay with him." He then turned to Calvin.

"Do you know or have any idea of what we are?"

"No, what do you mean?"

"This is a need to know situation one that is best if you don't know the whole truth. If you could say something to your mom one last time say it now. You won't be seeing her again." He eyes grew bigger and he gulped.

"Mom, I just want to know why? Why would you go against me and try to take my kids. You saw the proof, all the evidence stacked against Anna but you still sided with her, why?"

"I don't see anything wrong with a little tough love. I should have been harder on you kids but I didn't and look what I get in return. You and Sophie can't stand me and always looking for an excuse not to be around me. Every mom deserves to be with their kids no matter what, so I was helping her." She said and shrugged her shoulders.

"You are unbelievable. She abused my kids to the point of having to go to the hospital more than required. What Anna did is wrong and my kids don't need to suffer because of it. Now you were a good mom until dad died then you turned into this gold digger person that I was not proud to call mom. You only came around when you were out of money or when one of your husband's left you after they figure out the reason why you married them. I don't want that kind of influence around my kids. Good bye mom. I have a feeling that I won't be seeing you again at all."

He walked out with Emmett right behind him.

"Collin I need to know what Edward promised you." Carlisle said.

"Why should I tell you anything?" he asked.

"Because you will die regardless, so why not out him out knowing that he will get into trouble." I said.

"He said if I helped him kidnap Isabella that he would change me and make me a rich man to do as I pleased." He shrugged.

"And you Ashley what did you get out of all this besides the money in your account?" he asked her. She looked surprised that he knew about the money.

"Nothing else just that, the money and a new place where to start with my daughter and grandkids.

"Do you know what we are and what Collin means as far a changing goes?" he asked.

"Yeah you guys are vampires." I shook my head at her. I knew she knew she was going to die but wasn't taking it seriously.

"Garret if you and your friends are hungry have at it. I will wait for you outside." With that the good doctor walked out the door leaving the prey behind.

"I hunted before coming here guys have at it, and torch the place once you are done." I said and walked out. As much fun as those two were in bed I will not be getting in between them feeding.

**~Bella~ (mini lemon)**

After we got home I told Jasper to take me to my bathroom I wanted to shower Edward off of me. I told him everything that happened and he was pissed.

He took me straight into the shower, stripping my clothes off while kissing me everywhere he could reach. I moaned at the feeling of his lips and hands on my body.

"Come one baby girl let's get you washed and scented. You smell too much of Edward for my comfort."

He picked me up bridal style and carried me into the shower room. The water was already warmed and I sighed in appreciation. He picked up the soap and lathered me up. Caressing my body, undoing the knots caused by the stress of the situation.

He peppered my neck with kisses, running his fingers over my nipples, giving them a little tug to wake them up. He then runs one hand down to my leg and props it up on the ledge of the tub to open me up.

I could feel the wetness in my pussy I was more than ready for him.

"Oh baby I can smell you. You smell divine. You want me don't you?" he whispers in my ear. I moan in response.

"Yes Jasper… please…"

"Please what baby girl. What do you need?"

"I want your cock in my pussy. Please fuck me."

"Not yet." He says. I whimpered at his response. I'm so horny and wet for him.

"Patience my darling you will get what you want." He runs his fingers up my leg to my honey center and thrust a finger into me.

"Umm… that feels good Jas but I want more." He keeps thrusting that one finger in and then another and another. I fell so full but not a full as when I have him inside of me.

"Ugh… yes... just like that. Faster please." He speed up his thrusting and curled his finger hitting that magic spot inside of me.

"Ohh, shit! I'm coming Jasper keep going please." I don't know what he did to my emotions they were higher than normal and I exploded all over his hand. I melted into him and he pulled out his fingers out of my pussy to lick them off.

"You taste exquisite my darling. I can't wait to drink from the source but that will have to wait until later. Let's get dressed and go downstairs with the others. They are all anxious to see you and make sure you are ok. But before we go I have to scent you. Please don't move."

He picked me up and laid me down on the bed. He peppered my neck with kisses and wrapped my body with love, serenity, calm, and passion. I felt a pinch on my neck but not pain only a warm sensation running through by body. He licked the area and made his way down to my thighs and did the same thing.

I was so turned on and ready for him.

"Don't worry sweetheart we will finish this later." We got dressed and headed down stairs. As soon as I hit the last step the doorbell rang.

I went and opened the door.

"Anna what are you doing here?"

"Where are my kids Isabella?"

"Your kids? Why would I have your kids?"

"Don't act coy you stupid bitch. I searched everywhere for them and I can't find them. You were the last option. So once again where are my kids or I will kill you." She pulled a gun and pointed at me.

"You are more stupid than I thought. Look around you, what do you see?" I asked her.

She did and got scared quick. All around me and her where my family including Rosalie smirking at her. I raised an eyebrow and leaned against Jasper.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked. She lowered her gun and dropped her head. I could hear her crying but I have no sympathy for her.

"Rosalie do you know what this woman likes to do to her own kids?" I asked Rose knowing that would piss her off but not at me.

"What Isabella?" she asked irritated.

"She likes to beat them up and break their little bodies up just because she can." I heard gasp all around from the people that didn't know.

"But not just any kids, oh no. They are my little cousins. They are Calvin's kids." I said and they all growled.

I could see the fear in Anna's face.

"Jasper, Peter what should we do with her?" I wasn't sure if killing her was the answer, unless she knew what they were.

"Don't worry little bit. She is to stay alive until the kings get here. Aro will want her for some reason and she does know what we are. Apparently Edward promised to change her if she gave her kids to her mama in law after she got them from wherever they are." Interesting.

"Ok but I don't want her in my house. Find someplace to put her." Now we wait for the Volturi so we can get on with our lives.

**THE END**

* * *

**The epi is left just to tie all loose ends. If there is something that you want to see in the epi let me know since I haven't started writing it yet.**

**Thanks to all of you that stuck around to read this crazy story. I'm sure I lost some people but I know I gained others. Please be kind and review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Cast Off's**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All belongs to S. Meyer only the plot is mine.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the new alerts, I love reading all of them and thanks to my lovely Beta. (Not Beta-ed) This is it, the final chapter of Cast off's. I know some of you wanted a sequel but as of now this is it; maybe I'll come back and see what I can do, I left it an open ending after all.**

**~Chapter 30 EPI~**

**~Bella~**

Not long after Peter took Anna away the Volturi showed up. We weren't expecting them to show up until tomorrow but here they were.

"Principessa, are you alright?" asked Caius rushing towards me with Marcus and Aro trailing him.

"Sono ben zio Cai. Non mi ha fatto male." (I am well uncle Cai. He didn't hurt me.) I always spoke in Italian when they were near. It was like a switch that would flip on when they were around.

"Oh, figlia mia cara, sei sicuro di è buona?" asked Marcus (Oh my darling daughter, are you sure you are alright?)

"Sì papà. Io sto bene. Il mio compagno meraviglioso e lo zio mi ha trovato prima di poter essere ferito." I told him giving him a hug. (Yes papa. I am alright. My wonderful mate and uncle found me before I could be hurt.)

"Dove si trova il bastardo? Voglio vederlo adesso!" growled Aro. (Where is the bastard? I want to see him now!)

"Calma zio Aro. Il Mayor e il Captain lo hanno." (Calm uncle Aro. The Major and Captain have him.) They all took a deep breath and stop up after fussing all over me.

"Major, where is Edward?" Aro asked my mate.

"He is in pieces in different bags. We left him in the trunk of the car."

"Good, good. We we'll leave for Volterra immediately. We will hold trial against Edward Cullen for kidnapping the Princess with intent to harm and taking her from her mate. Is there anything I need to know before we get ready to leave?"

"Yes Aro. Edward had humans involved with the kidnapping. Two have been taken care of and one is staying downstairs in Carlisle's mate apartment." _Ah so that is where they put her_.

I looked over at Cassie and she just shrugged her shoulder. I guess we will talk later. I needed to call my assistant and Cassie's to make sure our cases can be moved around until we come back.

"Where is dear Carlisle now?" asked Aro.

"He should be on his way with Bella's cousin, Garrett, Randall and Mary. They helped rescue him from the humans that had him at Edward's request." He nodded.

"Does he know of what we are?" asked Caius.

"According to Carlisle he doesn't." Peter answered.

"Isabella please make the preparations necessary to close down your office for a two week period. Let your staff know that they will be compensated for their time off unless Cassandra will be staying behind." She looked surprised that he addressed her.

"I will be coming with Isabella and my mate Mr. Volturi." She stated.

"You can call me Aro dear." He said taking her hard and brings it up to his lips. All of us knew that he was looking at her memories. He smiled at her and turned back to Marcus.

"Brother, bonds please."

"Familiar bonds all of them except for the Major he is Isabella's mate. Peter has a stronger bond to her being actually blood family and so does Cassandra. They see each other as sisters more so than Alice." He said.

"Demetri, Felix go get the jet ready. Emmett please go get the human. Isabella please take care of work and pack. Cassandra please go get yours and Carlisle things ready. We will leave as soon as Isabella's cousin is safe." We all nodded and went to do as we were asked.

**~Jasper~**

I was surprised when they came in a rushed towards Bella. The love I felt flowing from them to hear was outstanding. And then she blew me away speaking Italian. She surprises me every day. After they all left to do what Aro ordered he came up to me.

"Major I would like to give you my appreciation at getting Isabella back safely. I know she is your mate and you would have done it regardless but thank you. She is our Princess and hopefully with you by her side our next rulers." I just nodded. I couldn't believe that the almighty Aro would be thanking anyone let alone me for something.

-o-o-o

"Carlisle my friend how nice to see you." Said Aro as soon as Carlisle walked in with the others.

"Calvin you can go upstairs to the guest room. Bella got it ready for you and she is in her room." I told him. He didn't need to be here for their conversation and the sooner when get him home the better.

"You too Aro. We weren't expecting you until tomorrow."

"Yes I know. We finished business early and came as soon as we could. Now tell me what has transpired on your end." He took Carlisle hand and saw all that happened during the recovery of Calvin.

"Good job my friend. Now we need to get ready to leave as soon as Mr. Swan leaves to go home."

**~Calvin~**

I rushed upstairs and went into Isabella's room first. I can get cleaned up later.

"Bella!" I said while opening her door. She saw me and rushed to me, leaped into my harms and hugged me. I could feel her tears on my shirt."

"Shh, shh it's alright Bella-Bee. I'm safe nothing happened."

"What happened, where were you?" she asked calming down. I told her where I was and everything that I knew, including the things that I didn't understand but I could tell she did.

"You can't explain can you?" I asked her.

"The price for knowing is too high and you have kids to take care of. We worked too hard for you to have them and clarifying your confusion would mean leaving them behind forever." She said. Now I wish I could really know but the thought of losing my kids held back the questions I had for her.

"What happens now?

"Now you get cleaned up and go see your girl and spend a wonderful weekend with her and on Sunday you go get your kids and continue your life as if none of the horrible things that occurred in the past twenty-four hours happened. I will be going out of town for two weeks and when I come back then we can get together and spend it as family."

I nodded and gave her a big hug.

"Ok I'll go get cleaned and I'll come get you before I go." I told her. I went into the guest room and took a shower. Got dressed in clean clothes she left for me and left. I knocked on her door, she came out, and we made our way downstairs.

Once in the foyer I saw Carlisle and walked up to him.

"Mr. Cullen I want to offer my thanks in finding me. I don't know where I would have been if it wasn't for you and your friends." I told him while shaking his hand.

"Don't worry about it anything for family." I nodded at them and walked towards the door with Bella.

"Alright Bella-Bee. Please take care and I will see you when you come back, ok?"

"Take care Calvin. I'll see you soon."

**~Bella~**

Once Calvin was gone we got ready to leave. Emmett brought Anna out from the kitchen where he had put her while Calvin was here and we made our way down to the parking garage to head to the airport.

Once in the air I sat with my Major and leaned against him. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the flight.

-0-0-0

"Bella, wake up sweets we are here?" I opened my eyes and stretched my body.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah lets go." I grabbed my sweater and walked out the plane with Jasper after the others.

Once we made it to the Castle we separated into our rooms. Carlisle, Cassie, Jasper, and I were in the royal wings. Each couple had their own floors. Each floor had a library, office, living area, and master rooms with attached bathrooms. The rooms had a balcony that faced the gardens on the castle.

I showed Jasper my floor. Nothing had changed since the last time I was here. My library was full of all my favorites and now it included a history section. It must have been Marcus or even Esme's doing.

Once we freshened up we met in the throne room to discuss how things were going to play out.

"Now that we are here, the brothers and I have come to a decision. We will hold sentencing until we hear what he has to say. I will read his thoughts and I will leave Isabella to me the ruling. As some of you may know the brothers and I have determined to make Isabella princess of Volterra and with her comes Prince Jasper or Major to some."

He stated and we could hear the gasp from the guard members that did not know about me.

"Now Isabella, Carlisle, and Major, you all will be in charge of the Vampires on your side and that includes the South. You may appoint those you would like to become part of your guard or however you decide to do things but those decisions will be made before you all leave. Any questions."

No one answered.

"Isabella come sit in your throne. Jasper you may stand besides her or behind and Carlisle you can choose where to stand with your mate. Your seat is not finished yet." We moved to our places.

"Please bring the human Anna Swan and Edward Cullen." Aro said. Demetri and Felix left the room and brought them back from wherever they were stashed.

As soon as they came in Marcus gave Aro his hand to read.

"Interesting." He murmured.

"Anna Swan do you know why are you here?" Asked Aro.

She shook her head and continue to shake and cry.

"Bella please…." She whispered but with my increased hearing I was able to hear her as well as the vampires in the room.

Edward looked pained and resigned but I could tell he was still cocky. He looked over at Anna and I could feel his gaze softened.

Aro looked over at me and nodded.

"Please what Anna. What do you have to say for yourself? I don't think there is anything that you can tell me that will spare you whatever punishment I see fit."

"Punishment? Who are you to punish me? You are not the law! What the hell Bella all I wanted was my kids." She yelled.

"SILENCE!" I roared at her. Some were shocked others where proud.

"If you haven't noticed we are in Italy and everyone around you are the very same thing that Edward promised to turned you into. Here I am the law, judge, and executioner. Now explain to me why would Mr. Cullen would promise to change you. What is so special about you? All you wanted were your kids and if that is the case then you couldn't be changed. Explain."

But before she could say anything Edward growled.

"How dare you speak to my mate like that? I should have drained you when I had the chance. You worthless piece of human shit!" Jasper reacted and ran towards him, in anger. In less than a second Edward was in pieces.

Anna screamed and cried and was hysterical. It was so fucking annoying.

"Alec please shut her up."

"Yes mistress." His black fog covered her and took away her senses.

"Aro please read them and let's get this over with. There is no reason to drag it out." Caius declared. Aro nodded and walked towards Anna and touched her.

"Edward promised a lavish life. To give her everything she wanted to be a trophy wife. After she got her kids she was supposed to dropped them off to her mother in law and Edward would change her. She thought that maybe she could convince him to keep her kids but she never got to ask him."

He then walked over to Edward.

"Edward only wanted Isabella for her blood. He was working together with Victoria planning on taking Bella but when Victoria didn't come through he decided to take matters into his own hands. He threaten Alice's mate making her think he knew where he was to keep Alice from talking. He never knew Alice. He doesn't even know who he is or how old."

I heard her sob in relieve. She worked so hard to keep him safe but now knowing that he was never in danger and never will it was a breath of fresh air.

"He knows Anna is his mate and never planned on taking the kids, he knew she would ask but he was going to say no. Colin was going to be change for payment in kidnapping the princess." Aro was done and walked back up to his throne.

"Carlisle I know he is your first companion if you need a few minutes with Isabella to figure out their punishment we can take a break or are you ready?"

"We need a few minutes please Aro." Carlisle stated. I knew what I wanted. I wanted Edward dead but I didn't want it to come easy for him. I wanted him to fight for his life, to suffer.

"Alright, everyone be back here in thirty." The Volturi guard left and it was only Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Peter, and me. Charlotte took Cassie for a stroll and to get some food for us.

"Carlisle, Esme I know what I want, but he was your companion and son before me. What do you want?" I asked them.

"Bella first I want to apologize for leaving. I should have said good bye to you but I had my own issues I was struggling with and I looked after myself first. With that said I think he should be put to death. There is no need to keep him alive, same with his mate." Esme said. I nodded at her.

I saw Carlisle pacing and I knew this was hard for him.

"What do you want Bella maybe after I know what it is it will help me decide."

"Very well. Anna in the state that she is should be killed. Not drained just snap her neck and be done with her and Edward. He should fight for his life not that he will have one. Once he realizes that his mate is gone he will go crazy and the guard can have a go at him. If Jasper and Peter want they can inflict the final blow."

Peter and Jasper nodded and I could feel waves of approval from Jasper.

"Ok I can agree with that but I don't think I will be able to watch. As much as it angers me what he has done he is still my son." I agreed with him.

Char walked in with some food for me and I ate quickly. As soon as I was done Edward, Anna and the top guard walked in with the brothers' right behind them.

"Isabella your decision please."

"Anna will be put to death immediately. No one is to drain her. Someone put Edward back together. Alec keep him under your fog until Anna is dead." My orders were swiftly done.

Felix snapped Anna's neck and laid her on the floor next to Edward's body. Demetri, Jane, and Afton put Edward back together.

"Alec lift your fog please."

Edward blink and looked around while he got his bearings.

"Where is my mate?" he asked still sort of confused. I looked down at his feet and he followed my eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, what did you do? She was innocent! I never pegged you for being heartless Isabella. Why did you kill her?" he growled out.

"Because she knew of Vampires. Is not like you were going to live much longer. I might be heartless to you but so are you. To keep a mother from her children for your selfishness is cruel. She might have done horrible things to those kids but it wasn't up to you to rip them away from her if she ever got them which she wasn't going to. I had made sure of that. Now for your punishment. You will fight for your life."

I looked around to see who was first. Emmett was bouncing on his toes and eager. I nodded at him and he rushed off to Edward.

After Emmett was Felix then Demitri, Peter and finally Jasper. Edward fought well and did his best but he wasn't as trained as the others. Jasper dealt the final blow. Ripped his head off and dropped it in the fire that was started as soon as Peter was done beating the living crap out of him.

Once his head was in the fire I told them to throw Anna's body with his. Esme and Carlisle walked back in as the top guard left.

"Now that, that is over lest retire for the night and tomorrow we will talk about what is left." Aro stated. We all left but instead of going to our rooms we met out in the gardens.

-0-0-0

Esme made her explanations on why things happened the way they did and Marcus apologized to the Cullen's for his part on Esmes infidelity.

We ironed out the details on how Carlisle, Jasper, and I would rule. I will be in-charge on the East Coast, Jasper the South and Carlisle the West coast with Cassie. But we will confer with each other all the time before making decisions. We also asked Garrett, Randall, and Mary to be part of our guard but they could choose where to live as long as they were available should any need arise right away.

**~1 year later~**

Cassie and I decided to close our practice to the humans. We finished the cases we had but we didn't take anymore. We both wanted to be changed at the same time and open a practice just for the vampires and maybe in a couple of centuries re open to the humans.

Currently we are moving to Oregon, we bought a big piece of land and constructed two houses to our liking. Emmett and Rosalie moved to Colorado and open a garage. Peter and Char went back to Texas but are always visiting.

"Are you ready Bella?" My Jasper asked. I was ready to be changed and be with him forever.

"Yes I am ready to be yours, always and forever." He leaned down and gave me a panty wetting kiss. I closed my eyes and moaned. He continued kissing me making me moan until he reached my neck. He gave me a couple of kisses, licked my neck and when I arched he puncture me with his fangs.

I could feel my body heating up until it got to uncontrollable levels. _Fuck this shit is fucking hot!_

I counted my heartbeats and keep thinking of my life and all the memories I wanted to keep. It seemed that I was cooking for a long time and I'm going to end up being over cooked.

Finally I could feel the pain receding from my limbs but increasing in my heart.

"AHHHHHHH." I screamed. I think this was the first time that I made any noise besides whimpering.

My back arched and then all the noise stopped. I could smell everything but the best aroma I could smell came from my right.

Leather and sandalwood with a hint of coffee and mint. I snapped my eyes open and looked towards the smell. There I found the most beautiful man I even seen.

"Baby?" he asked. "Do you know who I am?"

"Jasper." I whispered.

* * *

**This is it. I know, I know I suck at leaving it here. But most of ya'll wanted a sequel so I will give it to you but you are going to have to wait. I have nothing down for it yet so some thinking is involved and I'm working on a different story at the time.**

**Thanks for keeping up with me and I will let you know when the sequel is up. Please show me some love and review.**

**Go check out my blog aixa00. wordpress. com remove the spaces**


	31. Author's Note

Hello Ladies and Gents,

I know most of you are waiting for the sequel and I'm working on it. I'm hoping that I can start posting by the end of summer. I know I know why until then. Well RL is crazy and I'm moving to a new state and I'm still working on Double Imprint. Now I have a few questions do you guys want drama, or fluff? Let me know what you want to see in the story:

Maria

Emmet/Rose (mates or not)

Peace for the Whitlocks or an unknown enemy coming to try and tear them apart.

Please let me know your any of your ideas and which ever I choose I'll PM them and let me now as well as put it on an a/n at the end of the chapter, or maybe I'll choose you as a character.

Hope ya'll have a great weekend!

Sassy Mami XO

**Check out my blog for more info like story name and summary. (Profile)**


End file.
